A New Venture-Starting fresh in Stardew Valley
by Jordan-Dickerson
Summary: The story takes place from the very beginning where our main heroine, Aisleigh, starts to become heartbroken with living in the city. She often longs for the memories of her grandfathers farm. What will happen when she leaves and starts fresh? A creative take on Stardew Valley. Hope you enjoy! [Rated M for suggestive themes.]
1. Leaving the Concrete Jungle

It was yet another manic Monday in the office. There were mountains and mountains of paper work to be completed and signed and collated. This was not the life Aisleigh had imagined when she had moved to the big, bright city to start her career. She had thought being an artist would be more freeing, liberating, and a chance to express herself in ways she had only thought about. The down side; she had not imagined was all of the paperwork. All of the self-promotion. All the non-artistic bureaucratic monotony that come with self-publicizing. It was getting to the point to where she was no longer inspired by everyday life. All the beautiful intricacies that had once fascinated her to no end, was now just bland, grey, and boring.

She sat at her desk, staring at her computer screen as it hummed quietly. The light shined brightly on her face. It was almost too bright in her dark secluded office, that she had started to bring a cheap pair of sunglasses with her. Sighing, she leaned down towards the floor to pick up her bag. The leather of the handle was crisp, almost as if it had never been used. She had used it before, however, when she had moved into the city. She bought the purse as a fresh way to celebrate a new start almost a year ago. Plopping her stiff bag onto her lap, she let out another sigh. Was this really the way she was going to become the artist she had always wanted to be? She threw her head back, her long dark brown hair cascading behind her, as she slipped on her sunglasses and continued to stare blankly at her computer.

"Anything new today, cyberspace?" She asked herself as she slowly moved her mouse over, double clicking on the internet icon. Opening the homepage, her social media popped up. It showed a bright, sunny young woman smiling. In her hands, she held a small pottery bowl. It was her most prized procession at the time, her very first triumph when she had started school almost four years ago. Her posts had been so full of life, so optimistic, it caused her a great deal of worthlessness in her now. She took her eyes off of her computer, as she glanced around her desk. Papers covered every exposed corner, pens and pencils scattered about. In the midst of the all the chaos, her eyes rested on one item in particular—that very first ceramic bowl.

Originally, she had thought placing the bowl on her desk would be a constant reminder of who she was, when she became a famous artist. Now, it was just a bleak trophy of a lost dream. She sighed, again, as she continued to look around her small office. She lifted her sunglasses slowly over her forehead. Around her, she looked at the drafting table she had bought, for those spur of the moment inspirations, and a potted plant that wilted in the window. She shoulders started to sag as she began to feel truly trapped, unhappy, and lost in the concrete jungle. Like the plant that had once been so tall, green, and so very beautiful with its simplicity, she too had begun to wilt.

Standing, Aisleigh shuffled her feet as she walked over to the plant, softly touching the leaves. They crunched and fell to the ground with the slightest hint of contact. She reached towards the blinds, peering through them to get a look at the outside world. Rain cascaded against the window, echoing in her ears. "And, it's raining. Wonderful." She played with the string, debating whether or not to open the blinds, letting in the grey of her surrounding outside world. Slowly, they rose. Once opened, Aisleigh walked back to her desk, sitting heavily in her chair.

She looked at the small clock on her computer, upset at the time. Not even ten in the morning, and she was done for the week. Needing some energy, she stood from her chair, walking towards her door. Opening it, she peered out into the office building watching co-workers working diligently on their own things. She looked at their clothing, noticing just how bland it all was. Different variations of greys, blues, greens, blacks. It was all diluted. Nothing was vibrant, nothing was _alive_.

Making her way to the small office kitchen, she pulled out a slight mug; another one of her creations. When she had first glazed it, it was spectacular. It was bright, vibrant, and magnificent. Since then, it had worn some of its color away, as small layers of dust covered the rim and handle. She gently wiped off the dust as she poured herself a cold cup of coffee. No sugar, no cream. She had learned that black coffee would be the best in order to survive the day to day drag of her drab existence. Shuffling back to her office, she sipped from her mug.

An overwhelming anxiety began to wash over her, as she looked at her desk. She had to get something accomplished today. Sighing, she took one last gulp from her coffee before organizing her desk. Stacking piles, adjusting files, tucking away small pieces of paper. She was starting to feel a little optimistic as the clutter began to disappear. All the paperwork was almost gone away, as she once again glanced at her computer screen. By now, a screensaver moved about. Pictures of her father and grandfather passed by. Images of her when she was much younger and more carefree flooded the screen.

Aisleigh had stopped in her tracks, and watched as the pictures changed. She began to smile and laugh as memories came back to her. Growing up, she couldn't count how many times she had visited her grandfather during the years, always helping on his farm. She reminisced about the animals and the babies coming into the world. The magic that surrounded his farm and the small town where he lived. As the years passed by, grandfather got older, as did she. The last picture that she saw was one of him, laying on his old bed. He had been sick for a little while now, and no one knew how long he had left.

Despite the coming end of his life, Aisleigh could see the joy that gleamed in his eyes. He had created a life in this town. He practically raised her on this farm. The momentary joy that she felt looking at the photos was once again replaced by a crushing sense of loss. Loss of herself, loss of her grandfather. Loss of the life they had shared. She needed a break. Wiping the corners of her eyes, making sure not to smudge her make-up, she grabbed a half empty pack of cigarettes from her purse. She pulled a heavy coat from a hanger, leaving her plain office for the cold grey of outside.

She walked to the roof top, lighting up her cigarette slowly. The bright end of the cherry warmed her and she inhaled deeply. Holding her breath for a moment, she sluggishly exhaled, watching as a deliberate cloud of smoke wafted away in the cold breeze. Around her, she heard pigeons coo and flutter about. _They must feel so free_ , she thought as she watched a small flock fly away effortlessly. It was so easy for them, she wondered. To just get up and leave as easily as they thought fit.

"Grandpa," she spoke to the open air, "I hate it here. I just want my life back." Memories once again washed over her mind, as she recounted the last moments she had spent with her grandfather. She felt as if she had left this time she was existing in and was once again with him in his small house. She walked through her memory, seeing the minuscule details that she could have sworn were never there. It was night, only the light from the fireplace lit up the room. But, everything was so vivid. She could hear his low, raspy, weak voice as he spoke to her. She could feel the softness of his skin against hers as he held her hand.

He strained to reach her, as he leaned in close. He pulled up his other arm slowly, handing her an envelope. "When the day comes, open it," he had said to her. It was the last thing he had ever said. No goodbye. No I love you. Nothing but a command. She was now half way done smoking. As if a bolt of lightning hit her, she dropped her cigarette on the ground and began running back towards her office. Doors flung open, people passed by. It all happened so slow. Aisleigh begged her feet to move faster. As she reached her office doorway, she halted. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she cautiously stepped inside. Closing her door hesitantly behind her, she inched towards her desk. Sitting down, she glanced at the bottom drawer as her hand hovered above the handle.

Cautiously, she eased the drawer open. Nothing was inside, nothing but an envelope from her grandfather. She pulled it out and gently placed it on her now clutter free desk and stared at it. She sat in her chair, not knowing what could be inside. Was it words of wisdom? Was it more memories? Aisleigh glanced at her computer. There was a single photo on the screen. She was about seven or so. Her father was behind her, holding her high into the sky. To her side, her grandfather stood smiling brightly at her. The sun was so bright, she remembered that it almost seemed like it would blind her if she stayed up in the sky for too long.

With a new confidence and smile, she picked up the envelope, opening it slowly. Inside, were a few papers. They looked like important documents, legal papers for something. She paid them no attention. What did catch her attention, was a small piece of folded paper with a hand written note. Opening the folds one by one, she began to read the letter. It was from her grandfather, detailing accounts of his life that had seemed wasted and lackluster. He explained to her, that he had once been in her shoes, no longer enjoying life. Tears streamed down her face as he knew how she felt. She had never known why he had lived on his farm, but now it was all clear.

In the last paragraph, she read that he had left his old land to her, and to her alone. Her father enjoyed his work, not needing an escape. But, she and her grandfather, were one in the same. They had free spirits. It would never be enough to work in an office building. They needed fresh air. They needed the sun beaming down on them. When she was ready, she was more than welcome to take over the farm and call it her own. If she wanted, she could stay as long as she needed, maybe even start her own family just as he had. She softly placed the note on her desk, replacing it with the legal documents she had so casually put down before. Reading them over, she began understand what exactly they were. They were the deed to his land.

Aisleigh was completely dumbfounded. _Had this been here all this time?_ She leaned back hard in her large chair, staring blankly around her office. She could leave all of this behind. She could start over. She could bring her memories back to life. She could live again. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. Looking down, she saw the screen light up. It was her father, sending his daily text.

 _I hope you're pushing through! Keep up your work, and you'll get far! Love, Dad._

Picking up her phone, she looked at the text once again. Her mind was racing. What was she to do? Was leaving everything she had for a whim really the responsible thing to do? What if she failed as a farmer? What if she never—her thoughts stopped as she shook her head. She stood, once again walking to the roof, her phone still in hand. Stepping out, she noticed the rain had begun to let up to a light drizzle. Lighting up another cigarette, she dialed her father's number. On the third ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Dad? It's me."

"Hey, sweetheart." He paused, "Is everything okay? You don't normally call."

She took a drag before answering. "Yeah. I have a question."

"Sure. I might have an answer," he joked.

"You remember grandpa's farm, right?"

"Of course I do. Whenever we would leave, you always put up the biggest fuss."

Aisleigh let out a small, forced giggle. "Yeah I hated leaving."

"That you did." Aisleigh heard voices in the background.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"No, not at all. I have all the time in the world for you."

"Well," her voice cracked. "I'm having a bad morning. I hate my work. I'm not doing artwork anymore. I do paperwork all day. Nothing makes sense anymore." She started to sob. Sinking to the ground, she stopped talking, waiting for her father to say something. On the other side of the phone, she heard the voices stop. A door closed, silencing the outside world.

"Aisleigh? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I opened the envelope grandpa gave me. Do you remember?"

"I remember."

"Inside, he had left me a letter. He also left me the deed to the farm."

"Okay. Why are you crying though, honey?" His voice was genuinely concerned for his daughter. He had known that she had been unhappy she had started working in the city. He had hoped that she would be able to work through the tough times, like he had, and would eventually become successful. But, it had been a year. A very rough, unproductive year. When he would see her on their brief get-togethers, she seemed to be losing the light that had always beamed from inside her.

"I want to leave. Leave this city. Leave the greys. I want to go back to the farm." Her voice was desperate as she spoke. She knew how her father had always talked about how much he loved his work in his office. She wanted nothing more to follow in his footsteps and make him proud of her. But, in the process of doing so, she was losing herself. She sat silently, waiting to hear her father's voice telling her it would be alright, that her office days would soon be over. That the work she was doing now, would pay off soon and she would be right back to creating her artwork again.

"Then leave." He said calmly.

"What?" She was surprised at what he had said.

"Aisleigh, leave. If living in the city is causing you this much suffering, go back. I would rather you do what you want to do, something that makes you smile, than watch you agonize about every little thing you're doing."

"But what about making you proud of me?"

"Sweetheart. Nothing would make me more proud of you than watching you do something that makes you happy and watching you reach the stars." Aisleigh was sobbing uncontrollably. All this time, she could have left and done such wonderful things. Why had she waited so long?

"Thank you, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, princess. Go out there and live your life."

Wiping her face, Aisleigh smiled. "I will."

She hung up her phone, put out the end of her cigarette, and took one last long look at the cityscape from the rooftop. In what felt like the longest year in the history of time, she finally felt confident again. With her back straight and her footsteps strong, she walked into her boss's office. No knock, no waiting for an invitation.

"Sir," she said, her voice booming with such self-assurance, it startled even her.

"Aisleigh, I'm in—"

"I quit." Without waiting for a response, she left as quickly as she had entered. Marching back to her office, she glanced at a clock on the wall. It was almost eleven. If she packed quickly, she could be out of the city before five. She found a box big enough to put all her belongings in before walking out of the tall corporate tower. Item by item, she filled the box. Her little bowl. The matching mug. The almost dead plant. She looked into her office, ignoring the ringing phone, debating to take the drafting table. Aisleigh decided against it, thinking that she would have an abundant source of inspiration and enough time to use it whenever she pleased out at the farm.

She had made it to her small apartment within the hour and looked around. It was bland, with nothing that really made her feel at home. Stepping inside, she heard the soft meow from her kitten as it ran up to her, rubbing against her legs. She knelt down, picking up the ball of fur in her hands, stocking it with her face.

"I hope you're ready for a change of pace, Spike. We're leaving this dump." In response, the little black and white kitten meowed happily. Aisleigh had planned for a few hours of packing and cleaning, but was quickly disappointed when the total time to clean, pack boxes, pack her car and rid her apartment of furniture took only two hours. With a heavy sigh, she held Spike in her arms as she gave her apartment one more look over before closing the door. Walking down the stairs, the two got into her car, making sure to get settled before leaving.

"Am I forgetting anything?" The cat meowed. "Didn't think so. Well, goodbye Zuzu City. Look out, Pelican Town. You're about to have two new residents!" Spike meowed again in agreement.

Driving down the highway, leaving the city, Aisleigh began to feel lighter. She had no idea what to expect, but in the moment, she felt that she would be able to take on all the world had to offer her. She smiled, tapping her fingers at the wheel, as she looked out the window, the coast line passing her by. Her windows were rolled down, and as she breathed in deeply, she could taste the saltiness of the air. It sent chills down her body. She felt as if she was returning home after a long, long, long vacation.

Two hours passed, and she was still smiling. On the side of the road, she saw a sign reading "Stardew Valley; .5 miles." She could feel her smile widening as her teeth began to show. She started becoming antsy. Looking towards the sky, there were a few clouds. It might have been her imagination, but she could swear the one looked exactly like her grandfather. He was smiling towards her, almost laughing. "Welcome home, princess," she could hear him say.


	2. New Lands, Old Memories

Emerging from the stone tunnel, Aisleigh instantly felt like she was transported to another world. The air was crisp and clean. It was early spring and new life was sprouting from the ground. She pulled over to the side of the road. Parking her car, she stepped out, leaving one foot inside. Taking a deep breath, she was at ease. She felt peace. From the distance, she heard a voice yelling. She couldn't quite hear the words, but they didn't matter. All that mattered to her was this moment. The birds chirping. The wind blowing through her hair. The smell of the salty air. It was simply gorgeous.

"Miss?!" The voice grew louder, finally catching her attention and bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?" She answered back, slightly perturbed with the interruption.

"Can I help you? You seem lost."

"Not at all," she called back. "I'm just taking a moment before continuing on."

"Ah," The old man nodded in agreement. "Takes your breath away, doesn't it?"

"It does," she smiled.

"Well, I'm the mayor of this town. If you need anything just ask for Lewis."

"Will do, Lewis." She then turned her attention back towards the sky for a moment longer as the old man began to walk away. Suddenly, Aisleigh thought back to her grandfather's letter.

"Lewis?" She called back towards him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm actually here about my grandfather's farm, Ebony Acres. He left me a letter and told me to tell you hello."

"Ohmy!" He said, "It's been a while since I last saw you! You were so tiny then. Well, take your time. His farm should be just around the bend there," he said motioning around him. "Will you be staying here?"

"Yes, I'm actually hoping to take over his farm. My name is Aisleigh."

"Wonderful! And, I'm not old enough yet to forget your name, young lady." He paused, shaking a finger towards her. "I hope you're able to grow magic just as he did. In the town, is a small general store. It should have most of all the things you'll need. And, as I said, if you need anything, just let me know. Nice meeting you again, Aisleigh."

"Thank you, Mayor!" She smiled once again, waving as Lewis continued to walk away. "That was pleasant, don't you think?" Aisleigh asked inside her car. Spike began to purr, too content to lift her head off the seat. "I think we're going to like it here." She said to herself as she sat back inside her car to head towards her farm. She smiled to herself again as the engine turned over. _Her farm_.

She drove down an old dirt road slowly, watching for pot holes and fallen branches. The land was overgrown with trees and old boulders. The grass was knee high. The light she had in her eyes when she had passed through the tunnel was now gone. Was she getting in over her head? How was she supposed to turn this into a farm? It was more like a barren country side than a farm. Pulling up to the old cabin, she stepped out, leaving the door open for Spike. She would adventure after her cat nap. Trying to walk, Aisleigh instantly regretted not buying boots. _Well, I know what I'm going to buy at the general store_ , she thought. Stepping up onto the wooden deck, she dusting off the old rusted mail box. It giggled around at her touch as she added hand tools to her list. Inside the box, she heard a rattling sound. Curious, she bent down and attempted to open the lid. It was stuck. Not wanting to become more concerned with her already growing anxiety, she stepped towards the door, trying to open it. It was locked.

"How am I supposed to get inside?" Thinking of no other way, Aisleigh looked around for a small rock. She sighed with disappointment that she would have to do window repairs as well on her first day. _'If you visit and can't find me, look in the mail box. That's where I keep the spare,'_ her grandfather's voice rang. "Of course," she said out loud, dropping the small stone to the ground. She squared her shoulders as she peered down at the mail box once again. Touching the lid, she yanked with a little more force than before. She was still hesitant about breaking the box, but after minutes of trying, she was becoming frustrated. Throwing back her hair, Aisleigh reached behind her head, pulling her hair out of the way. Although it was spring, it was beginning to feel warm around her.

With one last yank, the mailbox flung open. She let out a little yelp in excitement as she bent down to look into the box. She saw that a few spiders had made this their home, as webs lined the walls front to back. Aisleigh made a face in disgust. _How am I supposed to get the key?_ She wondered. Looking around at her forested land, she found a small stick on the ground. "This should do." As she pushed the stick inside the box, webs began to attach themselves. A few times of twirling it around, she had finally cleaned the mailbox enough to see the key.

Satisfied with herself, she found a spot to place her tool back into nature, just as her grandfather would have, and stuck the key in the keyhole. Just like the mailbox, she exerted more force than she intended, but the door opened. There was no light to be seen inside, and as the sun began to set against the horizon, she needed to find a lamp as soon as possible. In the far corner against the wall, she noticed an old worn bed, _that probably needs new sheets_. Next to it was a small nightstand that had a small lamp. She walked over turning it on as the rest of the room came into light. Grimacing, she continued to look around the small interior noting a small room in the back, _probably a bathroom_ , and an open kitchen. Over all, the cabin reminded her of her apartment; small, cozy, to the point. But, here, she felt a sense of belonging.

After a few moments, she walked back out to her car to quickly unload before walking to the general store. _I hope it doesn't close early_. Once her meager belongings and boxes were placed inside, she heard Spike meowing from her car. Aisleigh chuckled as she looked out to her cat, too afraid to leave the comfort of the vehicle. Looking through a few of the boxes, she found a small harness with a leash. Reuniting with her beloved feline, she quickly attached the harness and leash, setting off towards the small town in the distance.

Hours passed, when she finally saw the street lamps illuminating the small town square. She was slightly out of breath, and Spike was not enjoying her harness; she was laying on the ground behind Aisleigh, refusing to move. "You're going to have to learn, you know." Reaching the general store, the doors slid open, blowing cool refreshing air on her face. Closing her eyes, she didn't realize how walking could work up such a sweat. _I'm going to lose so much weight_. Suddenly, she heard a throat clearing sound. Startled, she opened her eyes to see a dark haired man starring at her, seeming to brood over her existence. He stood a few inches taller than her, making her feel smaller than she actually was. Wearing dark pants and a dark hoodie, he was definitely someone she thought would be rough around the edges.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered as she moved out of the way, embarrassed. Without saying a word, he walked passed her in a huff. _Rude_.

"Welcome to Pierre's!" A voice rang out into the square. "Just to let you know, miss, we close in about five minutes."

"Oh!" Aisleigh gasped, coming inside the store. "Do you mind if my cat comes in? She's on a leash."

"Not at all," the man behind the counter said kindly.

"Thank you," she smiled, "Do you have any linens? I just moved into town and I would like a fresh pair of sheets for my bed."

"At Ebony Acres?" He asked, peering over his glasses.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Word travels quickly around here, doesn't it?"

"That it does," He said walking from behind the counter. Motioning to follow him, he led Aisleigh towards an aisle that had basic housing supplies. "Do you like it so far?"

"I do. It's very different from Zuzu. It's so quiet."

He nodded in agreement. "Aisleigh, was it? My name is Pierre, and this is my shop. If you're in need of anything, for your farm or house, I might have it in stock. If I don't you could always try our blacksmith shop, Clint runs it, or our carpentry store. A woman by the name of Robin does all of our building. That was actually her son, Sebastian, who walked out before you walked in. Quiet fellow."

"Thank you, Pierre, that was very helpful of you."

"Not a problem," he said as he picked up some thin sheets, "I'm hoping you'll be a regular customer."

Aisleigh chuckled, "I think I might."

"Wonderful!" The two reached the counter, as Pierre registered her items.

"Oh, one more thing. Do you have any kind of oil? My mailbox is sticking together." Pierre smiled kindly, as he nodded, quickly finding a small can of oil.

"Will that be all for you tonight?"

"I think so. If not, I'll be back in the morning." Finalizing her purchase, Aisleigh held her bag and readied to leave.

"Before you go, let me give you this map. It isn't a large one, just has all the building and where everyone lives, if you need to find something. It shouldn't take you long to get used to the area."

"We'll see; I have a horrible sense of direction."

Pierre laughed, holding his stomach, "I have faith in you."

"Thanks again, Pierre," Aisleigh said as she waved, leaving the small store to head back home. Outside the store, she looked around. The air was colder than it was before. It was strange though. In the city, she had always hated the cold. It seemed too chilly with all the metal and concrete buildings around. Here, however, the cool air was comforting, inviting. She couldn't help herself as she stood, eyes closed again, in the open square.

"Are you lost, hun?" A woman's voice called out from the darkness.

Blinking, trying to see around her, Aisleigh spoke out, "No, just enjoying the night air." She let out a relaxed sigh as her arms slumped down a bit. Taking this opportunity, Spike jumped out of Aisleigh's arms, running off into the night. "Spike!" Meowing into the darkness, Aisleigh followed the sound, only to almost run into an older woman. She was bent down close to the ground, letting Spike sniff her hand.

"Hello, beautiful. What would your name be?" Spike meowed, purring loudly into the night. "I love it, so original!"

"I'm so sorry, miss. She doesn't normally run off like that. Well, actually ever. We're trying out a new thing so she can explore." Aisleigh apologized and she reached towards the cat's leash, huffing a bit.

"It's quite alright, dear. I love animals. My name is Marnie, I run a little shop down in the forest." She continued to play with the kitten as it rolled over on to its back, "Aren't you friendly?"

"She normally isn't, but I guess she is starting to." Aisleigh knelt to the ground, keeping a tight hold on the leash. "We just moved from the city. I thought she would enjoy taking walks around here, with all the fresh air."

Marnie chuckled lightly, "I think she would enjoy that too." Standing slowly, she brushed off her thick forest green dress. "Are you going to be living at the farm to the north?"

"I guess, so?" Aisleigh stood, "I can't tell you which way is north, honestly."

Marnie chuckled again, "It takes some time, but you'll learn your way around."

"That's what I've been told. Well, it's starting to get late. Spike has a particular bed time, as do I."

"Very well. I hope you and Spike have a good night's rest. If you need any supplies for her, or any other animals you plan on having, stop by." Marnie turned away, walking towards an older wooden building. There seemed to be some kind of commotion coming from the inside that intrigued Aisleigh, but she needed to head back home, if she was going to get up and be productive in the morning. "Before I forget," she said stopping in her steps, "What was your name, dear?"

"Aisleigh," she called out.

"That's a unique name too. Well, have a good night, Aisleigh and Spike. If you ever want to wet your whistle, The Stardrop Saloon is a great place to be."

"Thank you, Marnie." Aisleigh waved as she turned back towards the road she walked in on.

Finally reaching her new home, Aisleigh walked in, almost tripping over the few boxes she had. Placing Spike on the ground and removing the harness, she turned to lock the door out of habit.

"Do you think we really need to lock the door out here?" Spike yawned, laying on a small bed. "Better safe than sorry. At least for now." Aisleigh pulled out the new sheets and made her old but new bed. Laying down, she began to toss and turn. This had happened the first night in her old apartment, she remembered. Back then, it was the city night life that had kept her up until the wee hours of the morning. She hated the first day at her job at Joja. She was so tired. But, this time it was different. There was absolutely no noise to speak of. No lights that lit up the night sky. No distractions. How did she ever sleep? Sighing, Aisleigh sat up in bed, looking around the dark cabin. She reached over, turning the small lamp on, illuminating the one room house. _If I can't sleep, I could always get settled in._

Walking over to the boxes, she opened them one by one. She slowly unpacked the first box, holding each thing with care. It was half full of kitchen items; a few plates, sets of silverware, a cooking pot or two. Towards the bottom of the box, she found an old cast ironed skillet. "I guess I didn't fully unpack all that time ago." She gingerly took out the pan, holding it in her hands. Her fingers traced the rough edges, picking up rust flakes as they peeled off. Smiling to herself, she thought of the time her grandfather had cooked with her.

' _Now, Aisleigh, it's important to watch your heat. We don't want our fish to burn before it's done, do we?'_

 _'No!'_ A little Aisleigh cheered as she peered over the counter on her toes. Suddenly the fish began to sizzle loudly, popping hot grease all around. Shocked, Aisleigh screamed, causing her grandfather to scream with her.

' _See?! Too much heat could make that happen too!'_ He explained reaching for an old worn towel. His eyes widened as he looked down at his tiny sues chef. She giggled, ducking behind her small arms.

Aisleigh smirked, as she placed the old cast iron onto the stove. All of her other kitchenware was safely hidden away in the small cabinets below. Satisfied, she began unpack another box. From inside, she pulled out various towels, clothes and a comforter. Finding homes for the towels in the bathroom, folding away her clothes, she held the comforter close to her body, breathing it in deeply. During the long and cold winters in Zuzuz, she would bundle herself up with it.

 _'Cover up nice and tight, we don't want you catching a cold.'_

 _'Kay, grandpa.'_

 _'Comfortable?'_ He asked, pulling out a bench for them to sit on. It was a cold night during the fall when she had visited this time. He had promised her that they would stay up late, looking at the stars, if the night was clear. She had been pestering him all day long, hoping that tonight would be clear enough. She was seven now, and had been practicing staying up later.

 _'Now, you see that star there?'_ He said, pulling her onto his lap.

 _'Yeah, grandpa!'_

' _Well, that was the star I met your grandma under.'_

 _'Wow!'_ she gasped, trying not to let a yawn escape. She snuggled deeper into the blanket, pulling it over her small body.

 _'Tired, already?!'_ He teased.

 _'No!'_ she protested, as her eyes began to grow even heavier.

 _'Little did we know; it would bring us many happy years together. I want you to have that same kind of happiness someday, princess. Do you want that?'_ She didn't answer. He leaned down, looking into the warm blanket. Inside, Aisleigh had curled up and fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he added, _'Maybe you're too young for that now.'_

Impulsively, Aisleigh started to brew herself a small pot of coffee. Pouring a warm cup, she ventured outside with her blanket in tow, onto the porch. Although it was not yet fall, she looked up into the night sky, wanting to see the same star her grandfather had shown her all those years ago. When she was lonely during her time in the city, she would sit up in her bed looking out the window. She wasn't looking for love, she thought. She just wanted some kind of comfort to get her through the next day. But, she was never able to see it. She blamed it on the lights of the city being too bright. Or that she was looking at the wrong time. But, she never felt like she saw it. Sipping her coffee, a thought occurred to her, that maybe there was no _magical_ star. This filled her with sadness and bitter loneliness. Had her grandfather lied to her just for her to fall asleep? Gritting her teeth, she stared out into the nothingness that was her land and took a hard swallow of her drink.

She screamed out as it burned the back of her throat. "Shit!" A ruffling sound came from inside her house. "Now I've gone and woken the kitten." She sighed. Her eyes stung with cold tears, as the burning sensation slowly eased away. More cautious, she took a small sip, once again looking up at the sky.

"Did you just pick a star all those years ago, hoping I would believe you? Because, quite frankly grandpa, that was a mean lie. I lost so many hours looking for it." As if to answer her question, a faint star twinkled in the far reaches of space. Aisleigh's eyes widened, astonished. Was he still looking after her? Off in the distance, she heard voices talking loudly. She strained to see, but the shadows of the trees hid whoever was talking. Silently, she sat low on the steps, looking for any kind of movement.

"I tell you, Sebastian," one slurred, "Abby likes you. Like a lot. I don't see why you wouldn't want to hit that."

"Where are we going, Sam? I can't see a damn thing," another, deeper voice, incoherently asked.

"Just wait. There's this old house, right up here it is. You can see the whole sky!" As if on que, the two men appeared from the old walkway, becoming illuminated by the stars. From where she was sitting, she could see the two stumbling around as they hung onto each other for support. Aisleigh pinched her lips together, trying not to laugh as they walked closer.

"I can see the whole sky from my house, Sam. Why couldn't we go there?" Sam attempted to lean in closer, as if to whisper. However, in his current inebriated state, he yelled louder than before.

"Because dude, this view is different. It has all the stars. All the time!" Aisleigh could see them a little clearer by now. She could tell which was Sebastian from his dark hair. She assumed the blond was Sam he had been talking to.

"But Sam," Sebastian tried to speak, "I think someone is living here now. A new girl. I saw her earlier."

"Is she cute?"

"I'm not going to answer that." As if sensing her around, Sebastian looked around, spotting a curled up Aisleigh on the porch steps. Her cheeks blushed as she struggled to stand. She lost her footing in the blanket, but quickly caught herself on the railing. Looking at the sky one more time, she saw the same twinkle she had seen before. It was the star her grandfather pointed out all those years ago. With one last quick glance towards the men, now just standing at the edge of her land, she made eye contact with Sebastian. She turned quickly, almost falling again, before racing inside her house. Closing the door behind her, she craned her neck to hear the voices leave.

"Sam!" Sebastian spat, now sobering up a bit, "I told you someone lived here!"

"Aw, man! I missed her?!"

Sebastian groaned, as he pulled his drunken friend back into the town. Aisleigh sighed deeply, raising her hand to her face. Touching her cheeks, they burned, surprising her _. 'I think it was the star itself that brought us together. We actually met in this town while I went to the beach. Took me years of living in the city to realize just how special this farm and your grandmother was to me. When that time came, I figured out that I hated the work, work, work of the city and wanted something more from life. When I returned, she was the first person I saw. I promptly asked for her hand, giving her a mermaid pendant. It took a few tries, she had to warm up to me see, but she eventually agreed to marry me. That was a happy day.'_


	3. Planted in Chaos

The morning came too soon, Aisleigh thought, as she rubbed her eyes. A sudden loud banging came from her door, jolting her from the edge of sleep. "Mrs. Spatts, I'm up. Work can suck it. I don't need it." She mumbled in protest. Another bang came from the door. Without opening her eyes, she walked to the door way, slinging open the door. Not even half awake, she mumbled. "Mrs. Spatts. We talked about this. I am not. A morning. Person. I'll just call in sick again, and you'll get your rent check. Please, for the love of Yoba, stop banging on my door."

"Good morning sunshine," a voice echoed loudly in her ears. In protest, Aisleigh held her head.

"Mrs. Spatts. I am in no mood for—" Her sentence fell short as her eyes opened, looking who was at her door. Quickly, she glanced down at her bed clothes—nothing but an extremely thin tank and lacy panties—before slamming to door tight, ashamed of what she had just done. Behind her, she heard banging once again, with Sam calling out to her, laughing hysterically.

"Now that we see what you wear to sleep, perhaps you can put something on a bit more appropriate. We need to talk to you." Fully awake, and mortified, Aisleigh looked around her cabin, only realizing that yesterday was not a dream. She did quit her job. She did move out to Stardew Valley. She did drink coffee at two in the morning. That was why her head was pounding uncontrollably. Below her, she heard a faint purring sound as Spike rubbed against her ankles _. What am I going to do? I cannot believe that just happened. No one has ever seen me so exposed. This is so embarrassing._ Holding her head in her hands once again, she spoke out.

"G-give me a minute. I-I need to change." Another fit of frenetic laughter came from behind her door. _Wait… We?_ "Is someone with you?"

"Yeah, Sebastian is with me. I hope you have coffee ready. He isn't the morning type. And none of that tea crap either. Coffee. He likes it black. Like his soul," he teased. There was a grunting from the other side of the door. "Hey, I was just messin' around man. Chill out." Feeling rushed, Aisleigh quickly put on some rough clothes before opening the door once again.

"C-come in. Sorry about the mess," she said softly, keeping her face hidden.

"Nah, it's fine." Sam said, as he folded his hands into his pockets. Aisleigh walked over to the little kitchen area and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee.

"Sorry I don't have any furniture either," she spoke out, keeping her full attention on the coffee as it slowly dripped into the pot. _Hurry up_. From behind her, she heard a whistle. Curious, she turned around to see Sam looking towards the ceiling as he walked around aimlessly. From the doorway, she could see Sebastian give his friend a disapproving look. Noticing that she had fixated away from the pot, Sam spoke out, trying to cover up his cat-calling attempt.

"This place is nice. I mean, apart from it being old and busted. These walls have held up pretty good."

"Thanks," she mumbled, "It is a far cry from what it once was, but I hope to restore it to its former glory."

"Good luck with that," Sam retorted nonchalantly. "By the way the land looks, you're going to need it."

"Sam," Sebastian warned.

"What? I'm just being honest. It's gonna take a lot of work. And," he said glancing towards Aisleigh, "No offense, but a girl from the city probably isn't cut out for this kind of work." Aisleigh narrowed her eyes, seeming to take his words as a challenge. As if to ward off any kind of disagreement, the pot began to whistle, telling everyone the coffee was ready. Reaching down below, she pulled out two new mugs, as she poured hot drink into them. Sam had walked over, graciously taking the cup as Aisleigh walked towards to door way to hand Sebastian his cup. With each passing step, her heart began to race. She could feel her face flush. By the time she reached him, her hands were shaking so uncontrollably, that it had started to splash out, burning her a tad.

"Thanks," he murmured under his breath.

"Y-you're welcome." She turned around quickly, needing a cup herself. She began to fish her cup from last night out of the sink full of soapy water when she heard a disapproving sound, almost as if someone was gagging.

"What is this?" Sam spat.

"Coffee?" She answered, confused by his question.

"Are you sure? It doesn't taste like coffee."

"That would be because," Sebastian explained, "You don't drink coffee unless it's sugar milk. And, really thin." He took a sip from his cup, seeming to enjoy the thick coffee.

"Sorry, it's just how I always make it. I don't have any cream or sugar either."

"It's fine," Sam said, holding out his mug. "You can have this."

"T-thanks." Aisleigh said, not knowing what to do with a full mug of hot coffee.

"Well," Sam started up, "We just came by to apologize for last night. I had no idea you had moved in. I used to come out here a lot during the spring and look at the stars, but I won't anymore."

"Why not?" She asked curious. _This conversation is going surprisingly well. I think I might actually fit in here._

Sam raised an inquisitive brow, "Because you live here? It would be rude to come over uninvited."

"It would be fine, if you wanted to come out. I like to look at the stars at night, too." She beamed a meek smile in their direction.

"Cool, we might do that." He stepped towards the door, leaving her alone in her small cabin. Slowly, Sebastian walked in, handing over his now empty mug.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'm going to need it today for work."

"No problem."

Walking out, he stopped, half turning back towards her before saying, "My mom would love to help you out, clearing the land. If you're interested. Come by later she should be in her shop."

Once Sam and Sebastian had left, Aisleigh began to feel odd. Sure, she stayed at home and never learned her neighbor's names, never went out to clubs or bars, never did anything social. That was just who she was—she liked her private time. But, she started to feel lonely. Pushing those feelings out, she poured herself another cup of coffee before taking Spike outside to the porch. Sitting down, she looked around at her farm. Was she really not cut out to be a farmer, like Sam said? Or was it just her own self-doubt keeping her paralyzed with fear? _It's too early for this._ Standing, Aisleigh stepped back inside her small abode, grabbing her cigarettes and phone. Looking at the time, she decided to give her father a call; just to let him know she had made it safely. _He must be busy_ , she thought as her call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Dad, it's me. Just wanted to give you a call and tell you I made it here in one piece. The trees have taken over, so I think I'm going to see if I can't find way to clear everything out. Last night was interesting. A few of the guys from town walked onto the property drunk. It was funny, though. I don't think they were expecting anyone to be here." She paused for a second, "It's so nice out here, everyone is really friendly. News goes around really fast; I wasn't expecting that. I guess that's good. It sounds like everyone gets along and takes care of each other. But, I'll catch you later. Love you." Hanging up the phone, she watched as Spike began to step onto the soft ground below the steps. She was hesitant about this place, but would probably warm up to it eventually; once the land was clear. Feeling ambitious, Aisleigh decided to go pay Robin a visit. If anything she could tell me how to start getting rid of all the trees.

Walking inside again, she placed her empty mug into the sink. She turned around, leaning against the counter. She had left the door open to keep an eye on Spike as she grew more confident outside. Maybe I can take her on a walk. She might enjoy that. Pushing herself off the counter, Aisleigh picked up the tiny harness. Walking back outside, she played with Spike, who was feeling extra spunky.

"Spike! Come here, let me catch you!" They played cat and mouse for a little while before Spike eventually fell to the ground completely exhausted. "Oh, come on. I wanted to take you for a walk!" Aisleigh teased. In a huff, she placed her fists on her hips, leaning over the small kitten. She rolled over, reaching towards the sky with her paws. Smiling, Aisleigh bent down closer, picking her up lovingly. She began to pet her head as she climbed her steps back inside. Stepping towards her small backpack, she began situating Spike inside so that she was comfortable. It was an old beat-up backpack she picked up when she started school. Over the years, Aisleigh had modified it; fitting it with a small screen around the sides and front so that Spike could watch comfortably while outside. Back then, Aisleigh had thought she would enjoy walking around Zuzu, taking in all the scenic buildings and parks she could find. But, after getting settled in and working, she soon lost her determination to do anything outside.

Before leaving for the day, Aisleigh decided to change her clothes to something a bit more comfortable for walking around the hilly and mountainous country side. Pulling out her drawers, she found an old pair of cut off jean shorts and a breezy tank top. Looking around, she could have sworn that she had bought boots. _Did I imagine that, or did I forget?_ Unable to remember, she put on an old torn pair of red tennis shoes. With Spike snug in her back-carrier, Aisleigh left her cabin for the day, walking back to Pierre's before continuing on with her day; wherever it took her.

As she began walking the road into town, she heard children playing and screaming.

"Vincent! Wait for me!" A little girl yelled.

"Jas, you gotta keep up! We have to find some seeds for Ms. Penny for class tomorrow!" Aisleigh giggled to herself, enjoying their innocence. _To be in grade school_ , she thought. In the distance, she heard their footsteps running and jumping around on trees. Continuing her walk, Aisleigh felt her body relax. There was something about the little natural tunnel of the trees that she found fascinating. _I should have brought my sketch book._ She sighed. _Maybe next time_.

Finally emerging from the forested dirt road, she saw Pelican Town in the light. It was very quaint and lovely. A few shops here, the saloon there. There was even a small clinic and a library. Above the town square, she saw Pierre open his doors, readying for the day.

"Oh, good morning Aisleigh! Back again?"

"Yup. I forgot to buy some boots. You see," she said extending her leg out, "I only have these sneakers. And, I don't think they would be very much use here." Fixing his glasses, Pierre took a close look.

Sighing he said, "I think you're right. Well, come on in. We might have something for you." Aisleigh followed the friendly shopkeeper inside. There, he began to pull boxes out from everywhere, trying to find boots that would fix. Holding the last box, it was becoming clear to Aisleigh might have to go without working in the fields for a while. Or climbing. Or doing anything that would otherwise be related in her plans on becoming more active.

"I hope these fit," she said quietly.

"I do too. Size six shoes aren't all the common around here."

"I figured," she sighed, "It's always been a struggle finding decent shoes. Even clothes. I wish I was taller so that I could wear normal clothing." Blushing, she asked, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to try on in clothes the girl's section? I'll be turning twenty-three this year. And I still shop in juniors."

"That must be difficult," Pierre added, pulling out the boots that already looked too large for her tiny feet.

Before she was able to put them on, Aisleigh knew that she was going to have to order some boots. Disappointed, she said, "I don't think these are going to work, either. Oh well." From behind the shops back door, there came a loud banging noise.

"Dad! Where did you hide it?!" Someone yelled.

Sighing heavily, Pierre answered back, "Abigail, a sword is not for a lady. Why do you insist on trying to use it?"

"Because," she retorted as the door swung open, "I want to be an adventurer! I want to explore the mines. Find all the treasures! Stop being stuck in the past." Walking up to Pierre, a woman looking around the same age as Aisleigh stomped her feet heavily in defiance. She had long purple hair and was very intimidating. _Who was this girl? She certainly doesn't seem like Pierre's daughter. Too high energy._

"See, this girl gets it. She's looking for boots. To explore the mines. Right?"

"Actually—"

"She is not going into the mines, Abigail. She is not adventuring. She's looking for boots so that she can tend her farm. Is that not right, Aisleigh?"

"Well—"

"Now, Abigail, why don't you go outside and read or something more ladylike that adventuring?" With an angry grunt, Abigail stormed out of the general store. Aisleigh sat in her seat, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Sorry about that, Aisleigh. She's a little strong willed."

"I'll say." She said, still staring at the door.

"Getting back to your boots. I could order you some, but they probably won't be in for a few weeks. I hope that's alright."

"It'll have to be. That will give me time to get the farm situated, and some free time to work on my artwork."

"You're an artist, too? There's another girl in town who actually moved here a while ago to focus on her artwork. She does sculptures."

"Oh really? I'll have to stop by and talk with her," she said with a smile. Putting her shoes back on, Aisleigh left the small store. Outside, she was taken aback by the simplistic beauty that was her new home. Everywhere was clear, there was no noisy traffic. _This must be the greatest place on earth_ , she thought. From inside her book bag, she felt a small squirming and meow as Spike began to wake up.

"Did you have a good nap?" The kitten sneezed, seeming to be in a post nap daze. "Well, we only have one more stop to make then we can go home and play some more. Does that sound okay to you?" Spike began to purr as she adjusted herself in her compartment. Standing in the sun Aisleigh looked around, trying to familiarize herself with the town. Feeling sure of herself, she began walking down a path that lead to a set of stairs, climbing the low mountains. Reaching the top, she stopped for a moment, taking in all of her surroundings. She saw an old abandoned building that caught her eye instantly. Curious, she walked up, trying to peer inside. The windows were clouded and broken. Paneling peeled off on the outside. _This place has seen better days_. Inquiring more, she reached down to the doors handle, but it would not budge. _I guess they locked this place up for safety reasons_. From behind the building, she heard something moving. Raising a brow, she walked to the edge of structure, trying to see what was going on. There, she watched as Abigail swung an old sword around, seeming to dance.

For a moment, Aisleigh stood in awe as she watched the blade twinkly in the sunlight. She watched as Abigail breathed heavily, sweat dripping down from her face. _She really is trying hard. I wonder what she plans on doing with that?_ Suddenly, she noticed that Abigail had stopped what she was doing and stared at her.

"I'm sorry! I heard a noise so I came to see what it was. Were you practicing for something?"

Smiling, Abigail wiped her face, steading her breathing, as she stepped closer. "Yeah. I'm trying to get better so that I can kill the slimes in the mines. They're small, but they pack a wallop."

"Slimes?" Aisleigh asked.

"Yeah, they're little creatures that live in the mountains and forests. They look cute, but they're not."

"I see. That actually sounds like fun."

"See? I wish my dad would see it that way."

"He sounds like he's just looking out for your safety."

"You're probably right. But, it does get annoying to be told to act like a lady, and be proper, and don't do that Abigail. Why doesn't he understand that I'm in a different generation?"

"I dunno. I feel like my dad does that too. It's frustrating."

Rolling her eyes, Abigail blew at her bangs, "That's an understatement." The two girls burst into a fit of laughter as they compared their dads and growing up in a world where it was okay to do manly things.

"So," Abigail began, after catching her breath, "Do you plan on exploring?"

"I haven't really thought about it, but you make it sound interesting."

"If you ever do, tell me and we can go together."

"I think I would like that actually, thanks."

"No problem. Well, I have to go. Things to slay, riches to find. You know."

Aisleigh giggled. "See you."

"Oh! If you want, let's trade numbers. So we can go adventuring sometime!"

"O-okay." Aisleigh stammered, slowly pulling out her phone. Quickly sharing numbers and saying goodbye, the girls went their separate ways. Aisleigh smiled to herself as she thought to herself. _I think I just made a new friend._

Continuing on with her walk, she passed a small river. It moved slowly as fish jumped in the air, glistening in the light of day. She stood for a few moments watching in wonder. How had she ever lived in the city when there was so much more to the world? _I can't believe I stayed there for so long_. Across the river, she saw more trees as squirrels, rabbits and birds played about. As her gaze wandered, she noticed a blue sign, her heart sinking. In big white letters she saw the words "Joja Corporation". Even out here, the massive company was trying to set its roots.

"Not here," she pleaded. With her head hanging low, she continued on following a small trail. Hours passed by, as the sun rose higher into the sky, when she stumbled upon a large house. On the outside, she saw a small wooded sign. In cute letters, she thought she made out "Carpentry" but she wasn't sure.

"Hello?" Her voice rang out as she pushed open a wooden door. Looking around, she saw a small counter. Stepping inside, she could smell the fresh scent of trees. _It's like magic_. Aisleigh started to feel excited as the air filled her lungs. The potency of the of all the wood furniture had put a spell on her, as she stood in the middle of the shops entrance. Everything began to disappear the longer she stayed by the door.

"Do you always do that?" She heard a voice call out to her. She hadn't noticed, but she had closed her eyes, as she imagined a thick forest covered in moss. Opening them quickly, Aisleigh looked in the direction the voice came from, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"Not normally. It's just being back here in Stardew, is making me think a lot. About nature. It's weird isn't it?"

"Kind of," Sebastian answered as he held a coffee cup in his hand. Her cheeks began to burn hotter as she thought everything she did embarrassed her. _Why can't I act normally?_

"I-is your mom here? I wanted to talk to her about maybe cutting down some of the trees on my property."

"She went somewhere a little while ago, but should be back shortly."

"O-okay. I'll just wait here then." Aisleigh began to fidget, not knowing what else to say. After a few moments of awkward silence, Sebastian walked away.

"Stupid star. Why did you twinkle then?" She was beginning to think that it was all in her head; fate and destiny. There was no such thing, was there? Shaking her head, she began talking to herself aloud. "Why do you always act so weird, Aisleigh? It's no wonder no one wanted to hang out with you in the city. Though, being cooped up in your apartment didn't help. You should have practiced your people skills."

"I'll say," she heard Sebastian say as he walked back down a hallway. "You always talk to yourself? In third person?" Mortified, Aisleigh could feel her face turn crimson red.

"N-n-not all the time. Just sometimes. It's weird I know."

Sebastian shrugged, "Whatever helps you think." Aisleigh cleared her throat, as she turned back towards the shops door.

"I'll come back later. I just remembered I have something to do. At the farm."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders once more, sipping from his cup, "Alright." As he stepped down a flight of stairs, Aisleigh waited until she was sure he couldn't hear her before she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around, she saw a small bench against the wall. Thinking it would be best to wait for Robin, she took a seat as she observed all the pictures hanging on the walls. There were some family photos, pictures of the towns people, various buildings constructed. She does a lot of work around here. I bet she has a to-do list a mile long. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess, sorry I missed your call earlier. I was in a meeting. But, I got your message, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You already sound happier."

"I think I am too, becoming happier that is. Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Did grandpa ever tell you how he and grandma met?"

"I think so? Something with a star and the beach? I think he made mention of a seashell too."

"Do you think it was true?"

She heard her dad chuckling on the other side, "It could have been sweetheart. It seems more fantastic than real. But I think there was some truth behind it. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I saw a star shining last night, and it just made me wonder." She paused for a moment, changing the subject, "How is everything there?"

"Same old same old. Your mother called me the other day, worried about you. She was driving down by your apartment and saw all your furniture on the side of the road." Aisleigh groaned.

"Was that all?"

"That was the jest of it. I won't give you the gory details."

"Thanks. Well, I'll talk to you later. I'm trying to see if I can't get a few of the trees taken away so I plant some crops."

"Alright, princess. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call or a short trip away."

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, Aisleigh." Hanging up the phone, the front door burst open as a woman walked in, her orange hair brightening up the room. She was wearing an orange vest, matching her hair, that looked warm and comfortable.

"Oh! You must be Aisleigh!" She said, wiping a small amount of sweat from her forehead. "I've been meaning to meet with you, my name's Robin. Sebby says you want my help with a project?" Behind her a man walked in, pecking her cheek.

"I'll be in the lab dear."

"Okay honey," she smiled at him as he walked out of the room.

Standing, Aisleigh introduced herself, "Yes, that's me. I was wondering if you would be willing to cut down a few trees for me? I would like to start clearing the land little by little as soon as possible."

Grimacing, Robin walked behind her counter as Aisleigh followed. Reaching below, she pulled out a small map similar to the one Pierre gave her. She pulled her bangs from her face, as she inspected the land that was Ebony Acres. Aisleigh stood in silence as she watched Robin measure, write down numbers, calculate figures. As the pencil moved about a scrap of paper, she started to become anxious. Was this too much to ask of her? What if she's not able to do anything? What am I going to do?

"Well," Robin started, "I could try to cut everything down for you. It's just," she tapped her pencil against the counter, "It's a large project, the biggest one I've ever been asked to do. It doesn't look impossible to do. It's not impossible to do, for a large team, but I'm just one person. And, there's not a lot of free hands that would be willing to help with this sort of thing."

"Oh," Aisleigh said, disappointed, "That's alright. I'll figure something out."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I wish I could be more helpful."

"It's alright. Thank you anyway." Feeling defeated, Aisleigh left the shop and started heading home. The sun was starting to set, making the forest glow around her. She started to feel heavy as she trudged away, her feet feeling so very heavy.

Back in town, she stepped inside The Stardrop Saloon, to purchase a small bottle of rum and a few sodas. She didn't make eye contact with anyone inside, just bought her drinks and returned home.

"You know, grandpa," Aisleigh slurred, already on her fourth drink, "You could've told me. These freakin' trees. Blocking everything!" She raised an angry fist towards the small forest before her. The night felt much warmer than last night, she thought. _Must be the alcohol_. She squinted her eyes at her cup, her body beginning to sway back and forth. Her hands fumbled around the porch, in search of her cigarettes. Taking one out, she almost put it in her mouth backwards, before lighting it.

"You almost had me there," she said, narrowing her eyes accusingly. Taking a deep drag, her phone began to ring. Aisleigh growled, she hated talking on the phone. She let it ring, going to voicemail. _That'll teach 'em_. Before she knew it, it started ringing again. Annoyed, she answered, hiccupping a bit.

"Hello?"

"Aisleigh?"

"This is she, who, who is this?" She asked, trying to steady herself against the wooden railing.

"It's Abigail. I was just calling to see if you were alright. I thought I saw you at The Stardrop, but you didn't stay long so I wasn't sure if you had been there."

"I was, but I felt like drinking alone so I came home to make myself a drink or two," she raised her glass to her face looking at the contents again, "Or maybe five."

"Rough day?" Abigail asked.

"You-you could say that. It," she hiccupped again, "Wasn't the easiest day. But I've had worse days when I lived in the city. Today just sucks. You have one of those days?" She could hear Abigail laugh, as she heard a sound coming from the dirt road.

"I have had a few," she said reassuringly. Aisleigh took her head away from her phone, thinking she heard Abigail's voice in the distance.

Unable to think clearly, she asked, "Are you in two spots at once? C-cuz I could swear you are." She heard Abigail laugh in her phone once more. At the end of her property, she saw her walk through the woods, her phone screen lighting up her face. "You're not, how did you do that?" Behind Abigail, two people walked behind her, keeping quiet. Screaming into the phone she said, "Abigail, run! There's p-people behind you-you!" Aisleigh hiccupped again.

Now closer to her, Abigail hung up her phone. "Are you really that drunk?"

"N-no," Aisleigh said, glancing to the side. Behind Abigail, Sam and Sebastian stood, watching as the inebriated Aisleigh struggled to sit up straight. Sighing, Abigail sat next to her, making sure she wouldn't fall over. Following her example, Sam and Sebastian stood around the end of the stairs.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" Abigail said, as she looked up towards the sky. It was another clear night, and the stars seemed to be glowing brighter than they did the night before.

"Yeah, I know." Defeated, Aisleigh set her glass on the steps, pulling out another cigarette. As she lit it, she heard Sebastian ask for one. Feeling generous, she held out her pack, letting him take as many as he wished. She could have thought she heard him say he would pay her back, but she couldn't be sure as her eyes started to weigh heavy. "I just thought," Aisleigh spoke up, "That moving out here would be easy. But, I don't have any boots, and it's going to take a few weeks for them to come in. I thought that I would be able to clear the biggest forest ever," she waved her arms in front of her wildly, "In a few days, but even that looks light it's going to take forever." Her head began to sink as she talked. Leaning against the railing, no longer interested in her cigarette, she continued her rant. "It's not that I was expecting everything to be easy. It's just… Just… I thought…" Her words fell as she quickly fell asleep surrounded by three people she was starting to consider her friends.

In a quick jerk, Aisleigh suddenly woke up, still sitting on her porch. "What the hell? Did I really fall asleep out here?"

"Yup." Someone said beside her. Startled, Aisleigh snapped her head around looking at Sebastian as he sat there next to her, his hood over his head. His hair was falling in his face, and as Aisleigh continued to stare at him, her cheeks flushed. Bringing a cigarette to his lips, he felt her gazing at him. He turned his head, looking back at her, as the moon illuminated her skin. Feeling exposed, he turned his head back, pulling his hood over his face. She thought for just a moment, she could see his face begin to speckle with pink.

Glancing around, she asked, "Where did Abigail and Sam go?"

"They left, about two hours ago. It was shortly after you fell asleep."

"What time is it?" She asked, holding her head. It had started to throb.

"Almost one." He answered, looking out into the distance.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"You were asleep."

"You could have left me here. I'm sure no one really comes around this area."

"I could have. But, I thought you could use some company. So I offered to stay."

Aisleigh raised a brow, "I could have believed you were a loner." Sebastian pulled his hood over his face further.

"I like my alone time. But, being the loner I am, I can see when someone needs a shoulder. As annoying as that might be, I can understand."

Smiling slightly to herself, she said simply, "Thank you."

"No problem."

For a little while longer, the two of them continued to sit out onto the porch. They didn't say anything much more between them. As Aisleigh started to feel better, she told Sebastian that she was going to go in for the night.

"Will you make it home alright?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, stretching as he stood. The bottom of his hoodie rose a little, showing off his lower abdomen, "I like walking at night. The darkness is soothing."

"Alright then," she said, struggling to stand, "You have a good night." Turning towards her door, Aisleigh missed the top step, causing her to fall back. Before she realized what was going on, she felt warm arms grab her, holding her so she wouldn't fall down. "T-thank you," she stammered, letting her hair fall in front of her face, hiding her nervousness. She heard Sebastian mumble as he stood her back up, making sure that she was firmly settled before leaving her alone.

Inside her cabin, she set down her small belongings; her pack, lighter and phone. Laying down heavily, she picked up her phone one more time as she checked the time. It was almost two, but she was wide awake. _Awake but extremely exhausted._ She opened up her contacts, looking at Abigail's number. She was excited to be able to have someone besides her dad and work in her phone. As she looked at her meager amount of numbers, there was one that caught her eye. _He must have added that in there_ , she thought as she saw Sebastian's number in her phone. Besides his name, she saw a little face, looking angry. This made her smirk. Just as she closed her phone, readying for bed, her phone vibrated.

 _I usually stay up late. If I'm up, you could text me_. Pinching her lips together, Aisleigh held her phone close before replying.

 _I might take you up on that offer._

 _Cool._ She fell asleep smiling, as she held her phone tightly in her hands.


	4. Weathering Hardships

A few weeks went by, as things started to fall into place. Aisleigh was becoming more active in the small town, and was now no longer feeling like the new girl. As rain lightly fell onto her window, she looked out sipping a cup of coffee. _Third day this week, and I haven't planted a thing._ Most of the debris covering her land was gone, transforming her land. The day after her drunken pity party, Aisleigh made a few calls, with the help of her father and Mayor Lewis, and was able to get a small company to come out and help Robin clear everything.

But, things were starting to slow down once again, seeming to damper her ambitious spirit. Sighing, Aisleigh stepped away from the window as she walked over to her sink, rinsing out the now empty cup. Standing at the counter, she turned on her small television set. The weekly weather report predicted more rain for the next few days. She sighed, turning her attention to Spike, who was playing with a few toys Aisleigh had made during her days spent inside.

On the nightstand, her phone began to ring, but she paid it no mind. She had received a few calls from Abigail, texts from Sam. Even a few invitations out to the saloon by other locals. But, nothing from Sebastian. She was beginning to wonder if he really meant to build a friendship. _He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to say things on a whim_ , she thought. _Still, it would be nice to hear from him_ once _in a while._ A loud crack of thunder sounded over her home. Sighing, she looked around her abode, trying to find something to do. She had sculpted a bit and finished a few studies of the forest around her. Everything that felt stagnate while she was in the city, seemed to flow openly; giving her the creative outlet she was looking for. But lately she was finding it difficult to become inspired again.

As she dug deep within herself to try to think of a new idea for her artwork, she heard an urgent knock at her door. Curious, she walked towards the door, opening it. Pierre stood in the doorway, holding an umbrella over his head as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Hey, Pierre. Everything alright?" She asked concerned. It was Thursday, and it seemed rather odd that he would leave his shop unattended.

"Have you seen Abigail? She never came home last night, and we're beginning to worry about her."

"I haven't, but I'm sure she's alright." Aisleigh said as she leaned against her doorframe casually. "She stays out pretty late all the time, right?"

"She does," Pierre started to explain as his breathing slowed. He took off his glasses, drying them with his shirt, "But, she always comes home. Caroline is really starting to worry. They had a rather heated argument last night before she left home." He paused, inspecting his glasses. Seeming satisfied he put them back on, as he looked pleadingly at Aisleigh, "I hate to ask, but would you mind looking for her? Neither Sam nor Sebastian have heard from her."

"Yeah, no problem. I'll change really quick and go find her."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Turning to leave, Pierre hoisted his umbrella over his head as he ran back into town. Closing her door slowly, Aisleigh walked over towards her dresser to change clothes. Pulling out a hoodie, she heard her phone ring once again. Raising a brow, she walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ais—"

"Abigail? Where are you?" It was hard to hear her, the line hissed in her ears.

"Mines. I'm—"

"Abigail, you're in the mines?"

"I'm stuck. Help—"

"Stay put, I'm on my way!" Hanging up quickly, Aisleigh threw on her hoodie and grabbed a backpack, slinging it over her shoulders. As she slid on her boots, Spike meowed seeming to be concerned.

"I have to go help Abigail. I can't play with you right now. I'll be home as soon as I can." Understanding, Spike jumped onto Aisleigh's bed as she laid down to sleep.

Standing at the mine's entrance, Aisleigh stood as water dripped off her. The clothes she had changed into were soaked down to her skin. She shivered as she walked closer to the first ladder leading into the caves below. She had only been down a few times, because there was little light. And creatures all around. And nothing was too secure. Sitting on the lip of the opening, Aisleigh yelled down, trying to listen from within. All she heard was the faint dripping noise of the caverns.

Trying to keep her hands steady, she stepped down. One by one, she was lowered deep within the mines. As her foot touched the ground, she took a deep breath. _Now to find Abigail._ Only on the first level of however many there were, Aisleigh was already straining her eyes to see. Thinking that she was safe, she pulled over her bag as she dug around for a small light. Feeling around, she found a flashlight. Turning it on, she put her bag back over her shoulder and began her search.

Returning home from the beach, Sebastian walked through his mother's shop. She hung up the phone, her face worried.

"Something wrong?" He asked, taking off his rain jacket.

"That was Pierre. Abigail is missing."

He raised a brow, "Are you sure? She could be exploring like she always does."

"That's what he thought too," she said stepping from behind her counter, "But, she never came home last night. Caroline is hysterical with worry."

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably hiding out somewhere," he said as he began to walk down into the basement away from people.

Closing his door behind him, Sebastian locked his door not wanting to be disturbed. Although it was normal for Abigail to go out on her own, it was rather out of the ordinary that she would not come home. He narrowed his eyes as he began to think of every place she could be. He sighed not having the energy to actually do anything; the rain always made him feel too tranquil. Although he welcomed the greys of spring weather, it always made him feel completely drained.

Sebastian walked over to his computer turning it on for the first time that day. He opened his email reading all the requests he received. Sighing, he stood back up walking up to the first level of his house. _I need coffee before I work on anything._ Trudging upstairs he passed by his step-father's lab. He glanced inside, watching him work with his half-sister Maru. He scowled, annoyed by how they acted. It annoyed him how they daunted, his mother included, on Maru _. She acts so perfect, like she never makes mistakes. I hate how everyone worships her._ He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, wondering what it was like to have a father that would do anything for him. Sebastian shook his head, not wanting to dwell on what could have been, and continued walking into the kitchen. Pulling a large mug from a cabinet, he slowly poured himself fresh coffee.

He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, watching as the rain pelted the window. His eyes looked lifeless and still. Sighing, he pulled his hood over his head. _Back to work._ From the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of movement heading towards the mines behind his house. Curious, he stepped towards the window barely making out Aisleigh as she raced passed. He raised a brow, thinking it odd she would be out during this kind of weather. _Maybe she heard a rumor about stones_ , he pondered. Seeming content with his deduction, he made his way back to his room.

At his desk, he stared at his coffee, the steam still rising. Sebastian continued to think about Aisleigh, her running towards the mountains opening. Absently, he picked up his phone to text her.

 _The rain makes the mines extra slick_ , he sent. It had been a while since he had seen or heard from her, and it was beginning to bother him. He tried so hard to isolate himself, but since she had moved into his town, Sebastian was finding it difficult not to think about her. Minutes passed by as he waited for her reply. Trying to ignore a voice in the back of his head telling him to worry, he put down his phone and began programing for his newest client.

His fingers clacked away wildly at his keyboard as a cigarette burned away in his ashtray. It had been a few hours since he had looked at his phone, or anything other than his computer monitor for that matter. As he finished his current module, he couldn't help thinking about Abigail and Aisleigh. He had still not heard from Aisleigh since he had texted her. Stretching, he picked up his cigarette. Taking a drag, he pulled up his messenger to see if Sam was on.

 _Have you heard from Abigail?_ He typed away, starting to get concerned himself. Moments passed by as he watched his screen waiting for a reply.

 _Not since Tuesday. I heard she was missing from my mom. Do you think she is?_

 _I don't know. I saw Aisleigh running towards the mines earlier._ _You think she knows something?_

 _No idea man. But seriously, you can't hog both of them to yourself. Who's it gonna be?_ Annoyed, Sebastian blew smoke from his nose, signing off for the night. It was true, that he and Abigail had talked about having a relationship. But, she always seemed too out going for him. _She is so hyperactive._ On the other hand, Aisleigh kept her distance, which irritated him to no end, but was nice. _She has legs that_ do _go all the way up_ , he thought reminiscing about the morning he and Sam came over unannounced while she was half awake. His cheeks blushed slightly as he thought about how cute she had looked just waking up in the morning. Out of the two, Aisleigh seemed like the girl who he could just be with without having to worry about keeping a conversation going.

Feeling flustered, he pulled his hood over his face. Without looking, he picked up his phone glancing to see if she had replied to his earlier text. _Nothing_. Angrily he stabbed his cigarette out. From above he heard his mother yell down to him, telling him that dinner was ready. He answered back, telling her he didn't feel like eating. He heard Demetrius mumble something, but couldn't make out his words. Sebastian furrowed his brows. _Shut the hell up._ He continued to sit at his desk looking at the computer screen. As anxiety started to churn his stomach, he stood heading towards the upstairs.

Leaving his house, he pulled on a stiff jacket, telling his mother he was going out. He heard her voice respond as the door closed behind him. Sebastian started walking to the mountain lake, but stopped. Rain dripped onto his face from his hood. He looked towards the mines. Thinking, he changed his mind about having another cigarette. Instead he began to walk to Aisleigh's house.

The sky was black, as night began to seep in after the day. Sebastian had made his way to Aisleigh's unnoticed. He could only imagine the rumors that would start; if everyone wasn't already worried about Abigail. He walked up to her door, knocking a few times. When no one came to answer, he walked around looking through her front window. It was dark inside, like no one had been home all day. While distracted by the void that was Aisleigh's house, he failed to notice Spike lunging at the window.

Startled, Sebastian stepped back, falling against the porch's railing. Catching his breath, he watched as the small cat settled herself on the windowsill. She meowed loudly at him. _She must not be home_ , he thought. Thinking to sooth Spike, Sebastian tried to open the door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. As the door eased open, he stepped inside. Just as he closed the door, lighting lit up the sky. For an instant, he saw the inside of her house. _It really is different from that first day._ Walking to her nightstand, he turned on the small lamp, watching as Spike squinting away.

"Sorry about that," Sebastian said, feeling regretful for blinding the kitten. Looking around he noticed all of Aisleigh's projects; sculptures of trees and animals, clays sitting against the wall waiting to be used, sketchbooks scattered about, half filled. From the windowsill, he heard Spike begin to purr. Turning back to the kitten, he noticed that she had moved to the nightstand and sat on top of a bound book entitled 'Memories'. Tilting his head, Sebastian picked up the book.

As he opened it, he crouched down onto the floor. When he had first glanced at the leather bound book, he assumed it was just an ordinary photo album. But, when he started flipping through the pages, all he saw were sketches. The first page was covered in little kid drawings, full of color and life. He smiled to himself as he looked at a stick figure Aisleigh, age five, with her father and grandfather. Continuing through the book, he watched as the sketches began to improve, no longer in color. She had still labeled all of her drawings by dates and ages, he observed, as he looked through her college years. She drew herself with one or two other people, he assumed were her friends. When she was in her last year of school, the pages were filled with her with and some guy.

He didn't know why, but this bothered him. Page after page, he watched as Aisleigh and this mystery man lost their smiles, the happiness no longer in their eyes. Sebastian was experiencing her heartbreak as he looked through the drawings. Apart of him felt relieved, but another part of him, one that was all too familiar with loneliness, grieved with her. Suddenly, there were no drawings of either of them. The next page, he saw was one of her late grandfather. There was great pain in the lines she drew. His heart began to ache as Spike nestled into his leg.

After she graduated, there were less drawings of people. She had isolated herself away from everyone. There were a few rough sketches of buildings from Zuzu, one or two of Spike. But unlike the pictures before, these were far and few between. Nearing the end of the drawings, Sebastian saw that she had only started drawing again after moving to Stardew Valley. There were drawings of the buildings in the square, the towns people. A few pages were covered with Abigail's excited expressions. On the very last page, he stopped.

There was just one picture, but he stared at it, wondering why she would draw something like that. It was his profile from the night he had stayed with her, looking towards the sky. There was no smile, no emotion on his face. But, his eyes seemed to shine. As if there was some kind of burning deep within his soul. The sky was painted with a few stars, but one in particular captured his attention. It was bigger than the rest, almost twinkling. _I wonder why that is?_ As he looked back at himself, Sebastian began to feel embarrassed, closing the book quickly. Leaving the book on the floor, he left Aisleigh's house, heading towards the mines.

Aisleigh was starting to lose hope. She had spent the whole day walking through the mines, and yet she hadn't found Abigail. Her voice was starting to get horse from all the yelling. Her clothes were still damp, weighing her down even more. Resting against a ledge, she looked around. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping down her face. In her hand, she carried an old rusted sword she had found in the beginning. She thought it odd that there would be a sword lying about, but remembered what Abigail had told her on that first day. _Slimes live in the mines. They're cute, but they're not._

She had lost count how many she had already encountered, but was starting to feel extremely fatigued. _How does she do this, all the time?!_ Aisleigh asked herself.

"Abigail! Where are you?!" She huffed. In the distance, she heard squirming. "Not again." She pushed herself off the stone wall, readying her weapon. She stood behind a rock, watching a faint shadow dance on the floor. She began to raise her arms, steading herself to deal the first blow. As the shadow creeped closer, she held her breath. Just as it was about to turn around the rock, Aisleigh let out a loud yell, bringing her sword down.

"No!" Abigail screamed, ducking down. Instantly, Aisleigh lost her momentum as the weapon fell to the ground.

"Oh, thank Yoba."

"Aisleigh! Am I glad to see you!" Abigail cried, wrapping her arms around her rescuer.

"What the hell Abigail?" Aisleigh sighed, relieved, as she embraced her friend as she cried on her shoulder.

"I was so scared! I thought I was going to be stuck down here forever!"

"Why didn't you go home? Everyone is worried sick about you."

"Mom and I got into a huge fight," she explained, "And, I was so angry. Then I started thinking about how you moved here and I was starting to feel better. But…" Her voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"I continued thinking, and please don't get mad at me, about how Sebastian has been talking about you all the time. And, it was getting on my nerves because I had liked him for so long. So I came down here to find him a stone that he likes so that maybe he would talk about me."

"You were jealous?" Aisleigh asked, clarifying.

"I was. But then, when I was looking for a frozen tear, it hit me."

"What did?"

"We have been friends for so long. And though we had been on a few dates, nothing ever changed between us. We're still just friends. He doesn't even look at me the way he did you."

"Oh Abby."

"Silly, right? I mean, you guys don't hang out or anything. So why do I feel helpless?"

"I don't know." Aisleigh said, trying to sound apologetic. She hated that she was causing her friend so much suffering. But, did she really like Sebastian? If she did, Aisleigh was in no position to be in between whatever could come of them. They were her friends so she would have to put aside her own feelings. _They have known each other longer than I have. Maybe it would be best._

The two girls stood, still holding onto each other in an embrace. _It must be late. We really should get out of here_ , Aisleigh thought.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked, pulling away from Abigail.

"More than anything!"

Emerging from the cave entrance, the two girls met Sebastian. The three of them stood in silence before Aisleigh spoke up.

"Oh, Sebastian," she pretended to smile, "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah. Would you mind taking Abby home? I have to go check on Spike. I'm sure she's worried about me. She also hates thunderstorms." Sebastian nodded, walking next to Abigail. Sure that she was well looked after, Aisleigh ran home, leaving the two alone. They stood in silence as they watched Aisleigh disappear into the storm. Abigail looked at Sebastian, watching his gaze follow Aisleigh. She could feel him slipping away from her grasp.

"Do you want to go to The Stardrop? Just the two of us?"

Defeated, Sebastian nodded, as the two walked out, their arms lightly touching each other. As they neared the saloon, they were greeted by Abigail's parents and a few of the town's night owls. Everyone began to cheer and rejoice, glad that their adventurer was home safe and sound. The crowd ordered drinks, celebrating their return. Abigail was the center of attention as she smiled and waved and told everyone about all the creatures she had encountered in the mines. Sitting in the back, Sebastian kept to himself, drinking coffee mixed with spiked creamed. His face was twisted, making him seem angrier than usual. Walking up to his friend, Sam sat down heavily.

"So, is everything she saying true?" He knew Abigail liked exaggerating her tales.

"Not entirely. Aisleigh actually found her. I was only there after they resurfaced."

Sam nodded. "You know; I saw her a little while ago. She ran passed like she was in a hurry."

"Spike," Sebastian added, as if that explained everything.

"Who?"

"Her cat."

"She has a cat?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, growing more annoyed with each passing moment. Sam laughed, patting his friend on the back, "I kid, man. You have got to lighten up." He paused, taking a drink of pale ale, "She looked like she was crying. Or on the verge of crying. Did something happen?" Sebastian sat in silence, finishing his drink in one last gulp. He stood from his seat, leaving the bar. Outside, he pulled out his phone, looking at the black screen. His hood covered his face, masking his feelings from anyone who might have seen him. Thinking hard, he began typing.

 _I like your drawings._ With nothing more he could say, he quickly sent the message before heading home.

Stepping out of the hot shower, Aisleigh looked at herself in the small mirror. Her eyes were red and puffing. She hated crying, even when it was one of those much needed cries. Sighing, she dried herself off, walking to her bed. Sitting down heavily; she looked around, wondering if she had made the right choice to leave Zuzu. She was beginning to feel like she was experiencing the same lull and depression she had whenever she walked into her building on Mondays. But, this was every day. Every waking moment. _Was it too late to move back? I would have to beg for my job back, and I don't think I would have my apartment. I probably wouldn't even be able to move back into the same building._ Staring at the floor, she noticed that her sketch book was on the ground. Thinking nothing of it, she laid down in her bed, trying to block out all of her feelings.

Suddenly, her phone alerted her. She had two messages; both from Sebastian. On the verge of tears, she began to dial a number she regrettably still knew by heart.

"Hey, it's me. Sorry to call so late. But, I need someone to talk to." On the other side, a male voice spoke to her, telling her it was alright, that he was still awake. "Why did we break up, Scott?" She heard him sigh. They had gone over this countless times, and every time he gave her the same answer; that they just drifted apart. Although Aisleigh accepted this answer every time, she could feel that he was holding something back.

"How many times do we—"

"Humor me. Please."

He sighed once more. "For the sake your own peace of mind, and because I hate to think that this still bothers you, I'll tell you the truth." Aisleigh waited patiently for him to continue, "I had felt like we never went together; you were always alone and never wanted to party. I can understand not wanting to now, but isn't that what college is for? Anyway. I had met this girl in one of my classes and we seemed to get along. One thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together. After that, I couldn't pretend that we were actually happy. So I left."

"Other than me not wanting to go out to parties, was there anything wrong with me?"

"Well, you were a prude, but whatever. Thinking back, you were probably the best thing that happened to me while in school. Is everything alright?" Aisleigh had begun to sniffle.

"Yeah," she lied, "I just couldn't sleep so I was going through my old memories book."

"You still have that thing?" He joked. Scott heard Aisleigh chuckle.

"Yeah, I still have it."

"But, you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, I have to go to bed. Work in the morning." There was silence between them for a moment. "Aisleigh, I'm sorry I was an asshole to you. You deserved better. Hell, you still do. If, this is about some guy, I hope that he's like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone who enjoys silence, your company, and who appreciates artwork. Those are things that might have been a red flag when we dated. But, if you find someone like that, I'm sure that they will make you happier than I did."

"Thanks, Scott."

"Anytime. Night."

"Goodnight." Aisleigh hung up her phone, hesitant about reading her texts. Her eyes began to feel heavy, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Opening them, she read Sebastian's words. They were short and to the point, but every letter was intentional. Carefully, she read them over and over, thinking about what Scott had told her.

 _I like your drawings._ Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if she stayed a little while longer in Stardew.


	5. Dancing in Flowers

As the morning sun rose about the horizon, Aisleigh wiped her brow. She had been planting in her small garden for close to an hour. Watching the sun rise, she was beginning to face her days with more optimism. Her farm was growing, she was becoming more social in town, and her artwork was taking off; she had even managed to sell as few items online. _Everything is finally falling into place._ She stood up from her budding plants, genuinely happy.

Off in the distance, she could see Spike playing in the grassy fields. She smiled as she took off her wicker hat. Holding it in her hands, she remembered how she had won the hat. About a week before hand, Pelican Town held their spring egg hunt. She had wanted to make her own mark, since she had started feeling more and more a part of the town. Mayor Lewis had called together participants and Aisleigh quickly joined them. She stood next to Abigail as he explained the rules; more for her own benefit than anyone else's.

"I win every year," Abigail taunted.

Aisleigh smiled, keeping her attention on Mayor Lewis, "Well, I hope you aren't a sore loser. Because I plan to win."

"Is that so?"

"It is." The two girls giggled with each other, their eyes burning with delight.

As they readied themselves while Lewis counted down, they wished each other luck. _I doubt I'll need it._ They had a minute to find as many eggs as they could, and once the whistle blew, they were off. Aisleigh kept her attention on finding eggs, not minding the cheers that came from everyone else. The clocked ticked down, her hands grabbing as quickly as they could. The whistle blew once more, calling everyone in. _And this one makes ten._

In the center of that town square, Mayor Lewis counted each participants bag. Before he announced the winner, everyone let out a chuckle as he made a poor joke about picking up garbage. Aisleigh began to shake with anticipation. She was hoping that she was the winner. She wanted it more than anything in that moment. She closed her eyes tightly, crossing her fingers as she waited for the results.

"And the winner of this year's egg hunt is…" Mayor Lewis paused, building dramatic tension. "Aisleigh! Well done!" Surprised, Aisleigh stepped forward, claiming her prize. From behind his back, a small hat appeared. It was simple, _but oh so very cute_ , she thought. Instantly putting it on her head, she turned around to her neighbors, smiling from ear to ear. Off in the distance, underneath a large tree, she saw Sebastian smiling to himself.

Walking in from the warming spring, Aisleigh hung her hat up, took off her boots, and sat down on a simple wicker chair. It was a collaboration with Leah—the red headed resident sculptor. In her free time, and with some spare fabric from Pierre's, Aisleigh had managed to make a few seat cushions that completed the chair. She glanced around her small abode, and was glad that she had decided to stay. The old cabin was definitely becoming a place where she felt secure; like she was finally apart of something again. She sighed pleasantly to herself. But, as she looked around, she was starting to feel cramped. Aisleigh had managed to fill her home with her artwork, potted plants, and bright lights. _Maybe I should ask Robin to build a studio? Or at least a separate bedroom._

Deciding on this plan impulsively, Aisleigh stood up quickly as she slipped her boots back on her feet. By the door, she quickly grabbed Spike's harness. Opening the door way, she called out to her pet. She could hear her tiny footsteps pouncing on the ground. Aisleigh smiled, enjoying her kitten. As Spike met her at the porch, she attached the harness readying to leave.

"How would you like a bigger house to play in?" Aisleigh asked her cat, as she flopped to the ground still not accustomed to her harness and leash. Spike let out a low growl, not paying attention to Aisleigh. "Well, I think it would be a good idea. It would free up space, and allow me to continue to work on projects. Maybe even get you a playmate. Would you like that?" Spike meowed, defeated.

The sun beat down Aisleigh's neck, the summer months soon around the corner. Instead of walking through town like she normally did, Aisleigh decided to walk the back way—a small trail behind her house followed the bottom of the mountains. It was simply beautiful. She had stopped a few times, trying to remember every detail so that she would be able to sketch it later. She smiled to herself; Aisleigh was really starting to enjoy her time out here. Yes, the beginning was rough, and it was hard getting settled in and moving forward. But, everything was beginning to move in the right direction. Pleased with herself, Aisleigh made her way to Robin's house uninterrupted. Before walking in, Spike had decided to flop hard onto the ground, protesting against being led around. Aisleigh bent down, grumbling to herself. _You are going to learn to like walking on a leash._

Still bending down, and being completely oblivious to her surroundings, she failed to notice the front door opening. Before she was able to react, Sebastian tripped over her; falling to the ground.

"Who the hell is…" His voice trailed off as he picked himself up, dusting off his clothes; noticing Aisleigh still crouching staring back at him, her face horrified.

"I'm so sorry! Spike was objecting and so I knelt down to pick her up and I wasn't paying attention and… I'm so, so, so. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll live."

Aisleigh stood, reaching out to help him dust off, "I know, it's just I feel so terrible. That was an awful place to kneel. I should—"

"I said it's fine, Aisleigh." She looked away. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to see if your mom wanted to do some work on my house. It's starting to get cramped with all of my work and furniture."

"You have furniture now?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Leah and I have been building some things together and the results are amazing!" Aisleigh beamed him a smile. Sebastian gave her a half smile—that was the only smile he was good at—his eyes shining with life.

"I'm glad you're starting to get settled in." They stood quietly for a few moments, not knowing what else to talk about.

"So," Aisleigh spoke up, "What are you up to today?"

Scratching his head nervously, Sebastian answered, "Well, I was going to hang out with Sam today. He's trying to get a band together and said Abigail wanted to join. Apparently, she is really good on drums." Aisleigh politely smiled.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun." She had placed her hand on the door to Robin's shop.

"Yeah," he mumbled, the light leaving his eyes. He had felt Aisleigh's disposition change. _Did that bother her?_ He wondered. He turned to leave, waving back to her.

Sam, Sebastian and Abigail practiced in Sam's room, and Sebastian couldn't help thinking that they were sounding pretty decent.

Taking a break, Sam said, "I think we're actually coming together. Pretty soon, we should see about trying to book a gig somewhere, just to test out our sound. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah!" Abigail cheered. She turned to Sebastian, wanting to have his input. He seemed in another world all together. "What do you think, Seb?" She asked trying to rouse his attention.

"What?" He asked coming back to reality.

"Do you want to try to set up a gig soon?"

"I guess so." He answered shortly before blanking away once more. Abigail furrowed her brows, not liking how he was being so easily distracted. She looked at Sam, making a face. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say, let him be. Ignoring Sam, she turned back towards Sebastian, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"So, the spring dance is coming up…" Her voice trailed off, "You guys going with anyone?"

"No," they said in unison.

Abigail looked down to her lap, her face growing redder. She began playing with her fingers, "That's good. Say, Sebastian, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Sure," he answered absently, not hearing a word she said.

"Really?!" Her voice bounced off the walls of Sam's room.

Sebastian winced, the sound catching him off guard. Covering his ears, he realized what Abigail had asked. Now, he was regretting his answer. But, maybe it was for the best. _Right_ , he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Y-yeah. Just don't be so loud."

"Sorry," she said covering her mouth. But, she couldn't help being so excited.

A few hours later, they finished their practice. Since Abigail was so thrilled about the upcoming dance, she had a hard time controlling her speed. Sam was beginning to feel irritated so he had ended early.

"It's getting late. Let's stop here. My mom should be starting dinner soon," he explained. Sebastian could hear the irritation in his voice and stood by his synthesizer as Abigail left, saying her goodbye's. "So," Sam began, putting his guitar away, "You really going to the dance with Abby?" Sebastian sighed heavily.

"I guess so. I mean, I told her I would."

"Still man, is that something you want to do?" He sat in silence thinking of an answer. _Do I really want to go with her? Do I really want to go at all?_ "Because if it is, then by all means go with her. Just, don't get upset if I ask someone else to the dance." Sebastian glared at his friend. Sam shrugged as he laughed out of his room.

Sebastian sat in Sam's room, thinking about his choice. _Am I really going to go with Abby? Why would I want to? And what would Aisleigh think?_ Sebastian surprised himself. He pulled his hood over his face, feeling the heat as his cheeks began to blush. Why was he even debating this? Aggravated, Sebastian left his friend's house to walk home. It was dark outside; his favorite time of day. There was a nice breeze in the air as he walked. He was by the old run down community center when he heard a voice.

"Hey!" Without turning around, he knew who it was; the person who kept him up at night. Without turning around, he replied back.

"What are you doing out here?" _Most everyone was in their homes, having nice dinners. Why was she out by herself?_

"It's nice out tonight, so I thought I would take a walk. Spike's out cold, so I came alone." He stood in silence, keeping his attention on the old worn down building. "What is this place? I saw Abigail here the first time we actually talked."

"The community center. It used to be a place where everyone came to hang out. But, then Joja came and people stopped visiting. Instead they began meeting at The Stardrop." He could feel her pout. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, she was always surprising him with how much she cared about this town. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked as they stood in comforting silence.

"That's alright. I can walk home myself." Sebastian felt his heart weigh heavy on her words. Slowly he turned to look at her. Her eyes were gleaming brightly in moonlight. His cheeks blushed as he watched her continue to look at the building. _So simple, yet so beautiful._ Another breeze blew by the two of them, making her hair fly in the wind. Her perfume wafted towards him, filling him with bliss. As he took a deep breath, he could feel his blush intensifying. It felt as if it was so obvious, so raw. _So embarrassing._ Quickly, Sebastian turned away hoping that she wouldn't see his vulnerability.

"I-I should be heading back home. I'll see you later." He heard her smile.

"Later, Sebastian." He waited until he heard her footsteps echo in the distance before he carefully turned back around to watch her leave. He reached up towards his hood, pulling it over his face out of habit. As he did so, he felt the warmth coming from his face. Why was she making him turn into such a mess?

Returning home, a wide smile on her face, Aisleigh noticed someone standing on her porch. As she walked closer with a raised brow, she began to see Sam's blonde hair move ever so slightly in the wind. Noticing her, he yelled out.

"How was your walk?"

"It was very nice. Thanks for telling me I should just clear my head." She had reached the porch, sitting down next to Sam. "There's so much to fix to turn this place around, I sometimes forget that there's other things I have to do to keep me together."

"It's all good. So did you see anyone while out on your walk?" Sam asked, prodding.

"I saw Sebastian. He was walking home."

"Did he say anything to you?" Sam continued, wanting to know if he had asked her to the dance.

"We talked about the community center for a little bit. But, he sounded tired so I came back home."

"He ask you anything?"

"Ask me anything?" Aisleigh repeated, thinking to herself, "I don't think so."

"So stubborn," he said under his breath. "Well, just so you know, in a few days, there's going to a be a dance. It's kind of like a tradition around here. All the single guys dance with the single girls. Like a match making thing. Really old fashioned. You wanna go with me?"

"Ah…"

"As friends, Aisleigh. As friends."

"Sure," she smiled at him. Sam shook his head as he pushed off to head home.

"Make sure you have a nice dress to wear. It's like a thing. Everyone who dances, gets dressed up."

"O-okay," she said, slightly embarrassed about wearing a dress.

"Oh! Before I forget," he said calling back to her from the edge of the land, "Don't tell Sebastian I asked you." He continued his walk home, waving back towards her.

Aisleigh sat on her porch confused. _Why did he not want me to tell Sebastian?_ As if hearing her thoughts, her phone vibrated.

 _If you want to go on a walk again, let me know. We could go together._

 _Sure. That would be fun._

As Aisleigh stood at the edge of the forest, she could hear everyone having a good time. She wanted to be a part of them, but she was in a dress. She couldn't remember the last time she wore a dress; they were always too uncomfortable for her. Waiting, she thought back to her text this morning from Sam.

 _I hope you're ready this morning. It's going to be a blast. Meet me on the edge of the forest, so we can walk in together._ She hated being the center of attention. Trying to calm her nerves, she swayed back and forth, watching as her dress followed her.

"There you are," Sam called to her. Aisleigh looked up, as Sam came to greet her. He was wearing a casual suit, nothing too fancy. Blushing, she looked down at her dress feeling too frilly.

"I feel silly," she admitted.

"Nah, you look fine. Your dress doesn't look half bad either." He said blatantly giving her a good looking over.

"Stop it," she kidded. Sam chuckled as he extended his arm, waiting for her to take it.

"Shall we?" Aisleigh began to shake nervously as she reached to lock her arm with his.

The two walked arm in arm, gaining the attention of all the town's people, as they made their way to meet with their friends. Abigail was wearing a dress as well—it seemed completely out of her character—as she stood underneath a large tree.

"Aisleigh!" She yelled, causing a shadow to move on the far side of the tree. "You look so perfect! Your hair is beautiful too!" Aisleigh blushed, reaching to touch her hair. She had woken up rather early that morning to tend to her small garden before getting ready. She had noticed that a small group of daisies had begun to bloom. _These will be perfect_ , she thought as she began to braid her long hair. It was simple, but so was spring.

"Well, go on. Give us a spin," Sam encouraged, holding Aisleigh out a ways. Aisleigh blushed as she stepped away, spinning slowly. As she did, she felt like she was free—flying in the wind. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she stopped. Looking at her friends, she noticed Sebastian slowly step out from behind the tree, still staying in the shadows.

"I'm so jealous," Abigail said, huffing to herself, "You look amazing. Where did you get your dress?"

"I honestly don't remember. I completely forgot about it until I was told to wear a dress to this thing." Abigail walked up to her friend, pulling her along.

"Are you thirsty? I am. Let's go get some punch." Aisleigh couldn't protest. They left Sam and Sebastian alone as they walked to a small booth for refreshments.

"You asked her?" Sebastian asked, his voice deep and brooding.

"You weren't going to ask her. Even after I told her to take a walk—so that she would bump into you." Sebastian let out a deep sigh of defeat. "I'm trying to help you man," Sam explained. "If I have to push you guys together I will." He could feel Sebastian glaring at him, his back turned, "Look, you obviously feel something for her, more than you did Abigail. And, if you can't make up your mind between the two of them, I'll help you."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Of course you didn't. You just give her googly eyes and blush around her. Like that's ever going to go anywhere." The girls returned, both with drinks in their hands. Aisleigh held one out to Sam, as he graciously took it from her. Abigail handed her extra drink to Sebastian, who still refused to step from behind of the tree.

"Aisleigh thought you guys could use a drink. Since it's starting to get warm."

"Thank you, Aisleigh. You're always so thoughtful," Sam said, a bit too enthusiastically. The four of them talked casually, waiting for Mayor Lewis to announce the spring dance to start.

As music started to play, Aisleigh stood across from Sam, looking down the line to see Abigail and Sebastian standing; seeming to be bored already. Quietly, Aisleigh whispered to Sam.

"I can't dance." He let out a small chuckle.

"That's alright, the dance is pretty basic. We just step towards each other a few times, twirl, bow, step away and twirl again. Nothing too fancy." With Sam's words of reassurance, Aisleigh began to feel at ease. The dance was the main focus of the day, with everyone staring at all the young couples. They smiled, and cheered, some even flashing a few photos. Aisleigh followed Sam's steps, as they danced towards each other. _It really is an easy dance_ , she thought. From down the line, she could hear Abigail whisper loudly to Sebastian, saying he was too distracted. As everyone stepped closer to each other, Sam began to speak to Aisleigh.

"So, how do you feel about Sebastian?" Aisleigh accidently stepped on her own foot. Sam let out a small chuckle, "Is that so? Well, my hope was that he would ask you. I think he feels the same way. But, he's stubborn. And Abigail had asked him before he was able to say anything to you about it. To be honest, I thought he would turn her down—he hates these festivals." Sam shrugged, as Aisleigh blushed, looking down the line. "Don't worry, though. I have a few more tricks up my sleeves."

"But, Abigail likes him. And they've known each other a while. I wouldn't want to come in between that."

"Come in between what? Listen," Sam sighed as they bowed to each other, "A few years ago, maybe. But, Sebastian told her there was nothing that could come from them being more friends. He actually said that right before you came to town. Sure, Abigail still carries a flame for him, but it's all one sided. If you want to be a part of something with him, you have to go for it. He won't make a move. He doesn't share his feelings," Sam teased.

"If he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her, then why does he continuously choose her?"

"It's kind of sad actually. He doesn't want to hurt her feelings, because they don't go together. He can see it. I can see it. I'm pretty sure you can. Everyone except Abigail can see. But, come hell or high water, she's determined to fight for him. And she does. But, honestly, he can't stand it. Between you and me, Seb's a romantic. He believes that if two people belong together, there won't be a fight. There won't be a struggle. They'll just come together how they're supposed to."

As the dance came to an end, all the couples bowed once again to each other before parting ways. It was later in the afternoon, and people were beginning to leave to head home. Lewis thanked everyone for coming.

"Want me to walk you home?" Sam offered Aisleigh as she held she shoes in her hands. She was standing at Pierre's booth, looking over a few items he had brought.

"Sure, just let me buy these," she said, handing over a few pieces of gold to the shopkeep. In her hand, she held a small packet of seeds.

"What are those?" Sam asked, curious. Aisleigh smiled sheepishly.

"Sunflowers. It's not the season for them yet, but they're my favorite." Sam nodded, as he once again extended his arm for Aisleigh to take hold of. The two walked to her home before parting ways for the day. Inside, she made herself a simple dinner. She took a shower and began to ready for bed. It had been an exciting day and she was starting to feel extremely tired. As she laid in bed, she picked up her phone, thinking back to what Sam had said earlier. Needing to have some advice, she texted someone who was starting to become a friend once again.

 _Did we ever have to fight?_

 _Well, this is new. Are you warming back up to me?_

 _No. I just wanted to ask you something._

 _Have to fight? Sure we had our arguments._

 _That's not what I meant. Did we have to fight for our relationship?_

 _Sure we did. We were just so different._

 _But, isn't that a good thing? Like opposites attract or something?_

 _It can be. But, when there's nothing to share, it's more of a physical thing. Not that we had anything physical._ Aisleigh blushed. She could tell he was joking, but it always struck a nerve with her. She believed that if she was supposed to be with someone intimately, it was going to be with someone she could be her complete self; not just someone who thought she was being her complete self.

 _Night._

 _Night, Aisleigh._

As Aisleigh started to turn off her phone for the evening, her phone vibrated once more. Without looking, she assumed it was Scott again. They had been talking a lot, building back up a friendship. He was seeming to see her as a person, different from the girl he knew in college. She could tell that he actually was enjoying himself as they had their late night conversations. And he had told her so. But, she was no longer interested in having a romantic relationship with him. _That ship sailed a long time ago._ All she wanted was a friend, that knew more about her than she cared to realize. Opening her phone, she read the message.

 _It was great seeing you today. I hope you enjoyed your time with Sam._

 _I did. It was really fun to do something with everyone._ She waited for his reply, but Sebastian never did get back to her.

Sebastian sat at his desk, reading Aisleigh's text over and over again. It was starting to seem that she was more interested in Sam, and that bothered him. Feeling down and outcast, he stayed up all night, working on projects. Maybe Sam had been right. Perhaps he needed to prove that he was starting to enjoy her company above anyone else's.

It was almost three in the morning, when Sebastian received an instant message. It was an unknown name, but he had started to expect this kind of contact from future clients.

 _It might not be any of my business, but Aisleigh adores sunflowers. I bet she would like them from you._ Confused, Sebastian began typing a reply.

 _Who is this?_

 _An old friend of hers. We talk from time to time. I think she's been telling me about you, but I could be mistaking._

 _An old friend?_

 _An old college friend. A while ago she called me crying, and I assumed she was talking about some guy, she always is when she calls crying. I hate hearing her cry. So I pulled up your small town, doing a personal investigation. And, you seemed to be right up her alley, so I decided to contact you. Anyway. Sunflowers. Adores them. Have a good one._

Sebastian sat at his desk, staring blankly. His mystery contact had disconnected. Who was this person? From the tone of the writing, Sebastian assumed it was a guy, but it was always so hard to tell who people were on the other side of the screen. His mind wondered, thinking about her old college friends. He thought about her sketch book. Had this friend been the man she had so many pages of? He grumbled to himself as he began to feel frustrated. Pulling up an internet tab, he looked at floral shops that might have sunflowers year round.


	6. Summer Heat

Summer had started, and Aisleigh was finding it difficult to work in the heat. Sure, there had been heat in the city, but there was always a way to escape it. Here, she had no such luck. Most of her days, she spent the early morning outside before venturing back inside her newly renovated house. With her new bedroom, she had rigged a room divider so that she had a place to work on her artwork. At first, she had plenty of space. But as time progressed, she was once again running out of room. She sighed to herself, as she sat on her couch slouched watching the T.V. Suddenly, her phone rang. Already tired from the morning, she struggled to sit up to answer her phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, princess! I haven't heard from you in a while, so I thought I would check in. Everything going alright?"

"Yeah, everything is going great. How are you?"

"You know me, always to the grind stone. Which is why I was calling you. It's been a while since I saw you last, how would you like to visit your old man for a night out?"

"I'd like that much! Did you have a day you wanted to do that?"

"How's tomorrow night sound? We could talk about your farm, your artwork—which I've seen people around buying it, very impressed—and anything else you wanted to talk about."

"That sounds great!" She paused, thinking, "Say dad?"

"Yes?"

"How's your I.T. department? Still lack luster?"

"You could say that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's a friend in town that does programing, and I was thinking since they've always wanted to see the city, that perhaps you would be interested in looking at their work."

"That sounds plausible. So, tomorrow. How's eight sound? At our usual place?"

"Yes! It's been forever since I've had a real juicy burger. Will Grace be joining us?"

"Probably, she misses you too."

"Awesome, tomorrow at eight. We might stop by the house earlier if that's okay."

"Sure, you can catch up with Grace."

"Okay, see you then!"

Aisleigh hung up her phone, excited for the next evening. She was already thinking of everything she needed to prepare by then. _First things first_ , she thought as she put on her shoes, walking out the door. It was close to noon, and she was already detesting her time outside. She had barely left the cool of her house and was already beginning to sweat. _This is really unattractive. I hope this won't be a problem._

Reaching Sebastian's house, she wiped her brow. Aisleigh was still sweating as she entered Robin's shop, as she tried to cool down.

"Another hot one?" Robin asked, as Aisleigh walked down to Sebastian's room.

"Yup. I really hope my plants don't die before the season's over."

Robin smiled at her remark, "Well, I'm sure that you can make it work."

"I hope so," she said, watching as Robin went back to drawing up some plans for a building renovation.

Knocking on Sebastian's door, she walked in. "I forgot the password. I hope that's okay." She had stopped in her tracks as Sam and Sebastian both looked at her. Sam let out a small giggle.

"Passwords huh? You guys must be the best of friends now." Sebastian stared at his table, his cheeks speckling. Aisleigh cleared her throat, still stuck in the doorway. "Wanna join us?" Sam asked, taking his attention away from the game he and Sebastian were playing.

"Ah, sure. What is it?"

"Solorian Chronicles: The Game." Sebastian said simply. He was keeping his attention on the deck of cards in front of him. "You play before?"

"No," she started to answer as she walked to the table, joining them, "But, I have watched a few people play online. I've always wanted to play though." She watched as Sebastian began to smirk.

"What do you want to play?" He asked.

"Hmm. The healer," she said matter-of-factly.

"You sure?" Sam asked, getting more comfortable.

"I'm sure. I think it would be fun." As they began, Sebastian read off the scenario. The three of them worked together as a team, defeating enemies and becoming heroes. The game quickly ended, everyone excited, and surprised that Aisleigh had done so well.

"Should've known you were going to heal Sebastian. What with your passwords and such," Sam groaned as he stood, stretching. "Well I gotta head home before work. You guys have fun." He closed the door behind him leaving Aisleigh and Sebastian as they looked at each across the table awkwardly.

"So," Aisleigh began, clearing her throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a small trip. Nothing fancy, just a night in the city." Sebastian raised a brow.

"Just a night in the city?"

"Yeah. My dad said that we should get together and talk about things." Sebastian sat in silence, trying his hardest to act normally. Aisleigh's words rang loud in his head as he tried to picture an evening out together. Yes, she did say that her father had invited them, but what if there was more? He reached towards his hood reflexively. "Is something wrong, Sebastian?" She asked worried.

"N-no. That sounds like it would be interesting."

"Great," she said softly. She tried to keep her enthusiasm to a minimum remembering that he hated loud and explosive noises. "I'll be by tomorrow around noon so we can drive up."

"Okay." With nothing else for them to talk about, Aisleigh turned to leave, reminding him that she would be back the next day.

Sebastian sat in his room alone, still pondering what Aisleigh had said. It was beginning to drive him senseless. Needing some friendly advice, he texted Sam.

 _She asked me to go with her to the city tomorrow and talk with her dad._

 _Wait. You guys aren't…_

 _No._

 _Hmm… You sure? Because if I find out that you are…_

 _We aren't dating._ Sebastian, still hidden away in his hood, began to blush hard. _We just hang out._

 _Uhuh._ Sam wasn't too convinced that they were just friends. But he was glad that Aisleigh was beginning to bring out his friend's more social side. _You two just have fun. And behave._

 _Hmm. Should I do anything?_

 _Are you trying to make an impression?_

 _I dunno_. Sebastian could hear his friend sigh.

 _You obviously like her. Just be normal._

 _Normal. Got it._ Feeling a bit better, Sebastian decided that he would do some work—it always helped him relax to focus on monotonous things. Before he knew it, it was close to midnight. _Did I really burn through the day like that?_ Despite his hours of work, he was still feeling anxious about tomorrow. Sebastian decided to take a walk outside. It had been a long day for him, completely draining. But, he was still wide awake.

 _I'm really excited about tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. Can you sleep?_ Aisleigh had texted him. He smiled at his phone, pulling his hood completely over his face. Sebastian was beginning to like feeling this way, constantly smiling. Before Aisleigh had moved to town, his days dragged on, seeming to never end. But now, everything was moving in such a blur. _Was Sam right about me liking her?_

 _I'm excited too,_ he replied. _So, should I expect anything?_

 _That's a surprise. Don't pull your hood over your face._ She teased. He couldn't help it, though.

 _I'm doing no such thing._

 _Liar._ He chuckled to himself.

 _You can't see me._

 _True, but I know you. You always pull your hood down. Why?_

 _I dunno._

 _Liar._ Sebastian blushed.

 _So, maybe I get embarrassed._

 _It's cute. I like it._

 _No it's not._

 _It is! It's your smile._ His phone began to ring before he was able to reply.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Just wanted to tell you goodnight."

"Night, Aisleigh."

"Night Sebastian. Don't stay up too late, alright? We have some things to do before dinner."

"Is that so?"

"It is!" He laughed into his phone. It caught him off guard, but he enjoyed how he sounded.

"Okay, Aisleigh, I won't. You don't stay up too late either."

"No promises."

Aisleigh woke early the next morning. She had only been able to get a few hours of sleep. But, she was excited to see her father. It had been a while since she had felt this way. After she watered her plants, she picked a few budding fruits and vegetables making a note to sell them before she left. The night before, she had packed a small bag, hoping that some of her clothes were still at her father's house _. And if they aren't I can always do a little shopping._ With all of her morning chores done, she sat around her house. Time seemed to slip by slowly as noon approached. _Screw it, we can leave early._

She stood from her chair, looking around to make sure she had not left anything out. Seeming satisfied, she opened her door only to see Sebastian standing ready to knock.

"I thought it might be best if we left early." He explained, trying his hardest not to tug on his hood.

"Great minds, I guess," Aisleigh giggled as she locked the door behind her. "So you ready?"

"I think so. I didn't know what to bring, so I don't really have anything."

"That's alright, I was thinking I might need to do some shopping anyway. It's been a while since I got dressed up for dinner."

"So, it's a formal thing?" He asked raising an unsure brow.

Aisleigh let out a loud laugh, "Formal? No. My dad hates those kinds of things. I just like to look cute." Sebastian nodded as his gaze went elsewhere.

"So," He said, not knowing where the conversation should go.

"Come on," Aisleigh commanded, pulling his hand towards her car. "I know it's different from your motorcycle, but with the windows down, it's almost the same."

"Doubt it," Sebastian pestered as he climbed into her car.

Their drive was uneventful, but fun. They stopped at a few places along the way, taking as many pictures as Aisleigh wanted. Sebastian was hesitant in the beginning, but by the last stop and final picture, he was starting to enjoy himself. And it showed. It was a simply picture, the two of them standing closely together. They were both smiling so wide that their eyes closed. Behind them, the city lights were already lit, as dark clouds roamed in from the sea.

"Let me see," Sebastian said as he reached around Aisleigh to grab her camera. Protesting, she tried to squirm away, flashing photos all the while.

"No, not until we get back."

"Why not?!" Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Aisleigh, reaching as far as he could. She was just under his chin and he couldn't help but smell her perfume. Having no control over himself, he pulled her in tightly. "Let me see!"

"No!" They both laughed, not leaving each other's embrace. Aisleigh snapped a few photos of them, not paying any attention as to whether or not they were in the frame.

"Fine," Sebastian said as he loosened his grip. "If you won't hand it over willingly, I'll just have to take it from you." He began tickling her. It was as if it was completely natural, the two of them just existing in this moment. Aisleigh laughed, her body twisting and turning as she tried to get away.

"I won't let you see, Sebastian. Not until I can get them printed out."

"But, they're right here," he pleaded.

"They are, but,"

"But nothing. Let me see them!" As cars drove passed, they honked their horns. Suddenly, the two of them came back to reality. As they looked at each other, their faces turned bright crimson, completely oblivious to how natural they had just acted with each other. Were they actually a good fit? A rain drop fell on Aisleigh's head, catching Sebastian's attention. Reaching to wipe it off, they stood in silence as more fell until it started to rain.

"We should get back in the car," Aisleigh said, her voice quiet against the loud roar of the coming storm. Sebastian nodded in agreement as the two sat back in her car. As they continued their trip, almost to the city limit, they sat in silence. Between the two of them, the small camera set on the console. Occasionally, Aisleigh looked down at the last photograph she had taken. The clouds in the sky had turned the bright day into nothing but greys. Everything around them was heavy with blues and blacks. But, looking closer, she looked at the two of them, only fitting in a quarter of the frame. She could barely make herself out, but somehow managed to get Sebastian's profile. The two of them looked as if they were the sun itself; entirely and absolutely happy. Almost blinding. She could feel her face get hot once more, as she pinched her lips together.

They arrived in the city and to her father's house without so much as a word the rest of the way. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. It just was how it was sometimes. And Aisleigh loved it. As she pulled into her father's drive way, a woman stepped on out to a low set of stairs, waiting to greet them.

"Your father said you might be stopping by," she said, her arms held out for an embrace. Her hair was a bright red and fell just above her jaw. She was wearing a simple sundress, it flowed in the breeze as more clouds rolled in.

"We are," Aisleigh said, returning the hug. "I wanted to stop by to see if I had something to wear tonight. Will you be joining us?"

"Possibly."

"Grace, you have to. It'll be so much fun." She laughed, as she noticed Sebastian slowly emerge from the passenger side.

"And this is?"

"Sebastian, I told dad that there was a friend of mine who might like to talk to him."

"Ah," Grace understood, a small smile adorning her fragile face. "The programmer?" She asked, clarifying.

"Yes ma'am," Sebastian said quietly, keeping his distance. Grace smiled politely at his answer, seeming to be happy that Aisleigh was making friends in her new home.

"Well," She began as she led the two of them inside, "Your room is still untouched, so you can see if there is anything you'd like to wear. Your father and I were thinking about heading out around seven or so, if that would be fine with you two." Inside, Sebastian couldn't help but look awestruck as he looked around the foyer. Everything was very brightly lit and made of marble. He had trouble wrapping his head around the thought of Aisleigh coming from a wealthy family. She had always appeared to be so modest and humble, that it never occurred to him that her father was a powerful man. With introductions out of the way, Aisleigh led Sebastian upstairs towards her room. On the second floor, Sebastian was still flabbergasted as he walked past walls covered in classical paintings and small ornamental decorations.

"And this," Aisleigh explained as she pushed two double doors open, "Is my room. Feel free to make yourself at home." As they stepped inside, Sebastian noticed a large bed sitting close to a balcony, showing off her expansive back yard. He admitted to himself that her room was elaborate, but it was her. Paintings in progress were strung about the room, some sketches laid about. She had photographs line the walls, hung up chaotically. But, just as everything seemed to be out of place, it told a story. Her story.

"I never imagined…" He said as his voice trailed off, still in shock of her father's house.

"What?" She asked as she dug through her spacious closet.

"That this was your room. I mean, your stuff is everywhere. That I expected, but everything is so… So…"

"Marvelous?" She yelled from the back of her closet sounding annoyed. She had had a dress in mind that she wanted to wear that evening and was having trouble finding it.

"Y-you could say that," he said as he slowly sat down on a padded bench.

"Well," Aisleigh began to explain, still deep in her closet, "Dad always worked hard growing up. He was mid management when I was born, so I only heard stories about how he was able to climb the corporate ladder. But, honestly, I think he bought this house for appearance sake."

"Appearance sake?"

Emerging from her closet scowling, she continued, "He hates having such a large house and parties. But, because he's now a CEO, he has to have something, I guess, to show off when he has big fundraisers, or a new client. Or speeches." Aisleigh let out a defeated sigh as she walked over to Sebastian, joining him on the bench. "So, it looks like we'll have to a bit more shopping than I planned. But, whatever. You wanna get going?"

"Sure," he said, still not able to completely grasp this side of Aisleigh. As she stood, she turned to look down at Sebastian, a fire burning in her eyes.

"Race you."

"What?" He asked, her words catching him off.

"I'll race you, to the car." She had already made it to her doorway, as if taking her spot. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he took his spot next to her, humoring her. "3… 2…"

"Hey!" Sebastian yelled as Aisleigh took off heading towards the stairs. "That's cheating!"

Aisleigh let out a loud cackle as she sat on top of the marble railing, "You're gonna have to keep up if you want to win." Sebastian smiled to himself as he quickly closed the gap, following in Aisleigh's footsteps. As the two raced, Aisleigh heard Grace call out to her, telling her to be safe.

"I win," Sebastian gasped as he hit the car door seconds before Aisleigh.

"Beginners luck," she said, unlocking the door. "You could have won because of your long legs too. But, I was hoping that you would let me win. You know, since we're going out." Aisleigh paused, "To buy clothes. Going out to buy clothes."

Her words echoed in his ears, as he thought about the two of them actually dating. It wouldn't be too bad, he thought, if they were to start seeing each other. But, he wanted to see if it was just a physical pull that he was feeling or if there was actually something more to their budding friendship.

"How does this look?" Sebastian asked as he walked out of a dressing room, feeling exposed and uncomfortable shopping for new clothes. The two of them had driven to Zuzu's shopping district, all the stores looking the same. They had mannequins in the windows displaying this seasons newest fashions, that were too bright for his taste. But, he wanted to make a good impression so he tried to take Aisleigh's words to heart.

"Not bad," Aisleigh analyzed, watching as Sebastian awkwardly turned around, "But, I feel like nothing here will suit you." Sebastian let out an exhausted sigh, not enjoying his time out looking for new clothes. This was their third store, and though he was enjoying their time together—more than he thought he would—trying on clothes wasn't exactly what he like to do. _I'm trying to branch out_ , he thought to himself as he slowly walked back into the changing room. From outside, he heard Aisleigh as she mumbled to a store clerk who had asked if they were finding everything alright. _I bet this isn't what she was expecting. Sam would be better at this._ As he changed back into his dark clothing and neatly put the clothes back together, he saw Aisleigh beaming at him. _What is she looking at?_ The two of them stood for just a moment starring at each other.

Sebastian began to blush lightly, as he pulled over his hood. _Why does she look at me that way?_ He cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say to ease his tension, "So another store?"

"Just one more," she said as she stepped forward reaching her arms out to take the failed outfits. "But, I think this next one will be the last one. It was silly of me to think that these would work for you." He looked down, feeling like he had let her down. He mumbled an apology under his breath. "Oh! No, that's not what I meant. I mean, these aren't you. If we're going to find something that will look good on you, we need to shop for _you_."

"Alright," he said still keeping his head down. The two of them stepped outside the store just as the sky opened. Aisleigh let out a startled scream, not expecting the rain to fall so hard against her skin. Feeling compelled, Sebastian lifted his hoodie off his chest, holding it over her head. From the corner of his eye, he could see her look up at him, giving him a wide smile. She held onto his hoodie tight as she led him towards her car.

"Sorry for stealing your jacket," she said as she started her car, "You're going to freeze." She reached to turn on the heat, but stopped as Sebastian reached out stopping her hand.

"It's the middle of summer, Aisleigh. And, I'm not sweet enough to melt," he joked. He leaned back in the chair as water dripped onto his face, "Besides, the rain is refreshing." As they drove away, he kept his attention towards the sidewalk, watching as people raced passed with their umbrellas out. He observed groups of people, but focused on couples walking slowly in the rain, enjoying their time together. They sat in silence, letting his mind wonder. _Do we look like that?_ He asked himself, noting the obvious couples as they smiled at each other sweetly. _She probably wants someone like that, someone to spend time with effortlessly._ Defeated, and blushing brightly, he kept his attention towards the outside world.

"Finally," she called out as they reached their destination. Bringing his attention to the store front, Sebastian thought it odd that this was the store she had mentioned. Outside, there were no figures showing off clothing, the lights inside were dimly lit. Although he was already feeling more comfortable about this store, he questioned if this is what she thought of him. Dark, brooding, uninviting.

"This the place?" He asked as he stepped out, the rain still falling down with force. He stood as he waited for her to come to the sidewalk, his shoulders slumping together as his hands held their own in his pockets. Aisleigh raced ahead of him, waiting in the doorway. She smiled to him, motioning for him to follow. Without hesitation, he made his way to the door opening it slowly. As they spent more time together, he was finding it harder and harder to resist her effortless smile. The inside of the store was dark, just as he was expecting. As they walked around looking at the clothing racks too close together, he felt at ease as Aisleigh pulled him along. Music thumped loudly as strobe lights danced above their heads. Sebastian looked at the clerks, all dressed as they pleased, adoring their bodies with piercings and tattoos. _Is this really what she thinks I like?_ He asked himself, seeming delighted that she read him so easily.

Walking around, she pulled down pants and shirts, guessing his sizes, thinking that they would fit his personality. Aisleigh handed him the now piles of clothes, gesturing to him to try them on. As he walked to the changing room, he watched as she walked away, leaving him be. In the dressing room, he looked at the clothes, having a hard time deciding which he would try first. Feeling a sense of confidence he never knew he had, he began pulling shirts and pants on, surprised that they all fit well. Sebastian was losing himself, forgetting that he was supposed to be showing off her choices. As he put on a matching pair of shirts and pants, he slowly stepped out of the dressing room, looking around for Aisleigh. It took him longer than he cared to realize to find her, but smiled to himself as his eyes landed on a small girl sporting a dark red dress as she twirled about.

Slowly, he walked up to her, noticing that he was wearing a shirt that matched her dress perfectly. He tapped her shoulder, making her turn to face him, as he bowed deeply extending his hand. Seeming delighted, Aisleigh curtsied, taking his hand as they danced together in the store. They weren't matching the music's upbeat rhythm, but that didn't matter. All around them, shoppers and associates alike stopped what they were doing to focus on the two who had started to tango in the store.

"Sam said you couldn't dance."

"I can't. To things I don't know. I'm actually surprised though, that you know how to dance. From the way Abigail reacted to you during in the spring, I was sure you couldn't either." Sebastian smiled twistedly.

"Looks like I'm just full of surprises," he explained as their dance came to an end. Aisleigh leaned back low looking at the ground. He could see her throat move as she laughed to herself.

"See," she started as she stood up, "I knew that this place would be perfect for you."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked, still unaware of the crowd that they had just entertained. As Aisleigh opened her mouth to answer, a roar of applause sounded around them, making them both look around terrified. He could feel himself begin to feel utterly exposed, wanting to go back and hide as he watched people look at their phones recordings and pictures. _Great_ , he thought to himself. Just as he was about to turn away, he felt a warm sensation envelop his hand, causing him to look down at Aisleigh. He could see that she too wanted to turn away and run, but something was keeping her firmly planted to the ground below them.

"T-take a bow," her voice shook. He could feel her hand begin to squeeze his, as if needing reassurance. He smiled at her, squeezing back, as he bowed to their audience.

They were sitting together with Aisleigh's father and Grace across the table. Sebastian could hear Aisleigh go on and on about how she was doing, extremely happy to be in a place where she could work on her artwork. If there was one thing that he had learned about Aisleigh, the only thing he learned about her, it was that her artwork was her everything. He couldn't help but get lost in her words as she talked about her passion. _Reminds me of programming._

"So, Sebastian," her father said interrupting his thoughts, "Aisleigh tells me that you want to work in the city."

"I'd like to," he answered sheepishly, drawing himself back into his shell.

"Well, if you ever get the chance, why don't you stop by my office. We could talk about some things."

"A-alright," he stammered. The conversation went onto a few other topics, none of which he cared to listen to too intently. He heard Aisleigh cheer about something, but was too lost in his own world to realize what it was about. Sebastian was quiet the rest of dinner, watching Aisleigh, her father and Grace go on about their own separate lives. _Do I really want to leave her?_ He was beginning to think that the city, in all of its iron beauty, was losing its luster. _Before she moved out here, everything was so stagnated. So boring. But now, my life is so bright. Could it really be because she is in it?_

As their dinner ended, he and Aisleigh drove back to her father's house for the evening. During their evening, Aisleigh had had a few too many drinks and was unable to drive. As she sat in the passenger seat, slouching against the cool window, she started talking.

"Grace and my dad have been together for a long time," she began, more to herself than to Sebastian, "When my mom left, Dad tried his best to keep it together. I thought it was all my fault, but he always reassured me that it wasn't. I mean, who could blame me. She always went on rants about how she and my father never going out any more, that he never found her attractive anymore. But, he explained that they had a family, and that he wanted to just be home, with us. Towards the end, I could see both sides, but honestly, did she want to go out with my dad more than spend time together at home?" She paused, as if to wait for Sebastian to answer. When he didn't, she continued. "It was hard after she left. I think I caught my dad crying a few times. But, then Grace came into our lives, first as his assistant. As years passed, she was over all the time. It seemed that my dad tried to keep their relationship professional, but when she started showing up at my art shows and supporting my hobbies, it started to seep in.

"I was in college when my dad asked me about how I felt about Grace. I remember," she giggled, "I laughed in his face asking him why it had taken him so long to realize that she had already become a part of our family, regardless of what he had originally thought. She was there when his world was completely shattered, and I guess I thought he had wanted her by his side from the beginning. So, when he finally told me that he wanted to marry her, I was so happy. You remember, when she left for the bathroom?"

"Ah… Yes?" He lied, too preoccupied with listening to her story. His questionable answer made her laugh.

"See, that's what I like about you, Sebastian. You're always in your own little world. You pay attention, but you don't. Anyway. I'm glad my dad finally found someone who was supportive of us both and who was able to see past who he is."

"Do you really think that's important?" Sebastian asked as they sat at a red light.

"I do. People always show their shells, and it takes a long time before they find someone who is interested in more than a wall painted pretty. They want friendship, companionship. And for that, you have to look deep." As the light turned green, Aisleigh lazily rolled her head over, looking at Sebastian intently. "When I moved to Stardew, I was so focused on making a new start and doing everything that my grandfather had done. I think I was a little bitchy too."

"You? No, never," Sebastian teased.

"I'm serious. I was so worried I wouldn't do a good job, I still do to be honest, but I have learned something."

"What's that?" He asked, not paying attention as she moved her hand on top of his.

"That shells don't matter. I could pretend and scream until I was blue in the face, that I was, am, a world class farmer. But, that isn't me. My work is. And," she paused, closing her eyes, "I've noticed that you actually look at my work. You see beyond a sunset painting, or a simple tree sculpture."

"I don't thi—"

"You do!" She yelled, cutting him off before he was able to deny her claim. He sat in silence, waiting for her to continue her speech. When she stopped talking, he glanced over quickly, seeing that she had fallen asleep. She snored quietly, making him smile to himself.

"It makes me happy," Sebastian said once he was sure that his whispers wouldn't wake her, "That you see beyond my shell. You could have left for the weekend alone. But, you thought I would enjoy the city. And I do, don't get me wrong. But, lately, I've been thinking about my future. And," he paused, thinking to himself _. Am I really about to say this? Out loud?_ Sebastian took a deep breath as he put her car in park, finally reaching their destination. He turned over his hand, with Aisleigh's still held in his grasp. Sebastian looked down, focused on her fingers as they wrapped around his. "Maybe… It wouldn't be so bad staying in Stardew. With you." Aisleigh twitched, making him completely still. When he was sure that she was still fast asleep, he bit his bottom lip. He thought back earlier in the day, when he had handed her his hoodie, how effortlessly he did so. The dance that they had shared together in a crowed store. "I would never do that," he said. Before he switched off her car, he noticed the time. _It's almost eleven. I should get her inside._

Carefully, he pulled his hand out from underneath Aisleigh's. She groaned in protest as he opened his door. "I'll be right back. Promise," he whispered. He quickly walked to her side, and gently opened the door. Sebastian stood for a moment starring at Aisleigh as she dreamed away. He bent down slowly, making sure to carry her gracefully. Reaching the door, he was unsure of how to procced. _Would it be weird if I carried her inside? What would her father think?_ Just as he was about to lower her so that she leaned against his body, the door opened.

"She fall asleep in the car?" Her father joked. "I'm surprised she still does that." Sebastian stood in the doorway, still holding Aisleigh in his arms. His face flushed. _What do I do?_ Sebastian began to open his mouth, but was cut off as her father placed a finger to his lips. "I'm glad she's happy. Moving out there, I don't think she expected to find someone to see her completely. But, here you are. Just take care of my baby girl, alright?"

"I don't think—"

"Son, please. I've been married once. And I've lived in a house with a wife who was mostly self-centered. But, now, I have Grace. And she lights up my entire world. A man sees the world differently when he has found the other piece to his puzzle. Everything is brighter, everything makes him smile. Nothing is a burden, a chore. Life is enjoyable. Despite you being the quiet one you are, I can tell that you two have something between the two of you. Something like what Grace and I have." Aisleigh mumbled in her sleep. Silently, the two men in her life, looked at her, light burning from the deepest parts of their soul.

"Do… Do you really think that? About... I mean…" Aisleigh's father let out a quiet chuckle as Sebastian stammered through his words.

"Son, take it from me. You know. She knows. Quit beating around the bush. Life is too short to question everything." From behind him, Sebastian could see Grace standing at the top of the stairs. She waited patiently for her other half to come join her. Thinking back to what Aisleigh had said, about her father wanting to marry Grace, he casually glanced at her hand. Even in the darkness, he could see a shimmer of light. "Take her upstairs. Get some sleep." Sebastian nodded as he walked passed her father.

Reaching her room, Sebastian attempted to stand Aisleigh up. She moaned in her sleep, not wanting to move. "Sebastian…" She mumbled, "Don't leave me." She gripped tightly to his shirt, as her door slowly opened. He smiled to himself as he walked over to her bed, placing her down gently. He tried to separate himself from her grasp, but as she seemed to weep when he pulled away, he laid down next to her.

Her hair had fallen in her face. Reaching over, Sebastian softly pushed it from her eyes, whispering to her. "I tried, but I can't now. I…" He paused, blushing, "I think that if I wanted to, my heart would break." He laid next to her, watching as she drifted away into a deeper slumber. He watched her face relax the longer he stayed. _There is no way I can leave now. You have me completely trapped here._ Slowly, he bent down until his face was inches away from hers. He could hear her breathing, so even and calm. His eyes began to weigh heavy as he bent closer to her, his lips touching hers. In that moment, his body relaxed for the first time in a long while.

Everything he had grown to loath melted away. All his insecurities, all his fears of abandonment. All his feelings of being the lesser being left him. His eyes still close, he felt Aisleigh shift away.

"Well," she whispered, "That's one way to wake up." Embarrassed, Sebastian moved away, covering his face in her bed pillows. "Hey," she said, a slight distaste in her voice, "Don't do that. I told you, no more hiding your face." She inched closer to him, pulling the pillow from his face. She hesitantly moved to kiss him, just as he had, hoping that it wasn't all a dream. As she grew closer, she could feel his hand wondering up her body, her neck, cupping her face. Right as their lips were about to touch, he whispered to her.

"I just meant to say goodnight. I didn't mean—" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Aisleigh silenced his words.


	7. The Boardwalk at Midnight

Aisleigh stood by her mailbox patiently. It had been a few weeks since her trip to the city, everything still felt like a dream. On the ride home, they both sat in silence, daring not to mention what they had shared the night before, when Aisleigh was slightly inebriated. When they had finally returned home, they went about their business. It was awkward when the would see each other in town. So much so, that Aisleigh had stopped going altogether, out of her own fear of seeing Sebastian and forcing them to talk about what had transpired.

As a small mail truck pulled up to her house, Aisleigh could hardly stand her excitement. Her arms reached out eagerly, as an envelope graced her trembling hands. She signed for the package before walking inside her small house, escaping the still hot summer heat. From her living room, the T.V. was on, broadcasting this week's weather. It was going to continue to get hot towards the end of the week, but it looked as if it might cool down this weekend—this news made Aisleigh excited. For as long as she had lived in this quiet and small town that was Stardew, she had learned that every few months, when the seasons were about to change, there was a small get together.

This weekend was supposed to the best one, in some opinions. But, anything beyond that was a mystery. She quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind and began to focus on the matter at hand—see how well her pictures turned out. Finally reaching her bedroom and slowly sitting on her bed, Aisleigh opened her mail tentatively, her hands shaking as the peeled back the closure. Spike jumped on the bed next to her, curious and wanting attention. She sat peacefully next to Aisleigh wrapping her tail around her tiny paws.

"How do you think they turned out?" Spike cocked her head to the side, "I hope they did too." Aisleigh took a deep breath, pulling the photo paper out slowly. She always loved the way photo paper felt against she fingers, sturdy and glossy, but still completely delicate. Aisleigh had closed her eyes, trying to contain herself—she was too excited and nervous to reminisce about the adventure she and Sebastian had taken weeks before. "I can't do this." She sighed heavily. Her cheeks burned below her eyes, and her hands shook violently. _I'm such a mess, over some pictures_. Unable to look at the memories, Aisleigh put them back into the envelope. She sighed once again, disappointed in herself.

 _I got the pictures developed_ , she texted, _but I can't look at them. Do you want to see?_ Aisleigh looked at the time, seeing that it was still early in the morning. Sebastian would still be sleeping, or busy working, she thought to herself. Aisleigh pulled her legs underneath herself, holding them close to her, as she pondered what to do. All of her morning chores were taken care of so she had nothing to do but think to herself.

Ever since the night that the two of them had spent together, Aisleigh felt unsure of herself. Especially around Sebastian. She had tried to act normal when the two texted back and forth, but she had kept herself hidden away from him, too afraid to read too much into the moments that they had shared shopping, talking, and a secret kiss. She groaned to herself as her cheeks turned to fire. As if to hide herself away even more, she buried her face into one of her many bed pillows.

Sebastian woke to his phone vibrating beside him. Before seeing who it was, he groaned loudly in protest to waking. He had been busy working lately, and it was starting to take its toll. His days were spent coding and fixing simple issues for his regular clients, and his nights filled with new projects from Aisleigh's father. Since their meeting, her father made sure that he would keep his word about working with Sebastian. And he had done just that. But, in an attempt to keep up a good appearance, Sebastian made sure that he would get things done as soon as possible—whether it was for his resume' or him wanting to prove to himself and her father, that he was a good man.

As light filtered in from a small window above his bed, Sebastian rubbed his eyes. He had not looked in a mirror lately, but he could already feel bags and dark circles appearing. _Like that's attractive_. Slowly he sat up on his bed, his covers falling to the ground. As he slumped over, his back ached, protesting to him sitting up. _I should get a new chair if I'm going to continue working like this._ He reached for his hoodie, still clean and still folded from his time in the city, but stopped as he thought about how it came to be like that. Embarrassed, Sebastian combed his hair into his face, hiding from the world _. Stop doing that_ , her voice rang in his head. He smiled to himself as his hand fell to his bed. Sebastian pulled his arm from his hoodie and fumbled around for a t-shirt.

Although he had not seen Aisleigh in what felt like the longest time, he had been trying to let go of hiding away. He smiled more openly to his mother, tried to talk to his sister and Demetrius. He was even trying to stay out of his dungeon of a room for a while. But, he was beginning to feel lonely, even with his attempts to be more social. Not wanting to think about how he had been neglecting his friendship, or whatever they were, with Aisleigh, Sebastian stood and dressed himself before venturing upstairs for coffee and a morning cigarette.

Outside by the river, Sebastian sipped his dark coffee, trying his best not to think about anything. Because of his work and his loneliness, he had nothing but his thoughts lately. They were weighing heavily on him. _She must be ignoring me or something,_ he pondered. Not that he had tried to start a conversation with her anyway. _No, stop thinking_ , he scolded. Sebastian took a forceful gulp, instantly regretting it as hot liquid burned his throat, as he peered out to the river watching it roll down the mountain. Sebastian slowly finished his coffee as the sun rose higher into the sky before heading back inside.

He walked passed his sister's lab, watching as Maru mixed and measure various chemicals. Quietly, he knocked on the door frame catching her attention.

"Oh, hey Sebastian." She called out, not completely taking her focus away from her experiments.

"Hey… So this might sound strange, but what do you think of Aisleigh."

"She seems nice, very quiet though. I haven't seen her around lately, so she could be coming out of her shell I guess. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Sebastian said as his head hung low. Surely, she didn't have a shell when it was the two of them right? "Well, I'll leave you alone."

"Thanks. Oh, Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like talking with you lately. You've changed a little bit, but I can tell you're trying to talk to me. And dad. It makes me happy." Sebastian smiled to himself as he continued walking to the kitchen. There, his mother was sitting at the table, glancing over a magazine.

"Good morning, dear," she said absently.

"Hey."

"Another long night?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said as he rinsed out his cup before placing it on the counter to dry.

"You've been busy lately haven't you?"

"Yeah, a lot of new clients have been asking for my help and I've been trying to juggle all the work. But, it's exhausting." He hadn't told Robin or anyone else in town about his trip to Zuzu with Aisleigh. He felt that eventually he would, but not now. He wanted for things to be right, if he was going to tell anyone anything. And, if he chose not to, that was his business.

"I can tell. I talked with Sam the other day. He says that he hasn't seen you around in a while. You guys doing alright?"

"Yeah, I've just been so busy."

"I also asked him about your trip together, but he said he didn't know of a trip. I also spoke to Aisleigh. She said something about photos of you guys in Zuzu were coming in the mail soon. She seemed excited." _Shit_. He had forgotten that he told his mother that he was going with Sam somewhere—less questions that way.

"Uh, yeah. Aisleigh and I went to Zuzu. I didn't go with Sam anywhere."

"I got that," Robin said, casually flipping a page, still not looking at her son.

"I just didn't want any questions about Aisleigh and I. We're friends, and her dad wanted to talk to me about working for him sometime."

"How did that go?"

"Pretty good. I've been working on his stuff late at night." Sebastian's shoulders fell a bit as his body began to relax.

"Well that's good. Sebby," she paused as she took her attention away from her magazine to look at Sebastian. Before her stood a man that was hard working and dedicated. He was no longer the little boy she had always thought him to be. He was finally growing up. "Just, be honest with me. I know you're grown up. But, I am still your mother. And I worry about you. Just be safe, alright?" Robin's face was sad, Sebastian noticed. It made his heart sink the way that he had lied to his mother, for his own selfish reasons. But, she seemed to understand and forgive him for it.

"Sorry mom," he gave a half smile. "W-what do you think? A-about Aisleigh?" His face began to flush as he stood awkwardly in the kitchen. Now that his mother knew about their trip together, he figured that he should at least ask her about Aisleigh. If, they actually became something more than friends.

"She's a sweet girl. And, very smart and determined. Why do you ask?" Robin had closed the magazine she had been looking through to give her son all the attention that he needed. It was obvious to her, that the two of them had grown close. But, since their trip, she had seen less and less of them together and it was starting to make since as to why that was. "Did something happen while you two were away?"

Sebastian's blush intensified, as he began to fiddle his fingers. "We went shopping, and to dinner. Then…" He paused as he debated whether or not he could actually say the words. _Kissed_.

"Then?" Robin's head cocked to the side, amused with her son's sudden fidgeting around. She waited for Sebastian to explain, but when he failed to do so, she continued the conversation. "Look, sweetie, you like the girl right?" Sebastian looked away, too embarrassed to look in any direction of his mother's gaze. "If you do, and something changed while you two were away, I think you guys should talk about it. She probably wants to as well, but is too nervous or afraid to say something to you. Take the first step. Say what you feel!" He looked towards her, catching her arms flailing about before resting on her chest.

"But, what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Robin let out a loud chuckle, as she tried to composed herself before answering her son's question. "Whatever happened, who made the first move? Was it you or her?"

"K-kind of the both of us." Sebastian combed down his hair, attempting to hide his face. It was then, that Robin noticed, that he had been more open. She had finally seen his whole face for the longest time before he tried to bury away. He hadn't been wearing his hoodie lately either, which she found odd.

"Then, there's your answer. You both made a move, so you both have the same feelings."

"Are you sure?"

"To be honest, no. I'm not her, and I'm not you. I can't tell you what the other is thinking. You have to take a leap of faith and hope that everything is what you want to be. And, even if it's not, and you fall, at least you'll know." Robin's face fell as she started to pay attention to the grooves in the wooden table before her. She herself had her own heartbreak, with Sebastian's father. She had never really spoke to him about it, because it made her feel like an idiot—barely eighteen and a soon to be single mother. However, from the very dark experience, she was able to have a beautiful baby, earning money in doing something that she truly loved and meet a man who would take him as his own—even if there was a great rift of misunderstanding between them.

They both sat in silence, taking in her words. "And even if you fail and things don't work out how they want. Life goes on. And you learn from your mistakes, even if you didn't make any in the first place. Life is all about learning. So do it, and don't be afraid." With new found courage, Sebastian dropped his hand away from his face. Looking at his mother, he smiled wide, finally feeling some sort of understanding that he had been longing for.

"Thanks, mom," he said as he turned out of the kitchen, going back down towards his room. Once his door was closed behind him, Sebastian made his way to his desk, wanting to work on his projects. But, as he turned on his computer and stared at the screen covered in icons, he felt his enthusiasm leave. He really wasn't in a mood to work, or do anything productive, but he needed to move—to do something. He took a big sigh, wondering if he should go and visit Aisleigh.

As if to settle his mind, his phone began to ring. He picked it up, answering before even looking to see who had been calling him.

"Sebastian. How can I help?" He sounded so professional it startled him. When had he gone from freelance programmer dwelling on the outskirts of human connection, to introducing himself as if he had his own business in which he needed to present himself accordingly?

"Hey, you busy?" His shoulders tensed up as he heard the voice on the other line.

"N-no. Sorry, I was getting ready to work on a few things so I was focused. What's up."

"Oh, nothing. If you're busy, I can let you go…"

"No, it's alright." He paused, "I wasn't working on anything. Just… Are you free today?" Sebastian closed his eyes tight as he spoke his words. He took it, the leap of faith. _It was now or never_ , he thought. He didn't want to be the kind of person to keep waiting and then regret his choice later on down the road when they left.

"Actually, I just sitting around." There was a long silence between them. In the background, Sebastian heard Spike let out a pleading meow. "Spike, stop it," Aisleigh's voice echoed as she turned away from the receiver. Sebastian let out a small chuckle, as if he understood the cat.

"Well, I guess I'll stop by later. Mom said you've been waiting for pictures?"

"Y-yeah," she said fumbling over her words. "They came in today, but I haven't looked at them yet."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure. I just can't"

"Oh, come on. There has to be a reason." He waited patiently for Aisleigh to explain, but instead she changed to subject all together.

"So, there's this jelly thing happening this weekend?" Sebastian felt his heart sink, feeling as if he was rejected.

"Yeah, it's at night. Every year, jellyfish migrate away from here. At night, you can see them glow below the surface of the ocean."

"That sounds beautiful."

"It is. Were you thinking of going?"

"Maybe. Just to see what they look like."

"Cool. Well, I just got an email about some work that needs to be done. I'll talk with you later."

"Oh, okay. Later."

As Sebastian hung up his phone, he sat lonely looking at his computer. There was no email, no work that needed to be done. All of his ambition he had was now gone. _Is this what she was talking about?_ He asked himself, thinking back to what his mother had said about knowing where the two of them stood. It seemed that he had his answer, as hard as it was to face. He reached to turn off his screen, as he continued to sit alone in the silence of his room.

After her phone call had ended, Aisleigh instantly regretted what she had done. Sebastian was trying to talk to her about the pictures, but she quickly shot him down. _Fucking. Idiot._ She beat herself up, almost to the point of tears. Aisleigh was still huddled up in a ball, not moving so much as an inch since she had plopped down hours ago. What was she going to do? She wanted answers, she wanted something more than awkward phone calls and texts completely void of any context between the two of them.

They had been such good friends, that it was starting to physically hurt when she refused to go to Sebastian's house—even if it was just to talk to Robin about working on her land or house extensions. She continued to bury her face into her knees, trying to block out everything around her. How had she let herself fall into this depression again? It had been months since she had felt this way. _Since I lived in Zuzu._

Outside, there was a loud crack of thunder, startling her slightly. _Now if it rains, everything would be just as it was._ As if to answer her thoughts, rain began to pelt her window. Large drops of water fell from the sky, indenting the farm land in front of her house. _Wonderful_. Tears fell from her face, as she began to feel sorry for herself. Not since then had she felt so alone. So out of place. So lost. Needing some air, Aisleigh picked up an almost empty pack of cigarettes from her bedside table.

As she stood on her porch, taking a deep drag with her arms folded together, wondering if it would safe to call a friend. _It's not like I depend on her. I just want to talk to someone. Would she think it was silly? Probably._ Building up nerve, Aisleigh called Grace. It went to voicemail after three rings.

"Hey Grace, it's me. I was wondering if I could ask you a question. A girl que—" Her voice was cut off midsentence as someone picked up the line.

"Hello?"

"Grace?"

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"Oh, hi sweetheart." Grace paused, hearing the sadness in Aisleigh's voice, "What's wrong?"

"I messed up."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"I-I shot him down."

"I don't understand honey. Shot who down?"

"Sebastian." Aisleigh heard Grace nod on the other side, as if everything made sense to her now. "While we visited, I kind of kissed him. And since then, we haven't seen each other. And I think he wanted to come over today, but I changed the subject and then he said he had to work on some stuff."

"Wait, you guys aren't dating?"

"No, did you think we were?"

"Well, yes. Even your father thought you two were seeing each other. You two seem to go so well together. Your father had even spoken to Sebastian about the two of you." Grace paused, thinking about the way Aisleigh and Sebastian had been together. She thought it was odd that they were just friends. But, she could understand how Aisleigh felt. She too, had her own woes of not knowing how to make a relationship out of a friendship. "Aisleigh, sweetheart. Why does this upset you so much?" She had begun to cry heavily as Grace spoke to her. Even to outsiders, they appeared to be a couple.

"I have no idea. I just thought that it was weird. And wrong of me to kiss him. And since then, we haven't even seen each other. So that only made me feel worse. E-even with Scott, I-I never felt this afraid to ask how the other felt." Aisleigh sobbed, hick-upping over her words. "W-what do I-I do, Grace? He was a really good friend. And h-he looked at me underneath grandpa's star. How d-do I ignore that?"

Grace was silent as she listened to her soon to be step-daughter. She had heard stories from long ago, about the magical star that had brought Aisleigh's grandfather and mother together. The little girl deep inside Grace had often wondered about it, if it was in fact magical. And Aisleigh was awfully convinced by it—the thought of it being a lie had actually brought her to tears. It broke her heart to hear the pain in her voice. The obvious confusion about why she was feeling the way she was. Grace began to reminisce about how difficult it was for her to admit her own feelings towards Aisleigh's father all those years ago. What had held her back? What was it that she was so terrified of? She pondered her own thoughts, finally coming to an answer, however obvious it was.

"Rejection." She said more to herself than to Aisleigh on the other side of the phone.

"Rejection?"

"I was afraid of rejection. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I had fallen for him. And I fell hard. He was my constant thought, every waking moment. He was everything I did, and it got to the point to where my own thoughts and feelings, still trapped within me, were so built up, it started to hurt. Everything told me to reach out, to speak my mind, to be an adult. But, I was so afraid. I can't tell you how many nights I cried myself to sleep, agonizing over the fact that he might not feel the same way.

"It got to the point to where I couldn't work without thinking, 'What if he already found another woman?' He was surely popular enough. He was extremely good-looking. And so, so, so very confident. It was hard not to notice him anywhere. I booked so many dinners for him, for clients. So many meetings. I often thought that there would be a woman there that would steal his heart, capture his attention more so than I did.

"I was about to give up completely, because there was no way that I would be able to continue on just wondering what if's. I had even written up my resignation. As he came home one evening, I was just about to hand it to him. But then, he asked me to dinner. My insides churned, bubbling up inside. I tried so hard to play it cool. After all, I had to remind myself, this could have been just a professional meeting between the two of us. We had so many like that before. Why was this one any different? But, I agreed and I went out to dinner with him. And it felt no different than the ones we had had before. We joked, we laughed, we talked as if there wasn't a rift building between us. I didn't want it to end. Because I knew once it was over, that I would have to leave. There was nothing I could do anymore for him, because I had fallen so in love with his everything that I could not do what I was supposed to do."

"Who—" Aisleigh tried to interjected. But, her voice fell on deaf ears as Grace continued.

"He took me home, walked me to my door. And, we just stood there. With every fiber in my being, I wanted to reach out towards him and kiss him, even if it meant that I would lose everything I had held dear. I would lose my job, him, you. But, in that moment, it didn't matter to me. I wanted him more than anything I ever wanted before. In the back of my mind, however, I remembered my letter of resignation still on my entry table by my door. I turned and opened my door, asking him to wait for a moment. He did, as he always did, and I walked back out, note in hand. I reached out, letting it close the distance between us. 'I can't do this anymore,' I said. 'This is no longer professional, and I feel that my own feelings are getting in the way of my work.' That was the hardest thing I had done. In one moment, I had quit the best job I had ever had, was leaving the man that I had fallen so deeply in love with, all because I was afraid of rejection.

"He took my letter, read it, and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my face, my forehead, my tears that smeared my makeup. He held me so tightly, that it was hard for me to breath. For a moment, I was so confused. Then he explained himself. He told me that he was so happy that I had quit being his assistant, that he was relieved. Because over time, he had started to fall for me as well, and it hurt him because he was my boss. He didn't want to ruin our working relationship because he was afraid. He said," Grace paused as she chuckled to herself, "That he was going to fire me if I didn't quit soon, because he wanted to keep our relationship professional. To this day, he tells me how thankful he is that I was the kind of woman who knew what I wanted, even if it might cost me. If I had not done what I did, in that moment, I'm sure that I might have missed out on being with my soulmate."

"You really think that?" Aisleigh asked as she lit another cigarette.

"Oh, absolutely. There are many people in this world, and many people we might date. And, we think, that this person is absolutely wonderful. Except that we don't have much in common, there is a weird uncomfortability between us, and we just feel like two people together. Except for an actual connection, we're perfect for each other. But, those never work out, however hard we wish they will. Because we want them to work. But, the fact of the matter is, those often hurt us more. We had grown so accustomed to being with someone, and not being alone, that we forget about our self. We sacrifice who we are just to try to make a relationship work. And it won't. I'm sure you understand, from when you were with Scott. There then comes this person into your life, so unannounced, that it seems crazy that you two would ever be anything more than who you were before.

"That's the beauty of it, Aisleigh. It just happens. You don't have to try; you don't have to detriment who you are just to keep someone around. Because, regardless of who you are, and who they are, you two just work together so effortlessly. You laugh, you talk, you enjoy each other's company. Not because you're lonely, but because you genuinely feel safe and comfortable." Aisleigh sat silently on the other side, tears brimming her eyelids. It seemed so completely obvious that she and Sebastian had that kind of connection. She was crazy to think otherwise. "Aisleigh, honey, you still there?"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "Sorry, I was just thinking to myself, sorry. Can I call you back later? I have something I need to do." She could hear Grace smile.

"Of course. Tell me how it goes, okay?"

"I will." With a quick goodbye and thank you, Aisleigh went back inside her house. With all the rain, she had gotten wet. Walking to her dresser, she began to change clothes when a knock came to her door. Slightly startled, Aisleigh called out, quickly putting on shorts and a new shirt. Before walking to her door, she picked up her envelope of pictures and opened them looking at her and Sebastian. Aisleigh couldn't help but smile at the photos, the two of them really did go well together. As her hand turned the knob, the door pushed open as arms flew towards her. Before Aisleigh was able to react, Sebastian pulled her into his arms tightly.

Aisleigh blinked, confused. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said, keeping her against his chest so that she couldn't pull away and see his face. He had been standing behind her porch, listening to her conversation. It embarrassed him that he had not spoken up, but he wanted to hear the entire phone call before he was able to speak with Aisleigh so openly.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she began, "But, this is out of character for you. You sure you're alright." Aisleigh felt his warm breath as it rolled down her back when he laughed to himself.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just coming over to talk. And, I might have heard part of your phone call… Sorry I didn't say anything, but it seemed important."

"You listened to my phone call?" Aisleigh asked. She tried to pull away from him, but he continued to keep her locked against his body.

"I know; it probably sounds really weird. But," he paused, taking a deep breath as he buried his face in Aisleigh's shoulder, "I came here to talk to you about that night. And, I didn't know what to say, or how you felt, because you always seemed to try to change the conversation. But, after we hung up, I couldn't stop thinking about it, or you. Or us. I… I think I'm starting to fall for you, and it makes me really unsure about what exactly is going on with us, whether or not anything happens. But, I had to make sure that you knew. If nothing changes, then that's that. If it does, I'll be so very happy." Aisleigh stood in silence, not knowing exactly what she should say. Sure, she was beginning to have strong feelings for this man before her, but was it too soon? Was it the right thing? What was the right thing? Was it actually the truth? This was the biggest question. As Sebastian slowly eased his embrace so that Aisleigh was standing in front of him, he looked down at her. Her head was down, as if what he had said was too much. In her hands, were the photos she had been so excited about. He slowly reached out to grab them before they fell, but stopped as Aisleigh pulled away.

Sebastian pulled back his arm, feeling the all too real feeling of what he feared—refusal from the girl he could not get out of his mind. "I guess; I have my answer then." Sebastian turned to leave Aisleigh alone, but not before leaving her a gift. "I brought this for you, thinking that you might want it. I haven't worn it since you gave it back to me. But, I figured you would like it. Summer is going to end soon, and it's going to get cooler. And, I haven't seen you wear anything that might be warm… So… Yeah." Sebastian left his hoodie folded on the ground by the doorway. As his foot stepped down to the first step on her porch, Aisleigh stepped out of her house, not knowing what she was doing. Everything was a blur. From his unannounced entrance to her house, a completely out of character embrace, and finally a strong, passionate confession, Aisleigh was entirely blank. It felt as if she was not in her own body, but watched from above. Like she was watching a show. Or reading a book.

This kind of thing only happened in fairytales, never to her. Sebastian was on the ground, turning to walk back to his house. From the corner of his eye, he could see Aisleigh charging at him. He tried to face her, but quickly fell to the ground as she tackled him. "Don't," she whispered now hiding away her face. The two of them stayed there, holding on to each other as the rain continued to fall.

"We should go inside… If you want." Aisleigh nodded, taking Sebastian's hand as she led him back inside. She closed the door behind him, still unsure of exactly what was going on. On the floor below his feet, Sebastian finally saw the photos that she had so desperately tried to pull away. They we just as he remembered them—all telling a slow story. The first photo, he stood very ridged as Aisleigh beamed a smile towards the camera. There was a great deal of space between the two of them, detailing obvious awkwardness. But, as he flipped through the pictures, the space dissipated as the two smiled at the camera. The last pictures were some of his favorites, however. They we blurry, out of focus, and more often than not, showed nothing but fragments of arms. But, they were exciting. They were full of life. It was as if, these sequence of photos was telling him to take a chance. And he was taking it. Finally, his eyes rested on the last photo. It was dark, gloomy, and not really anything that anyone would be excited about. But, he could see his own happiness as his cheek rested against Aisleigh's. Barely remembering what had happened, Sebastian slowly lifted his hand to his face, feeling the warmth of his skin. Their smiles brought a sense of light to the photo, a sense of life that would otherwise be missing.

If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought the picture was edited. "Did you… Change this picture? Make it look… Lively?" He asked, still captivated by that moment forever immortalized. When Aisleigh didn't answer, he looked up, seeing her face flush and eyes brimming with tears. "What's wrong?" Again, she wouldn't answer. He began to grow concerned, thrown off by how she was acting. "Aisleigh?"

At the sound of her own name, she jumped, seeming to come back to reality for only a moment. Tears rolled down her face as she stood, just staring at the empty space between them.

"Shit," he mumbled underneath his breath, not knowing what to do. He extended his arm towards her, hoping to shake whatever she was feeling. But, just as before, she pulled away. Frantically, Sebastian looked around her living room, trying to find something that would make her snap out of her emotional state. As he kept a watchful eye on her, he backed away slowly, speaking gently. "Take this, okay? I'll be right back." Sebastian had reached down slowly, grabbing his hoodie before handing it over to Aisleigh carefully. Hesitantly, she took it from his hands, holding it tightly against her chest. Before leaving her alone, Sebastian had noticed that a pool of water was starting to settle on the flooring below them. "Shit, we're ruining the floor…" He groaned to himself. "If I was a towel, I would be… In the bathroom?"

Slowly, Sebastian stepped away as he kept his eyes firmly focused on Aisleigh. _Maybe I overwhelmed her… Fuck._ He continued to walk back to where he thought her bathroom was, tripping and colliding with all of her furniture. But, he never let her out of her sight. Nearing the bathroom, or what he assumed was the bathroom, Sebastian moved across surfaces, trying desperately to find something to soak up all the rain water the continued to accumulate on the floor below Aisleigh's feet. He fumbled around, wincing with things fell to the ground, echoing throughout her silent little cottage. Finally, he felt a soft, plush fabric underneath his fingertips. _Finally_! Grabbing it firmly, he walked back over to where Aisleigh stood, making sure not to move too quickly.

Reaching once more, Sebastian slowly knelt down as he patted the floor beneath her. It was so simple, yet profound that Aisleigh found herself sobbing. She hick-upped and moaned as the towel touched her exposed toes. "Aisleigh, what's wrong?" He pleaded. Never in his life had Sebastian ever felt so helpless. Perhaps it was because he had never been in this kind of situation before. Or it could have been because she was acting so out of the ordinary that it made him question his words minutes before hand. "Please," he begged still on the ground, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." He kept his head down, not daring to look up at the girl he so deeply cared for. He knew that if he was to look up, see her face wet with hot tears, that he would lose all the composure he was desperately trying so hard to keep.

"Don't" Aisleigh said, her voice barely above a whisper, "Don't say those things, if you don't mean them."

"Say what things?" Sebastian asked, his voice beginning to shake with fear of once again feeling left and alone. Feeling heartbroken.

"T-t-that you think y-y-you're falling for me. Because, I-I-I've been told that before. And it was nothing more than a lie." A wave of terror, relief, and joy washed over Sebastian's body as he stood quickly, enveloping Aisleigh in his arms once again.

"If you don't know by now, I don't say things I don't mean." He began to pull himself away from her shivering body. As he peered down to her red blotchy face, streaming with tears, he couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. His eyes began to grow heavy, his face relaxing but becoming serious. Ever so slightly, he cupped her chin, lifting her eyes to his gaze. Aisleigh tried to pull away, but it was all for not—his grasp was too strong.

"No, don't look. I'm disgusting."

"No, you're not. I don't think I've ever seen anything more gorgeous, more mesmerizing than you are now." Aisleigh opened her mouth to once again to protest to her appearance, but her words were silenced before she was able to speak. Her lips burned as Sebastian had leaned down to her, his lips pressed firmly against hers. In that moment, all the feelings of abandonment, loneliness, fear that the two of them had been feeling melted away as the rain ceased to fall.

Saturday evening, the entire town had gathered at the fishing docks, waiting to see the jellyfish glow beneath the ocean's surface. Sam stood next to Abigail, talking quietly to each other. Robin, Demetrius, and Maru stood together examining the star constellations above. Mayor Lewis stood silently with Marnie, the two of them enjoying each other's company. It was getting close to midnight, and some of the villagers were starting to head home. As they turned, walking towards the path leading to the bridge, some noticed Sebastian and Aisleigh standing together, hand in hand. The two kept their heads down, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves.

"Do you think the two of them…?" Aisleigh heard whispers pass as they continued to walk down the boardwalk. It made her feel so uncomfortably exposed, she wanted to turn and run away. But, they had made an agreement.

' _Would you want to see the jellyfish with me?_ ' Sebastian gasped, his breathing heavy and voice gruff, as he pulled away from Aisleigh. It was the second time that they had kissed, but it was the first time they felt a fire between the two of them.

' _I don't know. Won't people talk?'_ Her voice seemed to whimper, already missing the warmth of his lips pressed against hers.

' _Frankly, I don't care. I just want to show you how wonderful it is._ ' He leaned down once more, with more force, as he pulled Aisleigh tightly against his body. He hungrily kissed her, clutching her still dripping wet clothes. _'Let's make a deal._ ' He spoke once more, grasping for air, _'If you go with me, I will spend every waking moment proving to you, that what I said was not a lie.'_ Aisleigh licked her lips, wanting more of him. She had only been paying attention to half of his words as her hands slid up underneath his shirt.

' _We're going to get sick, standing in wet clothes…_ ' She let her fingertips trace his skin, scorching at her touch.

' _Did you hear anything I just said?'_ Sebastian asked, in between pecks. His hand followed hers, tracing her body underneath her clothes. As his skin continued to move further and further up her body, he became powerful with his movements. Initially, he had wanted to move slowly. But, as he continued to feel her chilly skin, something deep within him began to rise. He was losing control over himself, as he lifted her shirt over her head. Sebastian pressed his body against hers, making Aisleigh fall against the hard wood door. As he traced her body with his lips, he removed his shirt, letting her hands wander where ever they wanted.

A younger version of herself would have ended this encounter long before it had advance to this point. But, something was different from how Sebastian felt against her body. It was strong, powerful, forceful. But, it made her feel complete. Aisleigh did not feel any pressure to continue with their dance of flowery kisses and sensitive touches. She began to yearn for it. As she felt Sebastian kiss and nip at her neck, she could not help but feel weak in the knees. Her body fell limp, but only for a second, as Sebastian held on to her, carrying her away.

Seeing his friends, Sam lifted an arm, yelling towards Sebastian and Aisleigh. "About time, you guys."

"Sam," Abigail scolded with jealousy.

"What? It was bound to happen, the two of them getting together." Abigail walked away quickly in a huff, not wanting to watch the jellies as the moon sat high in the sky. A pained look painted Aisleigh's face as she remembered Abigail's confession to her all those months ago.

"Will she be alright?" Aisleigh asked aloud, her eyes watching Abigail stomp away.

"She'll get over it," Sam explained. "So… How long has this be going on?" He gestured in front of him, his arms moving back and forth between the newly formed couple.

"That's none of your business," Sebastian growled. He had a feeling of how uncomfortable Aisleigh felt being around all the towns people, holding hands. It made him feel uneasy as well, but he had made a promise to her. And although it was a simple declaration of his feelings, he felt honor bound to protect her feelings from all those that threaten to expose her.

"Alright, alright," Sam said, stepping away, his arms up defensively. "Well, it's getting late. I'm gonna head home. See you guys later. Don't stay out too late." He left the two of them alone, but not before winking at Sebastian, as if to say a job well done. Sebastian glared as his friend walked away.

After Sam departed, Sebastian noticed that the last few people were beginning to leave as well. Looking around, he saw his mother waving goodbye to him, before departing with her husband arm in arm. Finally, it was just the two of them, standing at the edge of the long wooden pier. It creaked and groaned as the waves pushed against the old supports. A gentle breeze blew past them softly as the last few jellyfish swam out to sea. Aisleigh rested her head against Sebastian's shoulder, her dress flowing in the wind. The salty air calmed her nerves as she breathed in deeply.

"I told you it would be wonderful," Sebastian said quietly. He held Aisleigh's hand tightly, as if she would fly away the moment he loosened his grip. Aisleigh let out a small giggle, feeling utterly blissful.

"It makes me want to dance," she said suddenly, her eyes focused on the moon above their heads.

"Dance?"

"Like a simple slow dance." Sebastian nodded to himself, detaching himself for Aisleigh's grasp. He stepped back a ways, bowing deeply to her, his arm held out for her to take.

"Not like in the store, okay?" She said, taking his hand in hers. Sebastian pulled her in closely, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Their fingers intertwined as they rested against his shoulder. Aisleigh let her head fall against his other shoulder, her eyes closing slowly as their bodies swayed back and forth to a song only they could hear.


	8. The Height of Bliss

Aisleigh had been extraordinarily happy once summer had ended. Her farm was now in full swing, her relationship with Sebastian was going well, her artwork was phenomenal. Everything that she had hoped had come true. As she walked into her home from tending her land, she noticed a note on her coffee table. Curious, she read it quickly. It was simple, sweet and to the point. Just as she had expected. Sebastian had left her home early that morning, to tend to his work that had been piling up. He could have texted, called, or even told her what he was doing. But, his note was everything she needed.

After reading it, her fingers traced his farewell, nothing but his name written on the parchment. But, again, that was how he did things. He was not really all that romantic, but his gestures were constantly reaffirming his feelings towards her. From a small pillow sat at the foot of her bed, Spike meowed and stretched just waking from her slumber. Since Aisleigh and Sebastian had been spending more time together, Spike seemed to be more quiet and distant, like any cat would. Aisleigh walked over to her companion, stroking her body as Spike arched her back and tail to Aisleigh's touch.

Sitting down on her bed, letting Spike situate herself on Aisleigh's lap, she looked around her home, thinking about her future. Together, Sebastian and Aisleigh had talked about their own dreams, marriage, children, things couples would talk about. Their talks made her feel alive, like she had made the right choice, that Sebastian was the one that she had been waiting her whole life for. As her eyes danced around her home, glancing at paintings, drawings and the like, it was seeming to her that she once again needed to expand her house _. Living together, we need our own spaces to work. And children would need their own rooms._ She couldn't help but blush and smile to herself as she thought about having little tiny feet patter around the wooden floors; children that Sebastian and her would have together.

Feeling up to the challenge, Aisleigh walked to her drawing table, and began to sketch out some rough ideas. Hours passed by as she drew out all the things she wanted in her "new" home. An office for Sebastian, a studio for her, and a few rooms for children. She decided on adding a play room to the side of her house, just for extra play space. As she put down her pencil, Aisleigh held up the paper. Brimming with delight, she was extremely satisfied about her plans. When she could no longer hold in her excitement, she took her plans to Robin's hoping that she would be able to keep her plans silent.

Quietly, Aisleigh tipped toed into Robin's shop, making sure that she kept her voice down. Catching the red headed builder, Aisleigh held her finger to her lips, motioning for them to keep their voices down.

"These are beautiful designs," Robin whispered. "And you want these rooms here?" She asked, clarifying the two office type workspaces. Aisleigh nodded in agreement, looking around to make sure the two of them were alone. "An extra bathroom, a few rooms… You wouldn't be planning something big, now would you?" Robin teased Aisleigh. She couldn't help but blush at her possibly future mother-in-law's statement. Robin let out a low chuckle, making sure to keep her voice down so that her son wouldn't hear. "I think it's cute. Don't worry, this will be our little secret." She winked.

The carpenter was glad that her son had found someone who had accepted him, for all his flaws. As she watched the girl in front of her gush over the drawn plans, it made Robin wonder, how much one person could love and care for another. She thought of her life with Demetrius, raising Sebastian and Maru together. And, slowly, she began to wonder if the two of them actually fit together. Sure, Demetrius stepped up and was a father figure to Sebastian when there was none to be seen. And, they were married and had a beautiful daughter together. But, the way Aisleigh's eyes sparkled when she spoke of these plans for her and Sebastian, Robin couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart. Did she ever look like that when she talked of her husband? Did she seem to blush when their eyes met?

"How does that sound?" Aisleigh asked, bring Robin back to reality.

"It, ah, sounds good." She gave a halfhearted smile, trying to push away her own feelings of insecurity. Delighted, Aisleigh rolled up her papers and started questioning about a time line and how the renovations would work.

"This much work, could take a while. And, since you want to add a whole second story, I would advise you not to be home. For safety concerns." Aisleigh nodded in agreement. "Do you have a place you could stay?"

"Uh…" Aisleigh blushed, looking towards the ground, "I don't. And, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I was going to ask Sebastian, if it's alright with you, if I would be able to stay with him for a while." For a brief moment, Robin was taken aback by Aisleigh's sudden boldness, but could not for the life of her, turn away such a sweet girl. With a smile, and warmness in her heart, Robin agreed to let her stay, even if her son would disagree. If they had plans to be together for a while, they would need to be around each other for more than a few days a week.

A few days later, Robin showed up to Aisleigh's house. The young girl had already been busy putting things away in safe spots, making sure that everything was just as it should be. As Robin stepped in, she called out, noticing a small bag by the door.

"Aisleigh? Are you ready for me to start?"

"Just a sec!" She called out. From the direction of the bedroom, Robin heard Aisleigh swear under her breath. Curious, she walked forward, making sure that everything was alright. "Get in." There was a meow in protest. "It's only for a little bit. Then, you can visit grandma and grandpa for a while." Spike hissed. "I thought you liked visiting them?" The cat let out a small growl in response. "Well, think of it this way. They will let you do anything you want. And there's lots of space to run around. And," Aisleigh bargained, "They have fresh fish." Robin stood in the doorway as she watched these negations transpire. She held her hand to her mouth, as she continued watching as Spike reluctantly stepped into her carrier. As Aisleigh closed the door behind her, she caught a glimpse of Robin standing, trying to hold back laughter. "Children."

"You have a wonderful way with words," she paused before speaking once more, "Are you planning a trip to your fathers?"

"Yeah, just for the weekend. I was thinking I could keep Spike at his house while all the work is being done. And, using the same tactic, tell Sebastian that I'll be staying with him. If, you're still alright with it."

Robin let out a chuckle, "Of course it is dear."

"Wonderful! If you need anything while I'm gone, my number is on the fridge. You're free to wander around, to do what you need. Unless, you need me to stay for a while." Robin looked towards the ceiling, scrutinizing her new project.

"No, I think everything will be alright."

"Great! Oh, before I forget, I also put the plumber's number and election's number on the fridge too. Just in case." She let out another chuckle.

"I think I can handle it. But, thanks for looking out." Aisleigh beamed her a smile.

"Well, if that's everything, I'm going to head over and get Sebastian."

"What are you planning?" Sebastian asked, his arms crossed. They had left their home an hour before hand. Since they started on their adventure, Sebastian had been giving Aisleigh side glances, questioning her. He thoroughly enjoyed their time together, especially impromptu dates. He just hated surprise trips to the city. When Sebastian would be home alone, working on things for clients, he had started to like his distance from the city. Together, he and Aisleigh had built somewhat of a life together in their cozy little town. And, he had grown fond of her father and Grace. But, he could feel like she was keeping something from him. Nothing bad, of course, but the not knowing drove him crazy.

"I just thought it would be nice to visit my dad for the weekend. I thought you loved the city?" Sebastian held his arms tighter together, narrowing his gaze. "What?!"

"I think it's strange, that you would bring along Spike if we were just going for a visit."

"Maybe she gets lonely while I'm gone. What kind of mother would I be if I left her behind?" Sebastian sat in silence, keeping his gaze firmly planted on Aisleigh, as she tried her hardest to keep a straight face. As he continued to look upon her face, a smile began to find its way to him. _Whatever she's planning, she really is trying to keep it a secret. I guess, I should not push her as much._ Feeling satisfied with himself, Sebastian sat back, his arms still crossed, closing his eyes until the end of their trip.

Sebastian opened his eyes when Aisleigh opened her door to get out of the car. _Did I fall asleep?_ Confused, he followed Aisleigh up the stairs to her father's front door. As they waited patiently for the door to open, Sebastian stole a few quick glances to the girl next to him. She stood, a wide smile on her face. _How did I get so lucky? Do you know how much you light up my life?_ It had taken them a while to get to where they were now, but Sebastian thought of those moments as stepping stones—things that were necessary for them to be who they were.

Without thinking, he reached his arm out towards her to touch her soft skin ever so lightly. His fingertips graced the ends of her hair, as he continued down her arm, grabbing her hand. His motions were so soft, and slightly out of his personality, that it caught Aisleigh off guard. Her hand was slowly enveloped in his, but, that was how he did things. Nothing without purpose. Their fingers intertwined together sweetly as the door creaked open. As a voice rang from the other side, Sebastian let go of his grip.

"Aisleigh!" Grace screamed, "I'm so happy, you're finally here. Come inside, you must be getting cold."

"We're fine Grace," she remarked absently. Before her, was the same small woman she had come to know over the past years, but something seemed off. As the three of them stood in the doorway, both Aisleigh and Sebastian looked at Grace, their eyes wide. "Did… Did you do something new with… Something?" For a moment, Grace was confused. But, as she followed her stepdaughter's eyes, everything made sense.

"I cannot believe your father didn't tell you!" Her had settled on her stomach softly, "You're going to have a little brother. Aren't you excited?"

"I am, it just wasn't expected. Congratulations." With her arms held out wide, Aisleigh pulled Grace in for a caring embrace.

"Thank you, sweetie. We are just so happy," in a whisper, Grace said, "Maybe someday he will be an uncle." Aisleigh blushed deeply in response. "Before I forget, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, your father is having a dinner party in a few hours. Upstairs are outfits for you both."

"What's the occasion?" Aisleigh asked, as she pulled away.

"He said something about making an announcement. He won't tell me what it's about. So, we'll all find out together." With a big smile, Grace pulled Aisleigh inside her home, as Sebastian followed quietly behind, carrying Spike inside. "Now, that we've caught up, why don't you two go get ready. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

The two of them changed clothes and got ready for dinner, making sure to keep their eyes to themselves. As Aisleigh put the finishing touches on her makeup, hair and slipped into her seductively formal dress, Sebastian let out a low string of curses.

"I absolutely hate. Ties. Are they really needed? I mean, I'm wearing a nice collared shirt, dress pants. A coat. I think this tie is over kill." Aisleigh chuckled to herself as she emerged from her bathroom, fully ready.

"Maybe they were invented just for women's—" she stopped mid-sentence as her eyes rested on Sebastian as he fiddled with his tie. He looked so crisp, so neat, it had caught her off guard. Her red lips parted as she gapped, not able to control herself.

"What?" Sebastian asked, worried that he didn't look presentable. Aisleigh could not answer, but slowly walked over, and tying his tie for him. He watched as her fingers danced around his neck, flattening his collar once she was finished. _Do we really have to go to this thing?_ Seeing her so elegant just made him want to stay where they were, in that exact moment. She looked so flawless, he could easily imagine her standing just as she was, as they exchanged rings. Never before, his brief encounters with other women, had he ever thought about marriage, or even getting married. But, something from the very beginning of their friendship, the thought of them being together for the rest of their days, was always in the back of his mind.

A knock at her door brought the two of them back to reality. It was time for them to leave. For a moment longer, they stood in silence as Grace sang from the other side, asking if everything was alright. Sebastian answered, his voice gruff, as he held out his arm for Aisleigh to take. As they walked down the stairs, Grace and Aisleigh's father stood watching them. Her father smiled proudly, while Grace had to wipe away tears.

"You two are so perfect. Aren't they dear?" Grace asked her husband, pulling at his sleeve.

"That they do," he whispered.

The four of them rode in silence as a limo drove them to a convention center. As they arrived, Aisleigh looked up at the tall building, mesmerized by its grandeur. They walked in, found their seats near the front. Aisleigh's father walked around, shaking hands and greeting his partners. Grace sat with them, rubbing her stomach as others walked up and talked with her. Countless people congratulated her on her pregnancy, saying they were all so thrilled. Aisleigh and Sebastian sat quietly together, not knowing anyone. Underneath the cover of the table cloth, he held her hand tightly. It was all he needed to feel at ease in this overwhelming environment. As people walked to their chairs and tables after a single chime sounded overhead, a blonde man walked over to them, almost missing Aisleigh's gaze entirely.

"Scott?"

"Oh, hey Aisleigh. I wasn't sure you would be coming to this thing."

"I didn't know I was either until we came in today." Aisleigh felt her hand grow cold, as Sebastian withdrew his grasp. "Oh, Scott. This is Sebastian."

"Nice to meet you," Scott said, standing over the table as he extended his arm to shake Sebastian's hand. Sebastian followed suit, not saying a word.

"We used to date, in college," Aisleigh explained as she looked towards Sebastian, her face worried.

"Yeah, but I was an ass. Didn't do right by her. But, from what I see, you seem to be doing much better than I could ever do. I'm glad. You two look like you belong together." Sebastian nodded in agreement, only hearing his last few words. In his head, he couldn't get out the image of Aisleigh dating another man, although he had expected it. As he watched Scott talk to Grace, Sebastian began to feel inferior. He was charismatic, attractive, smart. He looked strong, stronger than Sebastian. Was he a better fit for Aisleigh than Scott? His mind began to wonder as Aisleigh's father took to the stage, tapping on the microphone.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone here tonight. Thank you for coming." A loud applause erupted from the crowd. "As many of you know, I've been with this company since I was in college. It's been a long five years." Everyone laughed at his poor joke. "But, during that time, I have been so honored to be able to be a part of this family. To be able to become the head figure and face. I wouldn't be able to do it without all of you." Cheers sounded. "But, tonight is the last night I will be leading all of you." Aisleigh's face fell, as she looked towards Grace, who only looked at her husband with supportive eyes. For her entire life, her father's existence had been his job and the company. How would he be able to live without it?

"I look out into this crowd of people, and I am filled with so much pride. You all have been so remarkable. You all have grown so much. But, none of you have grown as much as my daughter, Aisleigh." Everyone clapped and cheered, as her father held out his hand, asking her to join him on the stage. Slowly, she stood. Her dress trailed behind her as she clumsily walked toward the center of attention to be with her father. When she stood next to him, he continued. "She has always been my constant drive to succeed. If it wasn't for her, always greeting me when I came home, I honestly don't think I would have made it this far." From below the podium where he stood, a small drawing emerged. "She drew this for me, when she was about three years old. Now, she has improved some," people laughed, "Even has managed to become a freelance artist. But, this drawing, will always be her best. I hung this up, many years ago, when I still had a cubical. And no matter how bad of a day I had, I would always look at this drawing and become fueled with renewed passion for my work. She never knew this, but it was because of her, I was able to get to where I am today." As his words trailed off, he began to choke on his words, but continued to tell his audience how proud he was of his daughter, how she was the driving point behind his own success as a leader of his company, to being a wonderful father.

Sebastian was lost in his own world, not listening to the speech that was being given. Instead, he continued to think about Aisleigh's ex sitting just a few feet away from him. As if feeling daggers in his skin, Scott turned to look at Sebastian. In a single moment, he switched seats, talking to Sebastian in hushed tones.

"Did the sunflowers work?" Sebastian rose an eyebrow, slightly remembering a message from a stranger he had received months ago.

"I never got them."

"Really? Huh. I would have thought that that was why you two started dating. It was how I asked her out." Sebastian's jaw clenched, as he began to grow annoyed with Scott talking to him.

"It just kind of happened." Sebastian tried to turn his attention back to Aisleigh still on the stage, but was brought back to the conversation as Scott continued to speak.

"She sure has grown up a lot. In school, I had a hard time getting her to go anywhere with me. But, she seems to do so effortlessly with you."

"That's odd. I never would have guessed she would have to try to do anything with someone she cared about."

Scott chuckled, amused, "She has a big heart. And does anything she can for someone she cares about. As long as she's comfortable. Thinking back, she was never really comfortable with me. But, I'm glad she is now, with you." With that, Scott went back to his own seat, leaving Sebastian to gaze back up at Aisleigh, a standing vision of beauty. For the first time that evening, Sebastian smiled at her, feeling his heart swelled up with joy.

The evening continued with goodbyes, dinner and drinks. There was some dancing, which the two of them thoroughly enjoyed. Once the ceremony was over, the four of them walked back out to the limo and drove home. Grace fell asleep against her husband's shoulder, Aisleigh drifting in and out of consciousness against Sebastian's.

"I'm real proud of you," her father spoke up, "Sebastian."

"Sir?"

"You're a real man. I watched as Scott talked with you a bit. I could tell you were uncomfortable. To be honest, I was too. Never really liked him with Aisleigh. But, he is a good employee. I'll give him that."

"If I don't sound too forward, can I ask why?" Her father chuckled, holding on to Grace's arm as he did so.

"Too forward? Please, I feel like you're family. And, I hope to see you become family," he said with a wink before continuing, "He never really cared for her. I remember, she would call home quite a bit complaining or crying about things he would do. I was glad when they finally ended their relationship, even if he did break her heart." Sebastian raised a brow. "She would tell Grace that he would try to pressure her to do things, things she was uncomfortable doing—parties, going out with friends, intimate things," his face scowled, "Aisleigh is very shy, doesn't like to open up or be around people most of the time. I was actually surprised when she told me she was dating. It just seemed odd. Especially her being an art major and he was in school for business. Anyway, he ended up cheating on her, and it destroyed her.

"Even when me and her mother split, it was hard for her at age five. She always had this built-up idea of relationships and marriage. The first person that you're with, is the only person. I don't see how, I never taught her that—I just never thought it was practical. But, her grandfather taught her differently. And, part of me is grateful for that. She puts her everything into people she's with. And from friends to relationships, I've watched people change because of the effect she has on them. It seems they become whole, better people. Which this world needs. There's too much nastiness out there."

"Then, since we're being so open about Aisleigh and her relationships… How do you feel about us?"

"He fucking loves you," Aisleigh slurred, nestling up to Sebastian.

"Well, as she eloquently put it, I think that you two are perfect. Just as I said before. Before you two started dating. There is a certain air that you both project when your together. It's warm, and confident, and kind. It fills me up with so much happiness. She really has found a great man inside of you." Sebastian smiled as he looked down at Aisleigh softly snoring into his chest.

"Can we turn off the light? It's too bright in here."

"After you get undressed."

"Okay," Aisleigh said, half awake, as she slipped an arm out of her dress. She sat on her soft bed, falling backwards.

From the bathroom, Sebastian sighed as he heard her plop down. "You better be ready for bed."

"I am!" she yelled.

"Shhh, it's late, Aisleigh," he stepped out looking at his girlfriend, still in her dress. "And, you're not ready for bed. You're still dressed."

"But, I'm so tired. Can you help me?" She pleaded as she attempted to prop herself up on her elbows. Sebastian sighed, trying to be serious, as he walked over to Aisleigh in pajama bottoms. He took her arm, pulling her up as she fell against his body for support. Slowly, he unzipped the back of her dress, pushing the other sleeve over her shoulder. Slowly, he unhooked her undergarments so that she was almost completely exposed before him. "Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked as he continued to undress her for bed.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

"Do I need to give you kisses for you to think I think you're pretty?"

"Maybe," she said stepping out of the pile of clothes below her feet. "Scott did. But, then again. That was fleeting."

"He didn't tell you were pretty otherwise?" Sebastian asked, trying to keep his voice down as a slight anger began to burn in his chest.

"No. He only said those things when he wanted something. So, a lot of the time, I didn't think I was or felt attractive. He always seemed so angry at me, because I would do things he didn't like."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry…" Aisleigh said, turning her face down toward the ground.

"Why are you sorry, Aisleigh?"

"Because… I don't know… Tonight felt like you were getting compared a lot to Scott. And I feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad? From what I've heard, I'm a million times better and treat you well." As Sebastian spoke, he barely felt his words. Even though all this was true, that he was a better man for Aisleigh, there was still a part of him that felt mediocre.

"You say that, but it feels like you don't feel it." Aisleigh held her arms over her exposed chest, still leaning against Sebastian, his heart beating loudly in her ears. "It seems that you don't have that confidence about yourself. I could tell you, my dad and Grace could tell you. Hell, if you met my mother, she would probably say the same thing. But, I know from experience, that just because someone tells you something about yourself, sometimes you still don't believe it. Like," she explained as she pulled his undershirt over her head, "You telling me I'm beautiful, or that you love me. Or, even my artwork is nice. There's a part of me, that has self-doubt. And, even though you promised and have made good on your promise about proving it to me, there's this part of me that just can't get passed that doubt. And, I feel that I could tell you that you're the best man on the face of the planet, and you absolutely are, but unless you believe it yourself, you won't believe it." They stood together in silence, while Aisleigh's words resonated with Sebastian. He saw a part of himself in her, a part of him that he had continuously tried to put out. But, this doubt that she spoke of always presented itself in moments that seemed crucial for him to be confident. Her hand reached up to his hair, undoing the style he had worn that evening. Distracted, she had failed to notice that in that moment, his eyes had started to brim with tears. When he began to sniffle, did she realize that he had started crying. Her face fell as she wiped away the tears, just as he had done for her.

"You're absolutely right. I don't feel like this man you tell me I am. I don't make six figures like he does with my programing. I still live at home. What kind of person do you think I am? I don't project an air of confidence anywhere. Except with you. Because I don't have to pretend to be anyone other than I am when you're around. But, what kind of man do you think I am if I can't do all these things someone you dated has done years ago?" As his tears continued to fall, Aisleigh pulled his head into her shoulder and held him closely.

"I think you're human. And, despite your faults you think you have, you are you. You're whole. You don't have to pretend to be someone you're not. Scott does so much pretending, it makes me wonder if he knows who he is." Pulling away from him, Aisleigh led Sebastian out to her balcony, making him sit with her as the night sky shined brightly down on them. They sat down on two reclined chairs, lighting up cigarettes as they continued to talk. Aisleigh held his hand as she finished. "It took me a while, until I graduated college, to realize that I might never be on his level of success. And I was fine with that. I didn't have to pretend or show myself off for people to notice me. If I stayed true to who I was, I would be someone that would be noticed without trying.

"I mean, that's how I met you. Being the complete airhead I am, bumping into you at Pierre's. That's who I am. And, despite how long it took us to get to this point, it happened because we were true to who we are."

"Aisleigh." Sebastian whispered as she stopped talking.

"Yeah?"

"How do you see your future?"

She blushed, feeling embarrassed about thinking her only future would be with him. "Well, to be completely honest… With you."

"I know that. But, what things do you see for us, when you think about it?"

"I think of you doing your programing. Because, I don't think that you would be you without it. And I will always have my artwork. Maybe a kid or two, for good measure. So, that you won't leave me," she teased.

"Do you think I could ever do that?"

"Leave me or have children together?"

"Leave you," he said, trying desperately not to pull his hair in front of his face.

"I don't like to think that you will. And I hope that we never come to a point to where we get tired of each other. But, it does happen."

"Like your mom?"

"Like my mom, like your father… Like countless other couples who just realize that they aren't meant to be. Whether it's because they're selfish, they don't work together or other reasons entirely. It terrifies me to think that I would have to go through that again. Especially with someone who I shared my entire person with. I lost myself to you, and the hopeless romantic that I am, it breaks my heart to think that someday, for whatever reason, we would cease to exists."

"I was your first?" He asked earnestly.

Aisleigh blushed, as she pulled herself into her shell a bit, "You were."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as he sat up, turning to face her.

"Why not? I always believed that being with someone so intimately, requires a lot of trust. And communication. And it isn't forced. There was nothing forced about how it happened. It makes me so happy, that I was able to give you that. And, that our relationship isn't based on a physical need, but a deeply rooted friendship and love and passion. And not just about each other, but our own things. We have stayed true to who we are, while still being able to maintain a relationship." She sat up, turning to face him, their knees touching ever so slightly, "When I see you, or around you… I don't know how else to explain it, but I feel like I'm home. And, from the deepest most sincerest part of my soul, I love you. With every fiber of my being, I absolutely love and adore you." They sat in silence once again, one thing that they both found comfort in. Sebastian took Aisleigh's hands in his as he held them tightly, deep in thought. Hours seemed to pass, neither of them tired nor intoxicated anymore.

Before they had ever been anything more than friends, Sebastian had always found it so easy to talk with Aisleigh, to be his purest self, even if that part of him was filled with negativity and loneliness. It was who he was, just as she had said. "You always talk about love and relationships as if you read a ton of books."

"I never have." She admitted.

"You're lying."

"I am not!" Aisleigh half screamed as she leaned forward. With a smile on his face, Sebastian leaned forward, meeting her, as he pecked her forehead. "Grandpa told me a lot of things when I was younger, about how love is supposed to feel. So, I grew up knowing what to expect. But, knowing that, and feeling it are totally different. Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything." Aisleigh blushed.

"When I was younger, he told me a story of how he met my grandmother. He said that he had visited Stardew when he still lived in the city. It was almost the end of the summer, so everyone was at the beach, watching the jellyfish as they went out to sea. He had no idea who my grandmother was, but had seen her in passing during his time there. As people began to leave the beach, they were the only two left. He said something about the night air, and she responded about how there were so little stars in the sky. But, there was one that shone brighter and bigger than all the others. Now, my grandfather was always a hopeless romantic, even if he tried to hide it. There was just something about the star that they looked at together that made his think that she was the one for him.

"After that, they went their separate ways and the summer ended. When he came back to Zuzu, he couldn't get her out of his head. Just something about that moment, about that star, that made him think and believe harder in fate. So, he quit his job and moved out to Stardew. It took some time, but he was finally able to woo my grandmother. And they were happily married until she passed away a year before I was born. My dad said that, when I was born, everything I did and said reminded my grandfather of his late wife. He believed that her soul was mine, and that I too, would find someone like him under that star." Aisleigh began to fidget as she blushed, trying to continue with her story. "So, that first night, when you and Sam walked onto my property, I had been talking to the stars. And I found that star, so bright and big in the sky, my grandfather had told me about. I tried to put it out of my head, but when we locked eyes, I felt something between us."

"There was," Sebastian agreed.

"You felt it too?"

"No, Sam was between us. And he was heavy." Aisleigh shoved Sebastian playfully. "Maybe I felt something. To be honest, I never would have thought I would end up here, with you, like this." They smiled sweetly at each other before Sebastian started talking once more. "It could have been fate, or destiny, or however you want to put it. It could have been that star. But, whatever it was, I'm glad that you're in my life. And that you love me, just as I am. Aisleigh," he paused grabbing her hand firmly in his once again, "I love you. And I want to be able to see myself as the man you already seem to see. So, in order to do that, I think you're going to have to marry me."

"What?"

"You need to be my wife. It isn't a request."

"Are you being serious right now?" Sebastian sighed, standing, still keeping her hands in his.

"If I have to do this," he said dropping down to one knee, "I will." They looked deeply into each other's eyes, both completely serious and still, "Aisleigh, will you marry me? I don't have a ring to give you. But," he paused, pulling a small pendant from his pocket, "I do have this. It's a mermaid's pendant. And, if your grandfather stuck to the traditions, he would have done the same thing. And told you about it."

"He did." Aisleigh's mouth dropped open as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. "And you mean it?"

"I do. Even though we've only been together for a short amount of time, I feel that you're the one for me. And my mom might have told me that I better marry you before you find out I snore horribly. But, you already know that and haven't left, so. Why not?" He smirked as Aisleigh threw her arms around his neck, crying heavily onto his shoulder. "So, I take it, that's a yes?" Because, you haven't given me an answer." Aisleigh chuckled between sobs, giving him his answer.

"I guess this would be as good time as any to tell you something I've been wanting to tell you all evening."

"It's yes, right?"

"Yes, already, yes." She laughed once more, wiping her eyes.

"Alright. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I kind of asked your mom to add onto my house a bit more. A few office spaces, some bedrooms… A whole other floor. During that time, I was going to ask if I could stay with you."

"Oh, I know. She told me after you left her shop the other day. She really didn't need to though. You guys can't whisper to save your lives."

"You knew?!"

"Of course I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You seemed so excited, I didn't want to ruin your plans."

Aisleigh smiled as she leaned forward, touching her forehead to Sebastian's, "I love you. So very much."


	9. Sam

_Joja Mart; the place where people come to die._ Sam though as he mopped the same four floor tiles he had been working on for the past hour. He watched as two or three people from town came in and bought groceries. He hated his job. He hated feeling like he was wasting away into nothing while he could be working on his music. He sighed deeply as his reached his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small mp3 player, skipping to the next song. Today, his soundtrack consisted of songs that he was in the process of writing. Something about them felt off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Lately, Sam had been working on new music, a new feeling that was consuming him lately.

Sam hated being that guy, who stuck with the times. That guy who was always cliché. But, with the colder weather of fall and his best friend away with his girlfriend, Sam couldn't help but feel lonely, abandoned. Most importantly, however, he felt heartbreak. Not directly. But, Abigail had been distancing herself lately. Sam could understand why—everyone could—but, he was still there for her. _I'm always there…_ He took another deep sigh, glancing towards a small clock that hung against the wall over the store doors. _Five more minutes._

As Sam clocked out for his day, leaving the Joja Mart behind, ecstatic to be back in the real world. The automatic doors closed behind him, as he spread out his arms relieved. The sun was beginning to set on the ocean, and there was a chill in the air. Thinking of dinner almost being ready, he threw his work apron over his shoulder and began walking home. Sam hummed quietly to himself as his music was still playing through his head phones, when he saw something catch his eye in the distance. Normally, the town was quiet and still during this time of day. Everyone was at home being with their families. It was strange to still see someone outside.

He slowed his walked, watching in wonderment and awe as he neared the community center. Just like always, there was Abigail. Practicing for her adventures, sword in hand. He watched her for a moment, as he hid behind some shrubbery, as she tried to catch her breath. As she reached up to wipe her brow, he spoke out.

"Looks like you're getting pretty good."

"Damnit Sam!" she squealed, jumping at the sound of his voice. "You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know, but I didn't want to interrupt you."

"You could have said something, though." She said as she turned to face him. As she looked at him, Sam had to remind himself to say something, to keep the conversation going. Which felt odd. They had been friends for years, but recently, Sam was finding it more and more difficult to talk with Abigail, without the buffer of Sebastian around.

"So… They're still out of town for a few more days. Did you want to do something?" Abigail huffed, gathering her sword as she headed towards her home.

"Of course, they are. I don't feel like doing anything." She sounded agitated. Sam cursed himself for a moment—he had a knack for turning their conversations to Sebastian and Aisleigh, without thinking of how it would bother Abigail. _No_. _Not this time._

"You know, Abigail. I'm trying to be a friend here. I know the whole relationship with Sebastian and Aisleigh is a sore spot for you. I get it. But, come on. There isn't anything you can do about it, other than get over it. You knew he didn't want to date you. I don't understand why you're so upset still." Abigail stopped in her tracks, her head hung low. _Ah shit…_ "S-sorry, Abigail. I just hate seeing you like this. Before Aisleigh moved her, and even before they started dating, you were always this bright and sunny girl who was always up for anything. But, lately, you just seem so angry and I don't know why." Sam paused for a moment, waiting to see if Abigail would say anything in return. "You can still be friends with him. And Aisleigh. I'm pretty sure she misses you too."

"Doubtful…" She whispered.

"If they don't that's their loss. But, I know I miss you. The old you." Sam scratched the back of his head, misplacing his headset over his ears. "I've been working on some new songs. Somethings missing though. You wanna stop by later and go over them with me?"

"I dunno…" He could hear her voice crack as she spoke. Sam's shoulders sank, wanting to comfort her. Even if he was dense, he could see the heartbreak. The loneliness. The void around her world that was cutting her off from everything around her. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arm around her eyes. He could feel her tears against his skin as he pulled her in. Abigail turned to Sam's chest, holding on to his shirt tightly. Sam felt her shoulders shake, felt her breath deeply into his shirt. He stood for a moment, his head on top of hers, letting her cry all she wanted.

"I feel like they're going to forget about me. That, everyone is going to leave me behind and go on and do their own lives, while I'm still here. Working in my dad's shop day in and day out."

"I won't forget about you. I'm going to be here."

"Yeah, until you get famous or find a girl that whisks you away."

"Nah, no girl wants to take me away. I'm going to live my days here."

"Liar." Sam chuckled.

"I'm not. Abby, there is nothing in this world that will make me leave you all alone."

Sam sat on his bead, strumming away on his guitar as he continued to think about his conversation with Abigail. _Is she really that blind?_ A knock came from his door, forcing him to smile as it creaked open.

"Hey bright eyes."

"Shut up, I look horrible," Abigail said as she walked in. Her eyes were red and swollen from the crying she had done earlier. But, she made no effort to cover it up. She had already exposed her feelings, why did she need to hide anymore? "What did you want me to listen to? My dad doesn't want me out late tonight. Something about having to open the store in the morning."

"Well, let's make this quick, shall we?" Sam said as he beamed a smile towards her. He jumped off his bed, putting down his guitar. Reaching his computer, Sam pulled up the songs he was listening to earlier. As music filled the room, Abigail walked around, touching all his knickknacks.

"When's your dad coming home? He's been gone for a while, right?"

"Yeah, he hasn't said in his letters. But, I hope it's soon. Mom misses him a lot. And Vincent asks about him all the time."

"I bet that's hard."

Sam shrugged, "I'm tough. I can handle it." As track after track played, Abigail made her way to Sam's bed, sitting down as the words spoke to her. After the last song was finished, Sam asked, "So, what do you think is missing?"

Abigail sat in silence, looking towards Sam's back. He didn't dare look at her. The songs that he had written and played for her, were his feelings. His true feelings that he covered up whenever he was around his family and friends. To them, he was this happy go lucky guy, who always was a rock. But, with his dad being gone, his friends slipping away, even a rock gets weathered away.

"Missing?" Abigail asked, clarifying as she thought about his music. "It's normally up beat and cheerful. Your music always makes me happy. This time, I didn't feel any of that…"

"I guess we can scratch this album then," Sam said as he moved his mouse over the music folder, getting ready to delete the whole thing. Just as his finger was about to click delete, he stopped as a soft warmness touched his hands.

"Don't. It's different. And it feels like it's full of pain and sorrow. I don't like it. But, at the same time, it's real. It has feeling. And I love it. It's weird. These songs are completely different from what you normally do. Despite being what they are, or trying to convey, and being so drastically unlike your other songs, I really like them." Sam sat in silence, repeating her words over and over in his head. They were real feelings. No, they weren't upbeat like his normal songs, but these were real. It was one thing for Sam to think happy thoughts and be able to put that into his music. It was another thing entirely to really understand his other thoughts, sadder, lonelier, isolating thoughts and understand them enough to put their meaning into his passion.

"You wanna get a drink? I know you said you couldn't stay late cuz work and all." His voice was softer as he spoke, keeping his back towards her.

"Sure."

It was close to two in the morning when Sam stumbled out of the Stardrop Saloon, with Abigail supporting him.

"So, this was a little bit later than I wanted to drink. Sorry about that," Sam said, looking underneath his arm.

"It's fine! I needed this anyway. And what's one day opening late?" Abigail replied, beaming Sam a bright smiled. He stared at her, almost dumfounded. Her hair flew in the breeze, and her cheeks flushed brightly. It was hard to tell as to why they were red, but Sam hoped it was because of him.

Trying to steady himself without her support, Sam stood, "What do you see me as?"

"What? Abigail asked confused.

"What do you see me as?" Sam asked again, this time more demanding.

Abigail raised a brow as she answered, still not completely sure of what he meant, "I see you as… As… A friend?"

"Just a friend?" Slightly angry, Sam grabbed Abigail's face passionately, "You don't see me as anything else?"

Abigail replied, her lips pursing together, "Well, you're always there for me. And you always try to make me feel better… I don't know what—" Her words stopped instantly, as she was silenced by Sam's own lips against hers. The moment, though fleeting, sparked a flame in Sam. Even though he was completely drunk, part of him had wanted to kiss her. The moment their lips touched, it made Sam wonder just who long he had been waiting for this moment. "What are you doing?" Abigail asked loudly, pulling away from him. "Is this why you wanted to go drinking with me? To get me drunk?"

"No, I honestly never wanted—"

"How could you do this? I thought I knew you better…" She stumbled over her words. Before she could let Sam explain, Abigail marched towards her home leaving Sam calling out for her from the bar's door.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam cursed, furious with himself. He had sobered up a little bit as he stood in the night's cool breeze. "Why the fuck do you always screw up, Sam?!"

"Ah, I d-don't think you're a screw up, boy." Shane said in between hick-ups as he left the bar. "Look at me. At least you don't waste your life away at this place. Always nursing a break heart."

Sam scoffed at the drunk, "If I continue like this, I just might."

"Nah, you're still young. And a good lad. A man can sense these things," Shane explained, throwing an arm over Sam's shoulders. "So, you struck out. You can always blame it on the booze." He winked.

"But, it wasn't just the booze," Sam said, his head sinking low. "I've… I've always wanted to kiss her."

"Kiss her? Who did you kiss? It better not have been Emily." Shane accused, narrowing his gaze at Sam.

"No, not her… Just someone else."

"Well, good. You and that other fellow, Sebastian always after the girls around here…" He ranted as he walked home in the dark. As soon as Shane was out of sight, Sam threw his hands into his pockets, and walked home, hoping that Abigail wouldn't remember what he had done.

Sam woke the next morning to the screaming sound of his alarm clock. As he begged his eyes to open, Sam was thrown back down to his pillow. He had a migraine from the previous night's festivities. _That is the last time I drink with her. At least Sebastian will cut me off…_ Rolling on to his back, Sam tried to look at his ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He tried to remember what had happened, only to jolt up when he remembered what he had done. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Was it just a dream?_ Wanting to believe it was a dream, Sam lightly touched his lips, as if that would prove whether or not he had actually kissed Abigail.

They felt warm to the touch, but that did not prove anything. What was she wearing? Any make-up? Sam turned to look at his pillow. _Holy. Shit._ There it was, clear as day—a red smudge stain of cherry red lip stick.

"She's gonna kill me…" Sam sat on the edge of his bed, debating if he should text Abigail to apologize. It was almost noon, and he had not heard anything from her. Not that he had lately. But, he assumed that with everything that had happened yesterday she would surely say something to him. _Like she used to. She used to always tell me everything._

' _Sam! Can I tell you a secret?'_ Abigail and Sam were almost fourteen, and had been friends for about four years. They had grown up together, it seemed. Since they had become friends, they spent most of their time together, exploring, making up adventures. Or just spending time together by the river.

' _Duh, you can tell me anything, Abby.'_ Sam said, as he poked a bug while they explored the forest on the western side of town.

' _I think I like Sebastian.'_ Abigail let out a giggle as she covered her mouth. Sam stopped what he was doing, feeling his heart sink.

' _Sebastian? He doesn't even hang out with us. How could you like him?'_

' _I don't know. He's just mysterious. Like, what does he like? What does he do in his free time?'_ Abigail threw her arms up towards the sky as she danced in the leaves that fell to the ground. As Sam watched his best friend seem to leave him in the dust, he began to grow furious. What was so great about Sebastian?

' _If you like him so much, why don't we go and tell him.'_

' _No! He'd probably get angry!'_

' _Why? Guys are supposed to be happy when pretty girls tell them that they like them.'_

' _Not Sebastian. He's weird.'_ Sam twisted his face. I want you to tell me that you like me.

' _If you don't go and tell him, I will.'_ Abigail huffed, her face blushed. In a hurry, she ran away leaving Sam all alone in the forest where they played.

' _Why is he so great?'_ He asked himself aloud as he curled up into a ball on the ground. Later on that evening, when Sam was getting ready for bed, there came a ticking sound from his window. Confused, he walked over only to see Abigail standing there. He could tell that she had been crying, but didn't ask what was wrong. He slowly opened his window, not really wanting to be around Abigail. But, something told him that he should be there for her, like she needed a real friend.

' _H-he said he doesn't like me. That he thinks I'm annoying. Why would he say that? Why doesn't he like me?'_

' _I dunno, Abby. Sometimes us guys are like that.'_ Inside, Sam felt some kind of relief. At the same time, he felt bad for her. With a heavy sigh, he asked, _'What did he say?'_

' _I'm annoying!'_

Sam sighed again as he rested his head on his hand, _'You're not annoying Abby. You're great and wonderful. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you're annoying.'_

' _Really?'_

' _Really really.'_

' _Promise?"_ She asked, feeling better.

' _Pinky promise.'_ She smiled at Sam's words.

' _Well I have to go to bed. You want to play by the caves tomorrow?'_

' _I'd like that,'_ Sam smiled feeling happier about spending time with Abigail. The following day, Sam woke up to a text message from Abigail telling him to hurry up. _I'm not going to wait forever for you. Hurry up so we can spend the day together. Just us._

As Sam tried to get dressed, he was still debating about explaining to Abigail about the night before.

"Hey Abby. I know last night got kind of weird. I just drank too much… She wouldn't believe that. How does that even come off? Really creepy. Shit." Not knowing what to do, Sam grabbed his phone as he walked towards the beach. Since Fall was on its way, not many of the towns people ventured out towards the open water.

Dude. I need your help. He texted Sebastian. Minutes passed by with no reply, it was making Sam nervous. Dude. Come on! He sent. It was almost half an hour before Sam got any kind of reply. But it wasn't one he was expecting.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam. Sorry, Sebastian is talking with my dad about some work. What's up? I saw your texts, and it sounded urgent."

"Ah…" Sam scratched the back of his head not knowing what to do. "Fuck it. I kissed Abby. And I don't know what to do."

"You what?"

"I kissed her. We went out for drinks, and I just kissed her."

"Have you talked to her? Was it a mistake?"

"No, I haven't. I thought it was, because I never really said anything to her. But, the more I think about it, it wasn't really a mistake. I think I wanted to."

"I think you should talk to her. Maybe she feels the same way."

"Doubtful. She's still upset about you dating Sebastian."

"Is she really? Damn… I was hoping I could talk to her and she not be angry with me…"

"I don't think she's angry. Just she had liked him for so long and then you guys started dating."

"Well, it wasn't really something we planned. And like I told you, I was backing off because I felt bad."

"Yeah, I think she saw it coming though…"

"Maybe… Anyway. Back to your situation. What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, Aisleigh. I… I don't want to lose her as a friend. But, I don't want to always see her trying to go after someone who has no interest in her. She isn't that only who is hurt by that."

"Sam… How long have you liked Abby?"

"Liked her?" Sam felt his cheeks blush as he thought about those words _. I actually like her… When did I…?_ "Ten years?"

"T-ten years?! Are you serious?"

"I dunno… It just kind of happened. Shit, this is embarrassing…"

"I think it's more sad really."

"Why do you say that?"

"You grew up with this girl. Probably spent the better part of your life with her already. And you had to watch her constantly get her heart broken by your other friend who never really was interested. All the while, wanting her to look at you the same way. Feel the same feelings for you that she did for Sebastian."

"How do you know that?" He heard Aisleigh stifle a laugh.

"Story of my life, Sam. Story of my life." Sam knelt down onto the soft sand as the ocean waves echoed around him.

"So, what am I going to do?"

"What do you want, Sam?"

"I… I don't know…"

"Bullshit. That's a cop out, and you know it. Listen. If you like her, tell her. If you want something more with her, tell her. If you feel like it was a mistake, _tell her_. The worst thing you can do is just pretend that it didn't happen. Trust me, that causes more harm than good. Besides, I think you two would go well together."

"You do… Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. You guys just seem like you would be on the same wave link, you know? You guys have the same kind of energy. Like the same things. I hate to say it, but I think that's what ultimately brought Sebastian and I together. We could understand each other on a different level. A deeper level. Abigail seems to be head strong and is always going full bore. And, I think you would be able to keep up with her. Sebastian could never do that, they're just so different."

"Than—" Before Sam was able to get his words out, his phone sounded in his ear. As he pulled it away from his ear to see what it was, his heart flew to his throat. "I have to go. Thanks for the advice." As he hung up the phone, he reread the message over and over again.

 _I'm not going to wait forever for you. Hurry up so we can spend the day together. Just us._

As he stood waiting for Abigail on the edge of the forest, Sam was starting to feel nervous. He had no reason to be anxious, this was Abigail after all. However, when he thought back to her text, it made him curious. There was no context, no meaning behind her words. Maybe she just wanted to meet up because it had been a while since they just hung out together. Whatever her reasoning behind what she was doing, Sam didn't know what to expect.

"Hello?" He called out as he neared the clearing where they used to meet and play. "I didn't know where you wanted to meet up… I assumed that this was the place." All around him the wind danced in the leaves above his head. It was eerie how the branches moved, and how the wind seemed to howl. The sun had disappeared as soon as Sam had walked through the wooded arches of trees and limbs. It was as if he was transported to another world, another life that he had lived before.

Not much had changed since he had been here last, before he and Abigail became friends with Sebastian. But, it was odd. The more things seemed to stay the same, the more they seemed that they had drastically changed.

"The loss of childhood? Nah. Maybe growing up? Hmmm…" Sam thought to himself as he sat down on an old tree stump looking around into the abyss of simpler times, older times. Younger times. "Things used to be so easy. Nothing felt like it was being ripped away… Dad was still home. It was just us. Everything felt like it would last forever…" His head hung low as he talked aloud to himself, seeming to be alone in this dark place. "Abby would always be by my side, even when she talked about Sebastian so passionately. Now, everything that I had is gone… I don't know when Dad's coming home… Mom tries to put on a brave face, but I can tell she's worried about him… And Vincent doesn't help… Always asking her about news stories of the daily casualties… Even the friends I had… I know we all have our own lives that we're living… It just gets so lonely... I never thought, that Abby would be the last person to leave me…" He buried his head in his hands, trying to stop the tears from over flowing. He breathed in deeply, desperately wanting to take control of his feelings. But, as he exhaled, his breath was sharp and choppy. He bit at his bottom lip, hoping that it would stop him from crying. _Come on, you're supposed to be meeting Abby soon… You can't let her see you crying over stupid shit…_ Everything Sam had tried to do, to somehow bring him back to his normal self, was all for not.

"Come on, Sam. Pull yourself together man." He took on last deep breath before he was able to compose himself, at least enough to where he could make a phone call.

"H-hey, Abby… I'm in the forest, didn't know where you wanted to meet."

"Meet? Oh shit! Sorry I totally forgot… My dad asked me to stay later at the store because he wanted to clear a few things out before he starts preparing for the fall season."

"It's cool… If you get done early, or whenever, I'll be here." Sam was disappointed that it seemed that Abigail had found something else to do. Regardless if it was true. He was looking forward to feeling like he used to, when they were younger and everything was so much easier.

"You'll always be there, won't you?" She sounded somber, like her mind was somewhere else. Perhaps it was in the past, just as Sam was.

"Probably."

"Sam…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being my best friend. And being there when I needed you. Even if I didn't want you there."

"You don't have to thank me, Abby. I told you, I'll always be here. Whenever you need me."

"Really?"

"Really really." He smirked at his phone, a warmness washing over him.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." For just a moment, Sam felt an old comfort in his heart. A comfort he didn't know that he missed. "Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… Do you think that you could just stay on the phone with me? I don't care if we talk… I just don't want to feel alone right now." He heard Abigail smile.

"Stupid. You're never alone."

"You say that…" Sam said as he felt tears on the brim of his eye lids. "But, you have been pushing me away lately."

There was a long pause before Abigail spoke again. But, during that silence, Sam was able to let his thoughts leave him. In that silence, he didn't feel alone. "I know… And, I'm sorry that I did that to you. I was being selfish. Throwing my own pity party. I guess for a little while, I felt alone. For some reason, my heart was broken. I had no reason to feel that way. It was like you said, it would have never worked out with Sebastian… It just hurt actually feeling that way. For some reason, I wanted to believe that one day I could have been with him. And, during that delusion, I had convinced myself that if I tried hard enough, that it would come true. Deep down, though, I knew it would never happen. You stayed beside me, knowing what would happen. You told me, in your own way. And yet, I still held out hope. When that hope was destroyed, you still stood beside me. Why did you do that?"

"Honestly?"

"Duh."

"I don't know. You were mean. You pushed everyone away. Even when people wanted to be around you, you left. Why should have I stayed? You clearly didn't want anyone beside you. And, you know, that fucking hurt. You weren't the only one that was hurting, Abby. You're my best friend and it killed me watching you fade away."

"I'm sorry…"

"… No, I'm sorry. That wasn't called for…"

"No, Sam, you're right. I was awful. I wasn't being a friend… I should have sucked it up."

"Nah… You were being who you are." Neither of them spoke for a while. Sam had no idea how long he had been sitting on that stump. As the air grew colder, Sam was desperate to go home. If anything for a change of scenery. Or to get warm. His thin long sleeve was not doing anything to keep him warm, like it had done earlier in the day.

"Sam… Did we… Did something happen last night? Between us?" Instantly, Aisleigh's words came back to him. _Tell her._ But, was that really for the best? Did he want to risk the chance of ruining his friendship with Abigail? Especially after it seemed that they had started to make up?

"No, nothing happened. Why do you think something happened?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that something did. I can't remember. I just feel different. Like something has changed. I don't feel brokenhearted anymore. I don't feel sad about Sebastian and Aisleigh dating. I'm not angry about it. It's like, there's a switch in my brain that was flipped."

"I dunno… Maybe you just had so much fun just hanging out, that you reset or something."

"Maybe… Are you going to be in the forest for long?"

"Probably not. My mom's gonna have dinner ready soon. So, I think I'm gonna head home."

"Oh, okay. You doing anything tomorrow?"

"I have work tomorrow."

"Oh." Sam could feel the disappointment in her voice. Suddenly, he didn't want to be around her. He found it odd, seeing as he had been so desperate to hear from her. But when she had brought up the night before, Sam just wanted to believe that there was nothing he felt for Abigail, other than a meaningful friendship. If he could put it off long enough, and keep telling himself that his feelings were a lie, then maybe he could feel normal around her. Feel like he was around his friend, rather than someone who was something more.

When Sam had returned home, he barricaded himself in his room. He didn't eat dinner, or ask why his mother was so cheery. He thought it might have been because she had gotten a letter from his dad. _That's the only thing that seems to put her in a good mood lately._ But, he didn't want any of that. He didn't want to see someone else happy because of their loved one. He felt bad for thinking that way. He was happy that she had heard something, that his dad was safe another day. But, it was too much for him to deal with. It was almost ten that evening when a soft knock came from his door.

"Honey? You alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Okay, just checking. Abby came by earlier. Said she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, I called her."

"You're sure everything is okay? You haven't been your normal self… Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah." As his door creeped open, Sam rolled over on his bed facing his window. It could have been mother's intuition as to why she did so, but as Sam looked at his wall, he felt the weight of his mother sit next to him. In a loving gesture, she touched his arm.

"Honey, I know these past few months have been hard on you. Caroline told me that Abby has been… Difficult lately. After her disappearing stunt in the caves, and when Sebastian started dating Aisleigh, it put a strain on her parents. But, since last night, Caroline said that it seemed like she had her daughter back. Do you know why?"

"I said something to her yesterday about getting over Sebastian. It seemed to work."

"I guess you're right. But, I feel like now you're different."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one, you aren't your chipper self. It makes me worry. And when Abby came by, she was asking if I knew something that happened last night. She didn't seem angry or anything. Just confused. And two, your music has been darker. Almost as if you're in a lot of pain."

"I told her nothing happened."

"Sammy…" His mother bent over him, attempting to give him a hug, "When will you just tell her?"

"Tell her what? She knows everything, she's my best friend Mom."

"If that's what you want to think… Just don't get upset again if she finds someone else because you never told her."

"What are you talking about? Upset again? When was I ever upset about her liking Sebastian."

"I never said anything about Sebastian."

"So?"

"So, whatever you're hiding from her, is tearing you apart. You know what I'm talking about. I was young once too. And quite fond of a boy. He was stubborn like you, always putting off his feelings. But, sweetie, that's when he almost lost a friend too. He was too concerned about the dynamics of his friendships, that he was willing to sacrifice not only his future, but also his friend's future. And whatever future they could have together."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, Sam, that sometimes you have to take a chance. A leap of faith. If you don't you could regret it the rest of your life."

"So, this boy you were fond of… Did he take a leap of faith?"

"He did."

"And?"

"And, we got married."

"Do you think that could happen to me?"

"You getting married? Of course. Everyone who wants, has the potential to get what they want. It just depends on them, if they want it bad enough."

"No, with her?"

"It could. But," she began to stand, feeling satisfied that she had somehow gotten through to her son, "You won't know unless you try. And tell her."

"Thanks." As his mother left his room, Sam stared at his phone. _Am I really about to do this?_ His fingers hovered above the keyboard.

 _Abby, I lied to you earlier. And, I'm sorry. But, I was afraid. Last night, I kissed you… I think… I love you._ Before he could get a reply, Sam turned off his phone. He rolled into his pillow, his face burning against the fabric and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Abigail

"Why? Why would he send that?" Four o'clock in the morning and Abigail was still awake in her bed. She had been tossing and turning all night. _I love you_ kept playing over and over in her head. She didn't know how to feel. One on hand, she could have taken it as a friendly, supportive, I love you. But, not after he kissed her. She knew he lied. Part of her was happy that he did. Some part of her wanted to preserve their friendship, while she was thinking about how she wanted her life. She wasn't over Sebastian like she said. It still made her angry. Still made her feel broken inside.

"That's not how this is supposed to end…" Inside, Abigail was confused, her stomach was in knots. How was she able to face him again, knowing that he felt that way? What was she supposed to feel towards him? "Idiot." She cursed. "Why did you have to say that?"

 _'Abby, I love you!'_

 _'I love you too, Sammy!'_ Abigail beamed him a smile. Today was the same as any other. Except it was her birthday. Abigail didn't have a big party. Just a friend or two. Today she turned twelve. As she and Sam sat next to each other, waiting for her birthday cake, her mother emerged from the kitchen singing to her, a large chocolate cake in her hands. As it was sat down in front of her, the lights dimmed. Candles flickered brightly on her face as she anxiously waited for everyone to stop singing so that she could blow them out, making a wish.

 _'Now, blow out the candles and make a wish Abby,'_ her mother coaxed. _I wish… I wish…_ She thought as she wondered what she really wanted for her birthday. She smiled widely to herself, finally knowing what she desired. The light of the candles vanished as everyone cheered, smoke billowing around her. She was satisfied. _This way, we'll be friends forever_.

 _'Alright, now that that's out of the way. Time for presents!'_ Her father cheered. ' _This one is from your mother and I.'_ Abigail greedily grabbed the small box, ripping the wrapping paper to shreds. As she opened the box, she saw a bound book. The pages were blank, waiting for her to fill them with her deepest thoughts. _'We thought you could use this diary as a way of writing down all your adventures.'_

 _'My adventures?'_

 _'Yes,'_ her mother added, _'Sam tells us that you two have been going on lots of fun quests. You wouldn't want to forget them now, would you?'_ Abigail smiled sweetly, delicately touching the soft leather. Her fingers traced the lock. _How could I ever forget about them?_

 _'Open mine next!'_ Sam demanded. Before he could let her answer, the excited boy shoved his gift on her lap. It was a long box, the wrapping nothing more than cheap brown paper. It was held down with brown twine, tied neatly in a bow. _'My dad helped me make it. I hope you like it.'_ Abigail bit her lip as she looked at Sam. As the paper melted away, she slowly opened the top of the box. Inside was a wooden toy—a sword. ' _This way, you can practice fighting. Marlon said the caves can be dangerous. So, I thought that you could use this when we go together. I know you don't like feeling like I should protect you. Now, you can protect both of us!'_

' _I love it Sam! Do you want to go exploring today?'_ She threw her arms around his neck, making the young boy blush.

 _'I always want to go exploring with you.'_

The sun began to shine brightly in Abigail's room. Morning was finally here. Abigail's hair fluttered down her back as she sat up in her bed, exhausted. She glanced around her room, looking at all her things. They just seemed to take up space. They let her pretend that she was a lady, prim and proper. With the exception of the metal sword she used now, all of her old exploration tools had been pushed back. Out of mind, out of sight. She stood from her bed, feeling the soft carpet beneath her toes. She already missed this feeling. The fluffy fibers enveloped her feet. Abigail looked down at her legs, feet and toes. For some reason, she really missed this. It drove her crazy as to why she did. But, as she continued to ponder, she started to silently weep.

"Why are you crying?!" She yelled to herself under her breath. "Stop!" She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. She took a deep breath, taking control of herself. When she was sure that she looked as normal as she could, Abigail left her to head to the kitchen. As she stood in the door way, she watched her mother cook breakfast, humming to herself. Abigail stroked the wood of the arch, feeling every grain. It was strange to her, that she was missing this too.

"Oh, good morning sweetie!" Her mother chirped. "Have you been up long?"

"No, I just woke up. What are you making for breakfast?" She asked as she stepped into the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing fancy. Just eggs and toast. Do you want some?"

"I'd love some," she replied gloomily.

As her mother brought over a plate, she asked, "Is everything alright, Abby? You look tired. Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really."

"What's wrong? I thought you were feeling better."

"I was… But… Something happened and I don't know what to do."

"Oh honey," her mother consoled, "What happened?"

"Sam happened." Tears brimmed her eyelids, "Why did he have to say that?"

"I don't know, Abby. Maybe he felt he needed to?" Her mother was unsure of what Sam had said, and what she was talking about. All she wanted was to see her daughter the old Abigail, the one who always smiled. The one who never had boy troubles. The Abigail that was strong and faced the world with a brave face.

"But, he didn't need to. If he had just waited. So, that I could think about what I wanted…"

"Abby, what did he say?" She asked confused. In her hands, she held a cup of coffee. It was too hot to drink, but her mother felt like she should hold on to it. If she didn't, she was afraid that she would do something that would further upset her daughter.

"He said he loved me."

"Well, of course he does. He used to tell you that all the time. Why is it bothering you so much now?"

"Because he said that, after he kissed me. After he told me to get over Sebastian, Sam and I went out for a few drinks, and then he kissed me. And, I was hoping that we could have just blamed it on the alcohol and laugh it off. But, then!" She yelled, starting to grow angry, "He says that he loves me. How am I supposed to respond to that? Did he really want me to get over Sebastian for my own well-being, or was he being selfish and wanting me to pay attention to him? It's so damn confusing!"

"Did you not know that he did?"

"No! I just always thought that he said that because that's what friends say to each other. Right? It's okay for friends to be friends with each other, regardless if they're a boy and girl, and say that they love each other?!"

"It's perfectly fine for them to say that they love each other—"

"Then why is he trying to make us something more than what we are?"

"Are you sure that's what he's doing? Maybe he just wanted to let you know that he still cares about you?

"He does that all the time," Abigail continued, a bit calmer, "He always tries to make me feel better… He always talks to me about stupid things… Always stays by my side…"

"Well, it seems to me, that it's always been obvious about his intentions," her mother thought, frowning a bit, "I don't understand why it's a bad thing to try and see what he wants to do."

"But, why does he have to be the one, to make a relationship with me? I'm not even sure if I want one with him…"

"Why not?"

"Because… Because it makes me feel like an idiot."

"How so?" She asked as she placed her hand on top of Abigail's.

"He was the first person I told that I liked Sebastian. He didn't say anything to try to discourage me from trying to go after him. Even when Sebastian turned me down. For years. He never said anything."

"Then, it sounds like to me, that he couldn't."

"Yes, he could have, Mom."

"Not if you always talked about Sebastian. Not if he really cared about you. He wanted to see you happy. And, it sounds like to me, that he just wanted you to do what you wanted. No matter how much it hurt you. No matter how much it hurt him, he wanted to see you try to be happy. Even if that happiness came from someone else."

"He knew Sebastian never gave me any kind of happiness. He knew it was all fake."

"Maybe. But, he let you experience that for yourself. And, despite knowing that would ultimately happen, he was willing to watch you grow and change and hurt. Because it was what you wanted. If you ask me, that was pretty selfless."

"It was pretty stupid. And pretty mean." Abigail scoffed. She slouched back in her chair, crossing her arms. She knew her mother was right. Sam had been the ideal friend, the kind of friend that she wanted. The kind of friend she needed. He never tried to stop her from being herself. He encouraged it.

"Abby," her mother started again, growing annoyed, "I don't know what you want me to say. I think that you should take some time to really analyze everything. Just because he told you that he loved you, and that he even kissed you, you don't have to make a choice now. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to. He's waited this long to tell you, what would be a little while longer? Your life is just beginning. And, if he was the kind of friend that he is, he would respect the fact that you need time to think. To get away. Why don't you take the day, doing whatever you want to do, and really think about what you want out of life. Think about what you need to make yourself feel better again. Life's not always about boys. They come and go. Go out and find yourself. Go rediscover Abigail."

"How do I do that?"

"That's a question you need to answer yourself. Who were you when you were the happiest? What did you do, that was something only you thought about?" Abigail stood from the table, completely disregarding the breakfast she said that she wanted. She went back to her room, her steps more confident as she thought about what she needed to do. _Maybe if I look at my old stuff, something will come back to me… Did I really forget who I was?_

In her room, Abigail searched high and low, looking at everything she had collected over the years. From the caves, she found stones, gems, precious metals. She had old dried seeds from the forest. In the back of her closet, she found old photographs. As she flipped through them, she stumbled upon photos from her twelfth birthday. Abigail sat on her floor, studying each image, but one caught her attention in particular. It was just her and Sam, both eating large slices of cake. Beside her, was the leather-bound diary her parents had given her as well as the wooden sword Sam had made.

 _How could I have forgotten about this?_ With new determination, Abigail hunted around for her gifts she had carelessly thrown about her room. When she found them, she was overcome with a sudden guilt. They had given her these gifts from the bottom of their hearts, knowing that Abigail wanted to be an explorer of new lands. Taking the diary in her hands, she traced the intricate designs, just as she had all those years ago. Her fingers fumbled over the lock, slightly confused as to why it was unlocked. Curiosity consuming her, Abigail opened the book, quickly flipping through the pages. On the last page, she looked upon quickly scribbled words. She stared at the words, trying to understand the messaging. But, they seemed all backwards. Abigail scowled, frustrated that she couldn't understand.

 _'Let's make up our own code.'_

 _'Why do we need to do that, Sam?'_

 _'So, when we go exploring, if we get caught, we can still talk to each other without anyone else knowing what we're talking about.'_

 _'Good idea!'_

"That's so cheesy," she said aloud as their code came back to her. As she looked over the words, the message became clear. _When you get tired of going on adventures, maybe you'd be up for starting a new adventure with me._ Abigail sat on her floor, dumbfounded. Maybe, if she had taken the time, she would have seen what everyone had been telling her these past few days. She wanted to feel sad. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to feel something other than disappointed in herself. _No one is to blame, other than me…_

She huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath. It had been hours since she ventured down into the caves. A place she had not been back to ever since Aisleigh came to rescue her. Abigail was going deeper and deeper into the caves, hoping that she would find the answers she was searching for. But, with each new slime, each new bat, each new creature she came across, nothing made her feel any better. It was as if she had become bored with fighting.

With each new level she came across, it grew colder and colder. _I should have brought a heavier coat… Nah, I'll be fine. Just have to keep killing things._ She wiped her brow, continuing on. Ice formed against the walls, and her breathing was becoming more labored. But, Abigail pushed on. She didn't feel like she had found herself. She had this drive to know who she was. What she was going to do with her life. _Your life is just beginning, go find yourself._ Her mother's words echoed loudly in her head.

"What am I looking for?!" Abigail screamed. "What am I looking for?" She bent down, holding her knees to her chest. "I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I used to love it down here… But… Why is it so boring?" She buried her head in her knees, weeping softly. "Have I really lost my ambition for adventuring? For slaying beasts?"

Off in the distance, Abigail heard muffled voices. They sounded old and groggy, too tired to be down this deep below the surface. Curious, she wiped her eyes, standing to head towards the echoes of other people. As she rounded a large icy boulder, she saw Marlon wondering around aimlessly.

"What are you doing down here?" She asked. Her voice startled the old man, causing him to turn around abruptly, losing his balance. In hopes of aiding the older man, Abigail rushed to him, helping him stand.

"Well, if it isn't the town's most fearless lady. What brings you down here?" The two of them sat down on the cold ground.

"I have no idea… I was looking for myself down here, thinking that exploring the deeper caves would help me understand what I'm supposed to do."

"What do you mean?" From his pack, Marlon pulled out an old rusted thermos, taking a sip of something sharp and bitter. His face twisted disgusted, as the liquid glided down the back of his throat.

"I'm having issues, with my life right now. And, I thought that if I came down here, it would remind me of how much I used to love adventuring… But, I don't feel it."

"I see… That reminds me of a story. When I was about your age, maybe a little bit older, I found myself in this same spot. See, I was down here looking for this big, bad beasty. I had heard that every so often, if it wasn't dealt with, it would surface and cause havoc in the town. So, being the bold, strapping young lad I was, I came down here looking for something. Little did I know, what I was looking for was me."

"Looking for yourself?" She asked, starting to shiver.

"This big beasty, _was_ me. But, don't let that spoil the ending. Forget I said that. You don't know that this was me. Anyhow. At the time, however, I didn't know that. When you get down here, and your body starts to hurt from the cold, your eyes start playing tricks on you. What I thought was a monster was actually my inner self. I was going through a tough time, like you seem to be. I wanted to be this big bad person. I wanted to be a hero. But, in order to do that, I had to kill this monster once and for all. What better to prove myself, then to kill this monstrosity that would otherwise cause harm to others?

"I had been down here for hours, killing everything in sight. But no big thing ever showed up. And, it made me think, was this thing actually real? Was there this huge monster that would cause harm to others if I didn't vanquish it? I had never heard of it, until my father had told me to look for it. So, I sat here. And sat here. And sat some more. Days passed by, but still nothing. But, during that time, I thought. Thought a whole bunch. About how if I continued killing slims, bats, other creatures, what effect that would have on the life within the caves. I thought about how, I was in my early twenties and had done nothing with my life. I had always thought, by the time I had reached a certain age, that I would reach this mountain peak and my life would be complete.

"But, I had reached that age and still had not even come close to the peak. Something was missing, but I didn't know what. By this time, I felt utterly out of my mind. I hadn't slept in days, my food supply was running low. I was at my limits. Then out of nowhere, I saw it."

"You saw it? But I though—"

"No interruptions, Abigail. This is important," he said, winking at her playfully. "Where was I? Oh yes. There it was, it's tall shadow casts against the wall. I wanted to be brave. I needed to be brave before I could return home. So, I pulled out my sword and snuck up on the beast. I raised it above my head, ready to cast a killing blow. But, as my sword came within inches of the wall, I saw something odd. It seemed to me mimicking my movements. So, I maneuvered left. Then right. I crouched down close to the ground, hoping to somehow find an opening for attack. But, no such opening presented itself. I thought it was curious.

"I took a step back, watched as it stepped back and thought. This did look like the beast I was supposed to find and destroy. But, it was my cast shadow. Was I this monster? I then got pissed. I had been down here for too long, looking for something that I was supposed to kill, to prove myself, to prove my manhood. When what I was looking for, was my shadow? I huffed and puffed and yelled as loud as I could. The walls and ceiling shook with such vigor, for a moment I thought the whole system was going to collapse on top of me. Before I could do anything that might make that happen, I came back to the surface and went back home.

"The door to my father's cottage swung open, I had kicked it open you see. I thought it would make him jump to the roof. It served him right for sending me down there. He needed to be startled. But, he just sat in his massive chair, flipping through the paper, sipping his coffee like he always did. He then asked, _'Did you find it yet? The whole town's depending on you.' 'Of course not!'_ I screamed. _'There was no monster, was there?!'_ He laughed as he folded his paper. Gently, he placed it on the table next to him and stood. Now, my father was a big man. Gigantic. As he stepped towards me, I felt fear for the first time in my life. Uncertainty. I felt lost and confused. I felt betrayed most of all. He scratched his big burly beard as he walked towards me. I remember the floorboard shaking with every step he took.

"I swallowed hard, thinking that he was going to bring the whole house on top of me. That had been the first time I had raised my voice to him. I was too big for my britches. Inch by inch he got closer. My hands clenched tightly into fists. I was going to go down fighting, that was certain. But, what he did surprised me. This big, massive, burly mountain man gave me a hug and patted my back. This only fueled my anger. I pushed him away and yelled, _'What are you doing?! I could have died down there, looking for this… whatever it is!'_ He chuckled saying, _'But, you didn't. You fought a different beasty. You fought your inner demons. You pushed your limits, feeling the need to protect what is yours. In doing so, you became a man. Do you feel it?'_

" _'What am I supposed to feel?!'_ I yelled, _'Betrayal?!_ ' 'No, you blubbering idiot. Your sense of purpose. How are you supposed to find your potential if you never face your demons? Exploring those damned caves all the time is never going to get you to where you need to be. To be a true adventurer, one that you want to be, you need to face every obstacle. Everything that comes at you is not going to be some creature you can fend away with a sword. You need to learn how to face your problems to be able to beat them. Only that way, can you become a true adventurer.' Suddenly, my trial he had sent me on made sense. I was never going to climb the mountain in this little town. I needed to see the world in order to truly live. To call myself an adventurer, I needed to explore everything. Not just what this little town offered me.

"So, you see Abigail, when you came down here, looking for your sense of purpose, your adventuring life you thought you lost, you were never going to find it here. No matter how deep you went. This part of your life is over. If you want to find yourself, if you want to find the part of your life that you're missing, you have to go beyond this small country town. You have to go into uncharted waters, explore the deepest depths of the world. You never lost your want for adventuring. What you were looking for was for new challenge so you could grow. You're a big fish in a small pond. Go swim in the ocean. And if that doesn't make your blood surge through your veins, then maybe you never wanted this life of discovering and grandeur." Abigail sat next to the old man, taking in his words. Had she been stuck all this time? Why was she so desperate to go back to how her life used to be?

"Marlon, did you find what you were looking for? Did you ever find that peak?"

He burst out laughing, "Oh no, lass. I left home for a week before I came back. The world was not what I thought it was. It was terrifying and brutal. I wasn't prepared for it. But, I did find something much more important. I realized, that I was never going to reach that bar that I had set for myself. And I was fine with that. When I came back home, I sat down with my father and apologized about being a sad excuse of a man. That I had failed to be what I wanted. He patted my back once again saying _, 'You found your humility. You needed to be knocked down a peg. What makes a man is not what he makes of himself. He could be the most powerful person in all the world. But, what he lacks is heart. And the strength to admit he was wrong. You, my boy, have seen the world and what it gives you. It was too much, and that is perfectly alright. The world is a hard place. But, you returned home. Because, here, you have purpose. You have everything you need. Even if it's these caves, you know you have that. And that is perfectly fine.'_ "

"Is it really okay, if I give this up? This is all I know… All I have built my life around. How am I supposed to find what I'm looking for if I lose it?"

"It's more than okay. If you lose it, but keep looking for it, you're bound to find something else that makes your life more meaningful than this ever did." They sat together a few moments before Marlon spoke again, "It's getting late. And chilly down here, why don't we go home. I'm sure you have a lot of thinking to do."

Abigail stood at the water's edge of the beach, waiting for Sam to meet her. After she had left the caves, she had texted him, asking for him to meet her. Before coming down to the ocean, she stopped by her home to pick up her first sword and diary that she had never used. She dug her feet into the sand, her eyes closed, as the waves cascaded all around her. The salty air burned her nose, but she dared not to let it bother her. It would be a long time before she would smell it again. She knelt down as the waves came up to meet her. She reached her hand out, touching the cold ocean water, as if to say her goodbye. Behind her, she heard footsteps.

"Sorry it took me so long to get out here, I was busy working on some things…" Sam said, scratching the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"It's alright. I would have waited until the sun rose again." She kept her back towards him as she continued, "Sam, how long have we been friends?"

"Ah… A long time. I lose track sometimes."

"Almost fifteen years."

"Really? Shit that's a long time."

"It is… Do you remember how we met?"

"Not really…"

"Liar. I know you know. You don't forget a thing about us." She paused, waiting to see if he would interject. "I was sitting by the bridge by your house, trying to fish with nothing but a piece of string attached to a twig. I had started crying because I had been there for hours and nothing to show for it. You came up to me, told me to stop crying. That you would help me catch a fish. I don't know why I wanted to try fishing, I just did. Anyway, you stripped down to your pants and jumped in that river and swam around. You would breach the water telling me that you almost had one. I remember watching you dive down, with your arms held out, trying to catch the fish as they swam by you. I almost left to go back home, feeling defeated. But then, you popped out of the water, holding a bass by the mouth. You were so proud of yourself. You smiled so big that you almost dropped it back into the water. And I cheered for you. As we stood there, I started to feel bad for the fish. It needed to go back into the water so that it could breathe. I had started to plead with you to return it, and you looked so confused. But, you put it back gently. And it swam away.

"You came back onto the bank, dripping wet, and asked why I was there all by myself. I told you it was because I didn't have any friends. I started to pout and feel sad, but then you chirped up, vowing that you would be my friend as long as I wanted you to be. When I think back to that moment, you changed my life. I used to be this sad and lonely little girl, not having anyone to play with. Not having any friends at all, especially when your little, can make you think that you aren't worthy of anyone's time. That you don't matter. That you're invisible. You try to make friends with your toys, but they never seem to be enough. You still feel lonely. And that can really screw up your confidence.

"It was so innocent, so pure, that it makes me wonder if you never came across that day and spent time with me, if you never asked me to be your friend, if I would be the woman I am now. I have so much confidence, so much want to know and a need to see the world. I don't feel lonely. I don't feel afraid. And it's all thanks to you."

"I'm sure you could—"

"I knew you lied. About that drunken, honest kiss. I knew it. But, I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I guess part of me wanted to preserve that innocent friendship we had when we were younger. But, we grew up. You watched from the sidelines as I pined after Sebastian for _years_. And, you always supported me. If he had done something to make me cry, you would move mountains to see me smile again. I could never understand how you could be friends with him. Maybe because he was a guy. Or, maybe it was because you knew that he never wanted me, and that I was safe for you. Or, it could just be something simple as wanting another friend for us to be with. Whatever your reasoning, you stuck beside me." She turned to face him for the first time since she had started her speech. Her voice had been so even, so calm, that when Sam finally saw her face drenched in tears, did he reach out towards her.

"Abby, what's wrong?"

"See," she said, chuckling sadly, "You're always putting me first. I never did that for you. Everything I did was for my own selfish reasons." She held up her hands, showing the wooden toy and book, "I never used this sword. I just saw your note today. You put so much effort into giving me everything I ever wanted. But, right after my birthday, we met Sebastian. And I all but threw these away. I've been lying to you, lying to myself. I don't want these adventures. I don't want this life, Sam. So, I'm giving it up."

"Abigail, what the hell are you talking about?! You're scaring me!" Sam said as he stepped forward. He reached out his hands, wanting to make her stop whatever she was doing. But as he grew close, Abigail stepped away.

"You have no reason to be afraid, Sam. I just wanted to give these back to you. I think you'll get more use out of them than I did." Sam stood in front of Abigail, confused and terrified. He was unsure of what she was going to do, and the way she was talking, Sam thought that she would do something reckless. Tears began to fall from his eyes, his voice shaky.

"Abby… What are you talking about? Please tell me…"

"I need to leave this place. I need to go out into the world. You might be happy here, but I'm not. I feel lost and confused. I don't know what to do… I don't know how I feel about you loving me. I don't know who I am anymore. In order for me to understand, I need to go somewhere far away and experience new things."

"Don't…. Don't leave, Abby."

"I'll be back. Pinky promise." She cocked her head as she smiled, tears still falling from her face. As much as she wanted to stay here, where she was comfortable, she had grown tired. "I'm exhausted, Sammy. The whole thing with Sebastian is something that I need to work out, on my own. Maybe," she paused as she walked towards him, "While I'm away, and find myself again, I can see you more than just a friend. But, for now, I think it would be dishonest to stay here and not be able to see you because I can't return your feelings." As Abigail continued, she walked towards Sam, colliding with his chest. She rested her head against him, feeling his heart beat quickly. "It's not fair to you. It seems that I make your heart flutter, but you don't do that for me. I can't stay here and lead you on."

"I… I don't care about that…" Sam wrapped his arms around Abigail tightly, not wanting to let her go. "You don't have to return my feelings. I just don't want to lose you… In anyway."

"You're not going to lose me, Sammy. I'm just going away for a while." Abigail pulled away from Sam, handing her things over to him. "It makes me feel guilty, that from the beginning, you always tried your hardest to make me see you as someone other than the little boy that saved me from my own darkness." As Abigail walked passed Sam, she handed over her toy sword and old book, "I wrote you something in there. Don't do what I did and not read it." She continued walked towards her home. As she neared the bridge to their little town, the very same one that went over the small river where they met all those years ago, she looked back at Sam. She smiled to herself as she saw him opening her diary, reading her words. In the same code that they used to use, just in the off chance they would become hostages, she replied to his offer.

 _When you get tired of going on adventures, maybe you'd be up for starting a new adventure with me._

 _I'd like that, very much. I might even end up falling in love with you on our venture._

Author Note: I'd like to thank all of you, who have read my fanfic. Especially those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, commented on this. Thanks to all of you, I get inspired to continue this story. If no one had done anything, I don't think that I would want to finish this story, giving it the chance to thrive as it has so far. You guys might be few in numbers, but your words and actions speak volumes to me. This year has been an especially tough year (and not because it's 2016 lol) but each and every one of you have bright light into my life with your words of kindness. I don't write this fanfic for my own sake anymore. I owe it to all of you to finish it, you deserve it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

I hope you have enjoyed how I have stepped away for Aisleigh and Sebastian for a bit to shed light on other characters that are in the game, and my story. Don't worry though, they will be back shortly. Happy New Year! Be safe and have fun.

Love, Eecee.


	11. When it all Fades Away

"Look at this place!" Aisleigh yelled as she opened the door to her newly remodeled house. She breathed in deep, taking in the smell of new floors, new walls, new everything. She dropped her bags on the ground, glad to be back in her own home. "Isn't this perfect?" She asked spinning around in circles.

"Yeah," Sebastian said as he slowly walked through the door way. He was always impressed by his mother's work, but something felt like she had added a few touches, as congratulations. "It's not as cozy, though."

"Maybe not now. But, eventually." Aisleigh wondered around after she let Spike out of her carrier. She watched as the cat snuck around, unsure of her surroundings. Reaching the set of stairs, Aisleigh touched the railing, imaging what was added. As she climbed the stairs, she thought of new projects she could do, adding color there, a painting here. At the top, the floor was covered in carpet. Aisleigh went passed each room that was added, opening doors to peek inside. She was overcome with joy. This was her home. And soon, she and Sebastian would share it together with children running around. _So much potential, so much life could be brought back here. So much love can be born._

From the bottom of the stairs, Sebastian called up to Aisleigh. He let her know that he was going to run home to grab some necessities and then hang out with Sam. Something about he had not spent a lot of time with him since they had extended their weekend to a few months at her parents. "Alright, I'll be here. I'm going to try to get everything in its own place." Sebastian said something to the effect of a goodbye, before leaving Aisleigh all alone in her new house.

"What to do first… Maybe the living room? No, the bed room. I can do the living room later… Oh! My studio!" Excited, she ran down the stairs, remembering where she had drawn out where she wanted her own area. Off of the living room, there was a double doorway, leading out behind the house. It was made of glass with shear curtains covering them. It looks so magical, she thought. She turned the handle and opened the doors. As the room came to view, Aisleigh was astonished. Three of the walls were blank, with storage either on the floor or hanging from the walls. The wall furthest away from her, was completely glass—a window wall. Tables for all sorts of projects were around the room, giving her plenty of surfaces to work on. There was an easel against one wall. It was on wheels so that she could move it easily around the room. But, the best part of her new studio, was a massive drafting table in the middle of the room. It faced the windowed-wall, hoping to spark constant inspiration. As she walked toward the table, she noticed a hand-written note.

 _I hope you enjoy this space, just for you. I noticed that you didn't have a lot of area for your work. So, I made you a few things. Just make sure you take care of my Sebastian._

 _Robin._

Aisleigh held the paper in her hands, trembling. Everything in this room was all she had ever dreamed of while she was in school. With a complete studio, she could really let her ambitions take control of her. "Thanks, Robin," she whispered to herself, pulling the note to cover her face, "This is more than I could have ever hoped for."

Sebastian was digging around his room, throwing all of his clothes into a bag. He stopped for a for a moment as he thought about his life these past few months.

'I've been looking over you work, Sebastian. And though I'm retired now, I had put in a good word for you at the company. When you're ready and settled in your new home, give them a call. I'm sure that they will be more than willing to give you a stay at home job. And the pay won't be so bad either.'

'I'm not worried about the pay, sir,' he said, dumfounded about this new career opportunity.

'I thought as much. But, when you guys have children, that income will be more important than you think.'

'Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me.' Aisleigh's father beamed Sebastian a smile. As Sebastian finished getting his clothes and a laptop together, he made his way back to his new home. It was surprising to him how excited he was to be living with Aisleigh, all the changes that seemed to be happening in his life. It seemed that everything he had ever wanted out of life—a stable career, a healthy relationship with a woman he loved deeply—was falling neatly into place.

Reaching his new home, he opened the door as he stood in the door way. Sebastian stayed there a few moments, taking everything in. This was their house. He smiled to himself as he walked into their bedroom, throwing his bag of clothes on the bed _. I can go through these later_. Content, Sebastian walked back to where his new office was, gently placing his laptop on a brand-new desk. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian called out to Aisleigh. It seemed slightly odd that she didn't say anything back to him in response, but he quickly shrugged it off. _She must be busy with a new project._ He called out to her again, saying that he would be back home later, after seeing Sam. It had been a while since he had talked or hung out with his friend, and thought that maybe they could do some kind of rehearsal for their band.

As Sebastian neared his friend's home, it seemed quiet. Normally, he heard music thumping from Sam's open window, but there was no noise to be heard. Sebastian raised a brow, not thinking much of it, as he walked to the front door. With a light tap, the door opened to Sam's mother greeting Sebastian, a gloomy look on her face.

"Hello Sebastian. Sam's in his room…" Her voice trailed off as she backed away, letting Sebastian in.

"Thanks… Is everything alright? I didn't hear any music playing when I walked passed…" Sam's mother let out a heavy sigh.

"Not entirely… Abby left a few weeks ago."

"She left? What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure to be honest… That's just what Sam said one day." _That's odd. Maybe Sam knows more…_ Sebastian walked through his friend's home, curious for an explanation. Just as he was about to open the door to Sam's room, a loud bang came from the other side. Behind him, Sebastian could hear Sam's mother mumble, seeming defeated. _Something is seriously wrong here…_

"Sam?" Sebastian called out, the door creeping open. "Everything alright?" It was a moment before Sebastian heard anything, thinking it was safe to continue to enter.

"What the hell do you want?" Sam called behind his back, standing in the middle of his room. His body was rigid, his hands clenched into tight fists. As Sebastian tried to think of how to answer Sam's question, he could see Sam's body shake.

"We just got back, and I was coming to see if you wanted to jam together. It has been a while."

"So you think, now since you're back, everything can just go back to how it was?!"

"What?"

"It's just so easy for you isn't it? You have no regard to how other people feel, besides yourself, do you? Huh. It must be nice to think so highly of yourself. No worries about anyone else. About your friends. Can I still call you that? At this point, it's really debatable."

"What the hell are you talking about, Sam? Of course we're still friends. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's talk about Abby, for one. She loved you. Did anything for you. And you rejected her, _constantly_. But, even with that rejection, she still tried her damnedest for you to like her. I mean, what isn't to like? She's smart, funny, easy to talk to, _gorgeous_. She's the complete package. And yet, you threw her away as if she was nothing when Aisleigh came to town. But even then, when you would do anything for Aisleigh without her asking, Abby practically begged you to look at her. Why?"

"This isn't new, Sam. Abby knew I never saw her more than a friend. And me liking Aisleigh, was never instantaneous. It was over months. Why are you so pissed about it now?"

"Second, when I needed you, when I needed a friend, you weren't there. Aisleigh was. The last person I wanted to talk to about my troubles. It's almost hilarious. If, it wasn't so ironic." Sam turned to face Sebastian. As he glared, Sebastian stepped back, completely stunned to see his friend so furious. "Sometimes, I wonder if all this wouldn't have happened if you never came here. Abby could have been mine, all along. But no, moving here with you mom and stepdad as if you guys owned the place, you just had to take her from me."

"Wait… You think I took Abby away from you? I thought she left?"

"Oh," Sam cheered sarcastically, "She did, Sebastian. I told her everything. And, despite you leaving with Aisleigh, she still didn't want anything to do with me. She still left. If you just would have given her a chance, you could have seen her in all of her beauty and flaws. Then she still would be here." Sam's voice lowed to a soft whisper, his eyes glazing over. "I was there for her, every time you made her feel like shit. I was there to constantly pick up the pieces, to be the shoulder she needed to cry on. I was everything for her… Why… Why doesn't she love me?"

Sebastian stood in the doorway, watching as Sam swung from raging mad man, to a sad, scared shell of who he was. During his time away, Sebastian was unsure of what had completely happened. He never expected to come back to Sam a mess. Or to hear that Abigail had left. "Do you know where she went? How long she's going to be gone?"

"Nope. She just said she needed to find herself. To live her life. So… I don't know anything… I should have never told her I loved her… That was a mistake. Why was I so stupid thinking telling her my feelings wouldn't change our friendship?" Sebastian stood in silence as he let Sam calm down, not knowing how to handle this kind of situation. "I'm sorry, man. This wasn't your fault… It never was. I just… I just wanted to think that this was all your doing. But," Sam chuckled, "Women, right? Can't live out them. Cuz, if you try, you just end up feeling like complete and utter shit."

"It's alright… How… How long have you had a thing for Abby?"

"If I had a coin for every time I was asked that since she left…"

"Sorry."

"No, it's all good. It took a while to figure out exactly… But, pretty much since the first time I saw her."

"Whoa."

"Right?" Sam brushed back his hair, looking at Sebastian, laughing to himself. "It's crazy that I never knew how I felt until she was about to leave. And even then, I hate the fact that I never acknowledged it to myself. Maybe if I would have said something sooner, she would have started to see me as something more than just 'Sammy'. Maybe she wouldn't have to had to go find herself."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think it would have. I mean, Abby may seem like she does everything without a purpose. But, she's already planned everything out ahead of time. I think she had been thinking about leaving for a while. And, when you confessed everything, it was just one more reason for her to go searching for something, to make sure she was making the right choice. You could have told her the day she left, or you could have told her six years ago. She still would have gone out into the world, exploring all that she could before coming back with her mind made up."

"You think she's going to come back?"

"Without a doubt," Sebastian sighed, walking to sit on Sam's bed as the tense atmosphere faded away. "Her family is here. Here friends are here. Her whole life is here. She might have left to go find herself, but I think it was just so that she could prove to herself that she's been here all along."

"Thanks… I needed that."

"Hey, it's what friends do. Even if you don't think I'm a friend anymore."

"You're such an asshole. What does Aisleigh see in you?"

"Beats me. But, I'm glad she sees something in me… Especially since we're getting married."

"Dude what?!"

"Yeah, I asked her to marry me while we were gone. She said yes, so… Yeah."

"That's awesome, man. I'm happy for you." Sam smiled at Sebastian, all of his previous worries seeming to be long gone. "So, I'm sure there was another reason as to why you came over. You know, not to just tell me that you're back or that you're getting hitched. Or to even be my verbal punching bag."

"Well, I did come over to see if you wanted to do some kind of rehearsal or just jam together. It's been a while."

"Yeah! I gotta get something together for your wedding." The two of them laughed with each other as they pulled out their instruments. As they set up, they talked as if nothing had happened, as if Sebastian hadn't been gone for two months. Everything seemed to be as it should be, with the exception of their missing drummer.

Aisleigh sat at her table tapping a pencil against the hard wood. It had been a while since she had done any kind of artwork and inspiration wasn't coming to her how she thought it would. She leaned back in her chair as she closed her eyes. Something seemed off, as if a dark heavy cloud was beginning to form above her head. Aisleigh's thoughts began to wonder, bouncing around to wedding arrangements, their new house, what the future held. Suddenly, she eyes shot open, as if she was feeling someone watching her. _That note was kind of odd. Did Robin always seem so defensive about Sebastian? I know there was some conflict when he was younger, but is there something more? Does she think that I wouldn't be able to do my part in our relationship? No, I'm just over thinking it._ Aisleigh began to sit back up in her chair, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with her. She leaned heavily forward, placing her head in her hands, sighing heavily.

She bit her lip, attempting to calm down. It had only been a few hours that Sebastian had left to go visit Sam, but Aisleigh was beginning to feel anxious with him gone. Did she really become so accustomed to his presence that when he was gone, she felt crazy? No, that was crazy. It was probably just her new house and actually having a place to work. She had never really had her own place that was all hers, for her artwork. And although it was still the same old house that she had come to love over the past months, it was completely different. It was new. And strange. _Maybe that's why I feel so weird._ Whatever the case was, Aisleigh continued to try to at least doodle anything to get her inspiration going.

However, with each new drawing, she began to grow more and more upset. Everything she created was lacking, something. She had a difficult time placing her finger on what exactly she was felt was wrong, but nothing really stood out. Everything seemed to be doomed to fail as soon as she put pencil to paper.

"What am I doing, with my life?" She cried out as she threw yet another crumpled piece of paper into a nearby trash can. "I went to school for this. I know what I'm doing yet, why does everything seem so hard?" She buried her face in her hands, completely defeated. "I wasted so much time and money going to school for this… I should have done something more practical…" Aisleigh continued to sit at her area, totally oblivious to anything around her. Feelings of self-doubt began to cloud her mind as she stared off into space. She didn't know how it happened, but she had somehow become lost in her our world, everything around her drifting away.

She felt like she was standing on the edge of a cliff, nothing but blackness in front of her. The wind echoed in her ears _. Is this what I have to look forward to, for the rest of my life? So much uncertainty?_ Suddenly she felt arms embrace her, pulling her back away from the edge of the abyss.

"Working on anything interesting?" Sebastian whispered into her ear. Aisleigh could no longer hear the wind wiping around her. The world that she was just in began to disappear as she started to feel safe. _This is what I have to look forward to._ But, just as she started to feel at ease, the words that Robin had written on her note creeped back into her head. Just make sure to take care of my Sebastian. A sharp pang came from her chest as the cliff came back into view.

"Nothing really," she answered absently. He pecked her cheek sweetly.

"I'm sure you'll create something just as beautiful as you." Aisleigh could feel her heart smile softly, but her face stayed frozen, as if she would break if she showed any kind of emotion. "Aisleigh… Is something wrong? You don't seem like your normal self."

"Everything is fine. I just feel tired," she retorted, her voice not changing as she spoke.

"If you say so… I'm going to make something quick for dinner before doing some work. You want anything?"

"I don't feel hungry right now."

"Alright… I'll leave some left overs for you in case you change your mind." Aisleigh nodded. Sebastian stood behind her for a moment before walking towards the kitchen to cook. As his hands melted away from her, Aisleigh wanted to scream out, to tell him not to let her go. But, she continued to sit there, as if the absence of his touch would change nothing. As the door to her studio creeped closed Aisleigh felt a shiver run down her spine. Almost as if the sun had ceased existing completely, leaving nothing but darkness and a frigid cold in its place. She could feel the edges of the world around her feet, her toes dangling off the edge. _Would it be so bad to jump?_

Sebastian walked into their new kitchen, opening the fridge, as if he was expecting to see some food left over by his mother. Sure enough, in the lighted box, there was a homecooked meal leftover for the two of them to share upon their return. The corner of Sebastian's mouth curled up into a half smile, as he pulled out a bowl of soup. He poured the contents of the bowl into a pot, lighting the store to warm the food. As it heated, he inspected the new cabinets, looking for bowls and silverware. Without a reason as to how he knew, Sebastian easily found what he was looking for.

"I guess old habits die hard," he said aloud, thinking that his mother had put things away in the cabinets just as they were in his house. Making sure to leave enough for Aisleigh, Sebastian took his bowl into his new office, excited to get things set up the way that he wanted. His office wasn't as large at the studio for Aisleigh, but he was glad. Too much space and it would feel empty. Not enough and he would feel surrounded. He smiled to himself, seeing all the potential. Sebastian stood in the doorway as he mentally planned where he wanted things, sipping at his soup.

"Not too long, and we can get this place into shape." Finished with his meal, Sebastian took his bowl and spoon back into the kitchen. Coming back to his office, he brought his lap top and electronic devices ready to begin situating his space. In the back half of his space was a desk that his mother had left him. It was a good size desk, reaching around the outside of the room, creating a smaller square. Along the wall was a bookshelf that reached towards the ceiling.

"I can put my models there… Some photo albums too…" As he spoke aloud to himself, he couldn't help but chuckle. _Aisleigh must be rubbing off on me_. For the rest of the evening, Sebastian worked diligently to organize his office into a workable area.

"Now, let's see how this feels," he said sitting down in his chair, opening his laptop. He nodded his head, agreeing with the comfortability of the room. When he was able to connect to the internet, he checked his emails, making lists of jobs that he needed to work on. Feeling confident, he continued to reply to emails, making sure that he was giving accurate timelines to his clients for their work that needed to be done. Once he was finished, Sebastian sat at his desk a moment, thinking back to the conversation that he had had with Aisleigh's father about being able to work at his company.

"I guess this would be as good time as any to send out a resume' or something." As he composed a rough resume' to send into the company, Spike pushed her way through the open door, meowing loudly to Sebastian. He jumped at the sudden squeak, unaware to anything around him. He looked around his room, not seeing Spike until she jumped on his lap, begging for attention. She purred deafeningly as he stroked her fur, thinking it odd that she would want attention from him. Though he had spent a few nights with Aisleigh before he moved in, it always seemed that Spike was nervous around him. Unsure of what to make of the new person in the house.

"This is new. Are you starting to warm up to me?" He asked as the cat began to settle down on to his lap, feeling comfortable. "Normally, you're all over Aisleigh. What changed?" As he waited for a reply, Sebastian began to think of an answer. _She seems distracted, as if something is bothering her. I know she said she was fine, but… There was something wrong with how she said it._ He tried to think of a way to cheer up his future wife, since she had always done that for him. Even if she was unaware. _Maybe if I…_ Sebastian's thoughts drifted off as he became focused on a new project, completely disregarding his email to perspective employers.

His fingers danced wildly as he opened and closed tabs on his browser trying to make everything perfect. An hour passed by until he felt like he was finished, but as he looked over his work, something was missing. Thinking hard, Sebastian stood, dropping Spike to the ground. He quickly left his office looking around his house for anything that he could find. Satisfied with his collections, he came back into his room, his hands full of papers and a camera. On the lowest shelf of the bookshelf, he had noticed a printer and scanner. With the smaller papers, he quickly scanned each one to his computer. After they were completed, he continued to the larger ones, pinning them to his wall so that he could take pictures.

Content, Sebastian went back to his computer adding the pictures from the camera to the ones that he had scanned in. One by one, he added them together making captions and little tid bits about the pictures. Finally, he sighed heavily. As he leaned back into his chair he looked at the screen before him. A webpage complete with Aisleigh's work, biographies and stories filled the few pages that he had been working on. They were beautifully detailed in the way that he thought Aisleigh would write them. But, even though he had intended for his words to sound like hers, he couldn't get the phrasing right. He bit the inside of his cheek, thinking as he glanced over the pages once more, rereading each passage. His brows furrowed, disappointed in his efforts. _What do I change?_ He was about to completely close out of the webpage, thinking that he would come back to it a later time, before he looked back at the website title. _There it is._

He had tried so hard to make the page for Aisleigh, in her likeness, the he had ultimately made a website detailing her work through his eyes. _This was not something that she would have done…_ Sebastian nodded to himself, clicking to edit the title. Life Through the Eyes of My Wife. _There_. Once Sebastian had finished his work, he glanced down to the clock on his computer. _After eleven. I wonder if Aisleigh went to bed…_ He let out a yawn before standing to leave his office. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian made his way to Aisleigh's studio, thinking that she was still working.

When he opened the door, it was dark. He felt disappointed that he had missed her going to their room. Was he so involved in what he was doing to block out anything that was outside his office? He closed the door behind him walking to the kitchen. The pot that he had warmed their dinner in was still on the stove, untouched. Did she not eat? Sebastian quickly cleaned up the mess he had made before going to bed.

Their room was dark, but Sebastian was able to make his way without making too much noise. As he crawled into their bed, noticing Aisleigh facing the wall.

"I guess you're asleep. Sorry I came to bed so late. I got caught up in a project. I love you, goodnight beautiful." He pecked her shoulder as he pulled her in close, quickly drifting to sleep.

Aisleigh laid in bed, feeling the warmness of Sebastian's steady breath against her neck. Her gaze was firmly planted on the wall in front of her, her eyes on the verge of tears. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so defeated? It had been a long time since she had felt down, but this intensity was almost new to her. When did she start feeling this way? Aisleigh tossed and turned as she tried to figure out how she became this way, or at the very least, stop her own thoughts so that she could get some kind of sleep. But, sleep wouldn't come to her, no matter how hard she wished it to.

She started to feel restless, as if she had so do something. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed, trying not to disturb Sebastian. She tip toed across the floor, making her way into the living room. She looked around, wanting to get inspired, wanting to feel something, anything to take her mind of the chaos that was beginning to brew in her mind. Aisleigh made her way to her couch, sitting softly on the cushions. She pulled her legs close to her tightly. As she held herself, she began to rock back and forth. Tears rolled down her face onto her legs. What was wrong with her?

"So… Have you thought any about what you want for the wedding?" Sebastian asked as they sat together at their dinner table. He had made sandwiches for them for lunch. But, as he took a bite, he noticed that Aisleigh just played with the lettuce, not adding anything to the conversation. It had been almost five weeks since they had returned home and it was beginning to feel as if the two of them were drifting apart. Sebastian had tried on many occasions to have conversations about their future, their wedding, or even just the work that they had been working on. Anything to gain insight as to why Aisleigh seemed to be distancing herself.

"Not really." Sebastian sighed as he put his lunch back onto his plate.

"Aisleigh, what's bothering you? You've been like this since we got back from your dad's."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"Don't give me that shit." He was growing frustrated. "There's something that's bothering you, and I want to know what it is, so that we can work on it. You used to be so happy all the time, and now…. Now you just mope around. You look so sad all the time. It's breaking my heart."

"Well, if you listened, you'd know that there was nothing wrong. Like I've been saying every time you ask me." Aisleigh said as she bit the inside of my mouth, desperately wanting to keep her face emotionless. He was right, she hadn't been the same since they came back. And she wanted to fix it, whatever it was. But, she didn't know. How was he supposed to fix her, if she herself didn't know what needed fixing? She wanted to cry, to be enveloped into his arms. To feel safe and secure like he had done for her before. No matter how much she wanted those things, her body would refuse them. It would stay motionless, emotionless for as long as it wanted. Just going through her days as if they were a chore.

"Aisleigh, you haven't been saying anything for me to listen to. I've tried talking to you about anything and everything. But I always get the same answer. How am I supposed to help if you won't let me?"

"Try harder?"

"Try harder?" He questioned. "Are you serious? I'm doing everything I can. I'm racking my brain as to what could have happened to make you feel so… Empty. I'm pulling my hair out, because I'm trying to figure out how to get through to you, that I'm here. That you could try to push me away all that you want, and that won't change anything. I love you. I want to help you, be the support that you need to get through whatever you're going through. I just want an in. If I have to, I will carry you. For as long as you need me to."

"I don't need you to do anything." Aisleigh stood, leaving her untouched sandwich on her plate. She began walking towards their bedroom, to once again, spend the rest of the day buried underneath the covers away from the world.

"Fine," Sebastian said raising his voice, "Go spend the rest of the day in bed. Again. I'm going out Sam's. If you want to talk, or need anything. Just text me."

From her haven underneath the covers, Aisleigh heard the front door slam. Sebastian's frustrated steps roared as he climbed down the porch stairs, leaving her all alone. When she was sure that he gone, did she begin to sob.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I want to tell you why I'm so upset. But, I don't know. I don't know anything. Everything feels like it's falling apart. And I feel so terrified. I just want you back. I just want you to hold me." She could feel her face contorting into an ugly mess. She was sure that if Sebastian would have seen her crying, he would have held her close and let her cry until all of her hurt was gone away. But, she couldn't cry in front of him. She couldn't let him in. For some reason, it was all too painful. Every breath. Every word he said. Every action that he did. It hurt her, to see him reaching towards her, to rescue her from her decent into the darkness of her void. It shattered her heart, that she was refusing his love. Now, more than ever before, she wanted it. She needed it to save her from herself.

"How's the plans coming along?" Sam asked, as they took a break from practice. He could tell that something was bothering Sebastian. Lately he had seemed preoccupied by something far away.

"They aren't…" Sebastian said, letting out a deep sigh. "You mind if we go outside? I need a smoke."

"Sure, man." As they went outside to the side of Sam's house, Sebastian lit up a cigarette, taking a deep drag. "What's up?"

"It's Aisleigh. She's different."

"Different? Like, she's not the girl you thought she was? Like maybe you made a mistake?"

"No, nothing like that. She could never be a mistake." He paused, exhaling. Sam's body relaxed, relieved that that wasn't the case. He could see that the two of them were meant to be together. But, he had to ask. "She is the one thing that I've gotten right, in so long. But, lately, she's been pulling away. And it makes me worry… It makes me feel like she doesn't love me anymore. There's no warmth in her smile, not that she does anymore. She talks in monotones, if she says anything at all. It terrifies me, that she might leave." Sebastian's voice cracked as he spoke his deepest fears. "I… I don't know what I would do, if she left me. She's my everything."

"Do you think that she will leave?"

"I don't know. But, I can't help but feeling that she's grown tired of me. Like the love that she had, is gone. Maybe spending all that time together was a way for her to see how we are together for extended amounts out time."

"But, everything was fine, until you guys came back… Right?"

"Everything was perfect," Sebastian continued, his face twisted as he tried to understand what had happened between the two of them. "But, the day we got back, she started pulling away."

"Maybe she's having a hard time adjusting to the new house? I mean, it is a huge upgrade. And then you guys started living together… I'm being straight-forward when I say this, but, do you think she just needs time?"

"I'm giving her time… I'm giving her space… I'm not giving her space… I… I just don't know…"

"Why don't we end early today… Maybe call her dad or something and ask him about it… I mean, he would know if there was a way to fix it right? Aisleigh being his daughter and all. And if this is something that she's done before, maybe he can help you figure out how to help her."

"Yeah… Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem. I know how you feel, it's no picnic. Go figure it out, I'll see you later." Sebastian nodded as Sam waved goodbye. As he finished his cigarette, Sebastian started walking towards the beach. Since it was starting to get cooler, not many people went to the water. He had hoped that he would be able to get some privacy while he made his call.

"Hello?" Aisleigh's father answered.

"Hi, sir. I was calling with a question." Sebastian asked, his voice sober.

"Sebastian, it's good to hear from you. How's everything going?"

"Well, that's what I was calling about. Aisleigh seems, different. Withdrawn. I was wondering if you knew if she had done that before, and if there was a way that I could help her." The other side was quiet for a while, he could hear footsteps walking into a secluded room.

"I had hoped that with being with you, that this wouldn't happen again. Aisleigh has always had trouble with depression. It started when her mother left. Every so often, normally when there are big changes in her life, she gets down. Too much at one time for her to handle and she gets so overwhelmed. When she was finishing high school, it got bad. She would spend days locked away. All because she wouldn't have any friends in college. Not that she normally had friends, she was kind of the loner in school. She was social, but never really did anything with anybody. I always thought that it was just who she was. If she did do something with classmates, she would always seem so exhausted afterwards. Which is why I thought it was odd that she would be upset about not having any friends.

"It seemed that, though she didn't really do anything with other students, she still felt a part of something. She didn't feel lonely. And I guess, that's what bothered her when she was about to go off to college. It was a big school, with a lot of people. She wouldn't know anyone, but she would see the same faces day in and day out. They would laugh with each other and carry on. And there would be Aisleigh, a fly on the wall. Around events going on, but never being offered to be a part of them."

"I never knew that…"

"I thought as much… She doesn't like to advertise those things. She loves sharing and talking about things she's passionate about. She even joined a group that helped spread awareness about student depression and suicide. But, she would never talk about her firsthand experience." Aisleigh's father paused for a moment, seeming to get his thought's together. When he began again, his voice cracked, as if it was too painful for him to even think about it. "She… She ah… In high school, one year she was having an extremely hard time trying to fit in. We had relocated her to a new school, for her artwork. She went through the motions of trying to fit in, to make friends. But, the loneliness got to her. One night I was working late and Grace was home doing somethings around the house. It had been a hard year in general, and knowing her history, I didn't want Aisleigh to be by herself. But, one night, Grace called me. She was frantic. She was screaming and crying. I could barely understand her. She had said that Aisleigh was unconscious. She had tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't move. I told her to call 911 and I would meet her at the hospital.

"I sounded calm on the phone, for Grace's sake. As soon as I hung up, I was shaking. The worst possible thoughts a father could think after hearing that his daughter was not waking up ran through my head. I had a late-night meeting, but I didn't go to it. I sped to the hospital that was closest to the house and ran through the doors. At the front desk, Grace was hysterical. They told her if she didn't calm down that they would have to take her back to be sedated. They couldn't have her making such a scene with other patients around. As soon as I got there, I calmed her down. And, she did nothing but apologize. We waited in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, when it was almost three in the morning someone came out to talk to us.

"They told us that they had to pump her stomach…" He paused for a few minutes, reliving the horror of that day, "They had sedated her so that they could watch her condition. She had taken something, I can't remember what it was. But, we almost lost her that day. She was on suicide watch for a few days. Spent another few days in an emergency psychiatric ward. Aisleigh missed almost a month of school. Part of me wonders, if she would ever go back to that place. What I could have done to prevent it. But, when we would go to therapy sessions together, there were no real answers that they could give us about prevention. What could we do? We never got her prescriptions for her ever again. Not even if she was sick. We watched her return to normal. We encouraged her artwork. That seemed to be her saving grace. But as far as actually doing something for her, there was nothing we could do. All that we could try, was constantly being there for her."

"Do… Do you think that she could go there again?"

"Before she stopped going to her sessions, because she thought that she was cured—which she never really will be, she'll just have better times than others—her therapist said that there is always a possibility for her to become that lost. It's a never-ending battle. But, she has she artwork. She has Grace and I. And, being frank Sebastian, I wouldn't blame you if you decided you didn't want to be a part of it. It's a horrible thing to watch. Not being able to do anything for her. It causes a strain on your relationship, makes you wonder if it's worth it. And, it's a hard call to make. Sometimes it can get to be too much for someone."

"Never."

"Never?"

"I won't ever leave her. One her darkest days, I will stay by her side. She doesn't have to feel alone ever again."

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I truly am. When I first saw the two of you together, there was a piece of her, that I thought I would never see again. It was as if the darkness that always clouded her heart was, for the first time in a very long time, gone. Sebastian," He said crying, "You have single handedly saved my daughter from her demons. I am so, so very thankful, that you were able to be to bring my sweet, precious daughter from the brinks of hell."

"I… I don't know that I've been able to do that," Sebastian said through teary eyes, "She isn't eating, I don't think she's sleeping… She won't do any kind of artwork. She pulls away when I try to touch her, to try to hold her… I was hoping that you might be able to help me."

"I don't know if I can. Only she can do it, by herself. All we can do, is be there for her."

"Okay… I'll do that… Thank you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." He said his goodbye's before hanging up the phone. After his phone call ended, Sebastian stood and watched the sea come and go from the end of the beach. He watched as the water was pushed and pulled from the shore, thinking that Aisleigh must be feeling the same way. She wants to accept the pull that Sebastian is offering, pulling her away from her self-built hell. But, the darkness keeps pushing her back, deeper and deeper each time. Terrified, he sprinted home.

When he came back home, it was after dark. All the lights in their house were off. But, that had been a too common occurrence lately. Flipping the switch by the door, he called out.

"Aisleigh? Aisleigh, sweetheart. Whatever is going on with you, I will stand beside you. You don't have to feel alone." He walked back to her studio, just to see that no one was there. "We can put off the wedding as long as you want. Just, please, talk to me. I don't care what you have to say. I'll listen to your 'I'm fine' and 'There's nothing wrong' all day, every day. I just want to hear your voice. I want to feel your skin against my skin." Sebastian walked through their living room, flipping on another light. On the couch, Spike picked her head up from her slumber. "I will wipe away your tears, just so that you can cry out more. I will help you put yourself back together," Sebastian had made his way to their bedroom, to see it completely empty. The bed had been made as if she had not been there the entire day.

Panic started to consume him, as he made his way outside. "Aisleigh?! Aisleigh, where are you?!" He went to the off side of their house, where there was a back path to his house, only to see her car gone. Sebastian's face went completely white. His heart stopped beating. His legs felt as if they were about to give out. As his hands shakily made their way to his pocket, he pulled out his phone. He held it in both his hands, trying to call Aisleigh's phone. He held his phone to his ear, his hands out of control as his breath labored, silence stabbing him in the chest. Her phone had been turned off, going straight to voice mail.

Sebastian ran back into the house, into their bedroom. He switched the lights on again, throwing everything around, trying to find something that could give him a clue as to what had happened. His mind was a mess as he went back to Aisleigh's studio. He walked around, throwing her artwork everywhere. The papers floated to the ground softly, only for him to notice a piece of paper with writing on it. It was the note that his mother had left for Aisleigh when they returned home.

"What the fuck!" He yelled. This had to be the turning point. There was no reason for his mother to say these things to Aisleigh. "Make sure she takes care of me?! Like you never did?! That's not her responsibility! She doesn't have to take care of me. We take care of each other!" Sebastian ran to his office, once again looking for any signs as to where Aisleigh could have gone. On the top of his closed laptop, he saw a note. Slowly he reached for it. Reading each letter, Sebastian's heart sank.

 _I can't do this. I'm sorry._

Author Note: Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter! I plan to have a few more chapters before the ending, but, I was thinking about doing like a Q &A type thing once this fanfic is completed. So, if anyone is interested, send me questions in the comments or as a message and I'll answer what I can once I'm finished. And lastly, I cannot thank you guys enough for your constant words of encouragement to continue writing. You are all my sources of inspiration.

Much Love,

Eecee


	12. An Unlikely Confidant

The rain pelted the top of Aisleigh's head as she stood in front of the door she had been thinking of for the past three hours. This place was a last resort, but seemed to be the only place she could go where she would feel welcomed. Where no questions would be asked. Lightly, she knocked on the door. She stood for a few seconds before the reality of her actions had set in. _What have I done? I have to get home… I have to_ —her thoughts were cut off as the door creeped open.

"Aisleigh? This is a welcomed surprise. What brings you here?" A woman greeted. Her eyes were bright, delighted to see Aisleigh, despite her visit being unannounced. Her long brunette hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck, grey hairs framing her face. She looked elegant, ageing magnificently since the last time Aisleigh had seen her.

"I don't know… I think I was about to leave, actually…" Her voice faded away as her eyes rolled back into her head, a wave of nausea crawling up the back of her throat. She could feel her face growing whiter with each passing moment, a chill running up her spine as she tried to prevent the nonexistent contents of her stomach from going all over the sidewalk.

"Are you alright? You look pale," the woman at the door said, her face concerned. "Do you need to come inside? You're getting soaked out here."

"No, I don't want to be a bother." Aisleigh turned to leave, only to become dizzy as she rounded the step behind her. Her hands flew out in front of her, to catch her fall, only to be held by the woman in the doorway.

"You wouldn't. Come inside. I'll show you to the bathroom." Slowly, the woman guided Aisleigh inside carefully.

"I don't need your help," Aisleigh protested. "I need to get home. I've made a mistake."

"That maybe," the woman said holding Aisleigh underneath her arm, "But, do you think you would make it?" Instinctively, she reached towards Aisleigh's forehead, feeling for a fever. "Did you eat anything to make you sick?"

"Now you care? I guess I really have reached rock bottom," Aisleigh said coldly, attempting to push away her hand. But she stopped as she felt her stomach lurch once more.

"Here's the bathroom," she said letting Aisleigh go, ignoring her chill words, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're finished. Do you want something to drink? I have water and ginger ale."

"I want to go home," Aisleigh demanded as she hoovered over the toilet seat, gaging.

"Later when you feel better." The woman walked towards the kitchen pulling a glass from her cabinet. She filled it half way with ginger ale, thinking that she would offer saltine crackers as well. As she arranged her offering on the counter, waiting for Aisleigh to finish in the bathroom, she began to think. How long had it been since she had seen her? Why did she come here instead of going to her father's house? Surely, she would have felt more comfortable there. In the distance, she could hear Aisleigh coughing, as if she was struggling to purge her stomach. She noted that Aisleigh looked exhausted, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in months. Aisleigh looked to be nothing but skin and bones. Was she not eating properly?

The bathroom door creeped open, as Aisleigh emerged looking worse than when she went in. She walked weakly to the kitchen, propping herself against the wall. It took all the energy that she had to make it to a stool and sit down, laying her head against the cool stone counter.

"Here, these should help your stomach," the woman said, pushing the food and drink towards Aisleigh. Reluctantly, she began to nibble on the crackers, sipping on the ginger ale.

"Thank you…" Aisleigh whispered. Her host smiled kindly, watching as Aisleigh struggled to eat.

"Are you alright? I know it's been a while since we talked, and that you've always held yourself an arm's length away. But, I can't help but feel that you wanted to come here." Aisleigh twisted her index finger in the air, sarcastically cheering the woman on as she made a correct assumption. The woman scowled slightly, attempted to stay calm. After all, Aisleigh had come her for a particular reason. If anything, she wanted to know what that reason was. The two of them looked at each other, silence filling the air. The woman could tell that something was wrong with Aisleigh, as if she was fighting with herself. But, what was it? This was something she had never seen before.

"What?" Aisleigh questioned, putting down the cracker she had been playing with.

"You look tired and so thin. Have you been eating?"

"I havn't been able to."

"What's the matter?"

"Why do you want to know? I mean, you didn't care when you left all those years ago." As soon as the words left her lips, Aisleigh wished them back inside. She could tell that they stabbed the woman in the heart, causing deep pain. Aisleigh held her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for an argument to ensue. She waited and waited, but no words came from her host. Aisleigh slowly opened her eyes to see the woman pursing her lips, her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." The woman shook her head.

"No, you're right. But, now's not the time for that," she paused a moment before continuing, "Is everything alright?" Her voice was warm, concerned.

"Everything is a disaster." Aisleigh said, her voice shaking. "I messed up. I ran away. And, I can't help but feel that I'm doing exactly what you did. That, I'll be causing him so much hurt and pain. But, it was because I was so hurt." Aisleigh laid her head on the counter again, her eyes overflowing with tears. "I love him, and he was trying so hard to understand. To be so supportive. To help me get through my own darkness. But, why does it feel like my heart is breaking into a thousand tiny pieces? Like my world is crumbling? Like I'm to be at fault? Like, I'll never be enough for him like his mother wants me to be? Why does it hurt so much, Momma?"

"Baby," her mother cooed, "Why don't you feel like you'll be enough?" She hesitantly squeezed Aisleigh's finger, wanting to ease her daughter's pain.

"Because she told me to take care of him. How do I do that, when I can barely do that for myself? I haven't eaten. I can't eat without feeling like my stomach is going to come out every time I smell food. I can't sleep without wondering if he made the right choice by choosing me. He wanted me to be by his side, as his wife, but how can I do that, when I can't stand to see my own reflection?" Aisleigh gasped as she tried to breath in-between her words. She gasped again and again, losing her ability to breathe normally. She felt her throat tighten, she world spinning. Her reality faded away. She wasn't aware of what was happening, as if it was all a dream. Aisleigh could fell herself shift, being enveloped into a soft fabric. She could hear something in the far distance, telling her to calm down.

"Aisleigh, breathe baby. You need to relax," her mother said over and over, stroking Aisleigh's hair. "It's alright. Everything will be okay. But, you need to calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?" Slowly, she began to breathe normally, as she held onto her mother's waist. Her arms seized on tightly, not wanting to let go. Part of her felt safe in this embrace, as if she was a little girl again. How long had it been since she held onto her mother? How long had she yearned for the comfort of a mother's touch? "That's right. Nice and easy." They stayed together, daring not to let go until one of them was ready.

"Is it going to be okay? Will he understand why I left? That I couldn't handle what was going on? That I felt so unworthy?"

"Aisleigh, you are so worth it. Baby girl if he chose you, to be his one and only for the rest of your lives, then you can make it through anything. You just can't give up. You have to work this out together. If you can do that, then there is still hope. But, for now, you need to sleep."

"But I can't." Aisleigh began to panic once again.

"Honey, calm down. I'll make you some warm milk so that you can rest. Would that be okay?" Aisleigh nodded. Slowly, Aisleigh pulled herself away so that her mother could make her a drink. She tried to sit up, her body rocking back and forth. Her eyes could hardly stay up as she listened to her mother hum, stirring contents in a pot slowly together. As her mother came back over to her, Aisleigh held on to her arm for support as her mother took her upstairs to a bedroom. The two of them came to the top, coming to a door directly in front of them. "Now, just so you know, I had this room set up for you when I bought this place. I had hoped that you would want to visit me some time, so that I could explain everything. I wanted to watch you grow up into the beautiful, smart woman you are now. That never happened. But, I've always kept the room the same, coming in every so often to make sure that it stayed clean."

As the door slowly opened, Aisleigh saw the room her mother had kept for her. It was a classic girls room, everything pink and princess theme. Aisleigh could feel begin to sting as she looked around the room. Even though her mother had left she and her father all those years ago, it was clear to Aisleigh that she had never stopped loving her daughter. Never stopped wanting to have a relationship with her.

"Why did you do this?" Aisleigh asked as she lowered her body onto the small bed, taking the glass of warm milk delicately.

"Why wouldn't I do this? You were never to blame for the reason why I left. I've always loved you, baby girl. I just wanted to be able to spend time with your father. We got married too young and too quick. And then you came into our lives. We were so happy to have you. But, your father was always busy doing work. I wanted to go out and spend time together, with just him and as a family. But, he never wanted to do those things. He wanted to stay home and build an environment for us safe and sound. I wanted for us to go out and see the world, with everything that it offered. But, because of those conflicting desires, we started arguing and fighting constantly. So, I left. We tried to keep the divorce as quiet as possible so that it wouldn't be too hard on you.

"You were so young, that we agreed that we didn't want you to see how two people could be with each other when their hearts were broken. With me leaving and not having a stable career, we had agreed that it would be best for you to stay with your father. I went back to school to finish my degree and was able to get a job at the hospital. When I first started working, my shifts were all over the place and it took a while for me to get situated in a department that would allow me to work weekly hours, during the day so that we would be able to have time, just us. At least on weekends.

"But, by that time, you had finished high school and were getting ready to go to college. I didn't want to hinder the life that you were starting to explore, so I stayed out of the picture. I wish now, though, that I would have tried to be there more often. I could have watched you develop, excel into a wonderful artist. Aisleigh, I'm so sorry that I robbed you of being with me, while you were growing up. I hope, that some time, we can start again and be able to create a relationship that isn't so tense all the time. Or, that I only see you or hear from you when you can't go to your father's." Aisleigh's mother turned to look at her daughter, she softly snoring against the wall behind her. Smiling to herself, she stood, laying Aisleigh down on the bed gently. As her mother pulled the covers over her body, Aisleigh could feel the slightest touch on her forehead before she was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Her mother softly closed the door as she left her daughter sleep. She quietly walked down stairs taking in everything her daughter had said. She picked up her phone, calling to make an appointment for her daughter. Something was obviously wrong to cause her this much suffering. Her mother thought that even though there was a catalyst, probably so many changes going on at once, but there seemed to be more going on.

When Aisleigh awoke the next day, she saw the sun shinnying through the window in the bedroom, the sun's rays hitting the curtains, making the room feel warm. Sitting up, she could feel a weight taken off of her shoulders. Was talking with her mother, and ultimately making amends, be what she needed all along? _Maybe. Wait, no…_ She sat up quickly as her thoughts melted away, giving way to nausea just like before. She barely made it to the bathroom before she began dry heaving to the smell of bacon cooking down stairs.

After cleaning herself up, Aisleigh joined her mother in the kitchen. She took the stool she sat on yesterday, waiting for her mother to turn around.

"Good morning," she chirped. She turned to face her daughter, glad to see that some color had returned to her face. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… I was feeling a lot better, until I thought I was going to be sick."

"No luck?"

"No… It's probably the flu or something…"

"Hmmm…" Her mother turned back facing the stove, "I made an appointment for you today, to get things checked out. Maybe that'll provide some answers as to what is causing you so much discomfort."

"Like a regular appointment, right? For a doctor? Not a therapist?"

"No sweetie. I don't think that you need one. Maybe a little while ago. But, I think a lot of your mental anguish is coming from your own insecurities. And those can be worked out by talking with your significant other."

"He's name's Sebastian," Aisleigh added as she got up to get herself a glass of water. "I think that you would like him, he's a really nice guy."

"That would be nice. Do you want to invite him over? I'm sure that he would be interested in what's going on with you. And maybe even willing to work passed this hurdle."

"Yeah… I might do that after my appointment. If that would be okay…"

"Of course, it would be. I know a little shop where we could all meet and you two could talk while I do some shopping." Aisleigh nodded as she turned her phone on. As soon as she had a signal, her phone sounded for a minute of constant notifications. "Looks like someone needs to talk to you, why don't you answer?" Her mother offered.

"That wasn't someone calling… That was all the messages that I missed while my phone was off."

"Ah… Well, what do they say?"

"Mmm… A lot of texts from Sebastian and a few voicemails. A text from Sam… Even something from Abby… I wonder how she's doing."

"It looks like you have some nice friends, they all must be worried about you."

"Yeah, but Abby's is weird… I think Sebastian had said something about her leaving Stardew because she needed to find herself or something… Sam had told her that he loved her, and I guess she didn't know how to take it… They had been friends for like ever…"

"So, he fell in love with her?"

"I guess so… I don't know the details, but he had told me and asked me what I thought he should do… I said that he should tell her, and I guess that was when she left."

"Well, I can see both sides… If you aren't expecting love from someone and then they tell you their true feelings, it can be quite a shock. Especially if they don't feel the same way."

"Oh, yeah, I don't think she originally did… She actually had a crush on Sebastian for the longest time… When we started dating, it kind of caused our friendship to end… I think. She was really heartbroken over it.

"Wow. That's interesting. So, you were kind of like the other woman?" Her mother teased.

"No, nothing like that. Sebastian never returned her feelings. So, it was all one sided… And he had told her that a long time ago. But, I guess she didn't want to believe it."

"Well, it sounds to me, that you have a lot on your plate. Why don't you try to eat some breakfast? We'll go to your appointment together, then we can figure out how to handle everything. Sound good?" She slid a plate with eggs, bacon and toast over to Aisleigh. She was still playing with her phone, reading all the texts that she had gotten. Aisleigh nodded in agreement as she began to play with the eggs, clicking on the voicemail from Sebastian.

"Hey… I… I don't know what's going on with you. But, just please listen to what I have to say. These past few weeks have been a lot to adjust to, and until today, I found my mother's note. I don't know why she would say that… But, why didn't you tell me she left that for you? Whatever she meant by it, we can work It out together… I called your dad too. I didn't know what else to do, and thought that he would be able to shed some light as to what was going on… He… He told me about your past… And Aisleigh, my love, sweetheart please… Please don't do anything like that again. I wouldn't be able to live myself if anything ever happened to you… Call me back when you get this. I love you."

"So, he seems like a smart guy. Was able to figure everything out for you, and then still try to reach out to you. I'm actually surprised." Her mother said once the voicemail had ended. She had been sitting next to Aisleigh eating her own breakfast.

"He is… But, he knows now. I never wanted him to find out…"

"Why not? It's a part of who you are. Do you know how difficult it is to be able to find someone who cares about you, learn that deep dark secret you even tried to hide from yourself, and still want to stay by you? I don't know if it's selfish or if it's really that he truly cares about you and your future together."

"Yeah… But, what if he can't see passed it?"

"Then, Aisleigh, it's going to suck. But, that's a choice he's going to have to make on his own. If he talked with your father, and he told him, then your father probably told him that he should leave. Not because you would be too much to handle, but because it's hard being with someone who was suicidal. Who goes through depressions. It's not a walk in the park for anyone, but if you're with someone who has depression and they become withdrawn, it starts to feel like you're walking on eggshells all the time. Because you don't want to do or say anything that could trigger or worsen them. And, constantly doing that, you start to lose what you saw in the beginning. Your whole relationship starts to seem like it's not happy anymore. That's what your relationship with young man should do. He should make you feel happy, and good, and like everything can happen. But, it should also make you see yourself for who you truly are.

"And if you two can work passed this, and come out on top, then you're going to have to face this heavy secret that you've had locked away all these years. It's going to be hard. And it's going to hurt. But, this is who you are. Just don't wait too long to talk things out. I wish we had done that before we had gotten divorce. All of our issues could have been worked through if we had just talked with each other." Her mother stopped a moment before continuing, "I was working the night you came in… I pumped your stomach, made sure that you were safe until they moved you to the emergency clinic." Aisleigh's mother sounded cold, as she relived the horror of that night. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered telling herself to treat Aisleigh as just another patient, just another teenager in the city going through whatever teenagers go through. But, that was her daughter on the table. It was her daughter that had to be brought back from the brink of death three times until she could keep her heart going on her own. It was her daughter that was hooked up to machines for hours. It was her daughter that had to be sedated, just so that they could keep her alive.

"I didn't know…"

"I didn't want you to know. It was just a part of what I chose when I left all those years ago. I could have been in the waiting room with your father, not knowing what was going, like Grace was. But, I wanted to go get my degree, to do nursing so that I could save lives. And if I didn't leave to do that, then you might not be here. Everything happens for a reason, and I'm kind of happy that they happened the way that they did. The days that you were kept sedated, I came to visit you while I wasn't working. It was so hard to watch you. But, I wanted to take care of you. When you were out of danger, your father came in a few times to visit. We talked about what would be best for you. We thought that we should try to bridge the gap in our family, regardless of what had happened in the past. We were still a family, always will be. But, it was hard. We wanted to try to work things out, for your sake. But, too much time had passed, too much pain and suffering. Not enough communication when it mattered. Whether your issues come from a place that is selfish, like mine did, or if they're life altering like yours, you need to talk with Sebastian about what's bothering you. He needs to talk to you about what's bothering him, if there is ever a point to where something does. There is always a way to work around things. And if you two want to get married, that way doesn't have to be divorce."

As they sat in the waiting room to be called back, Aisleigh played on her phone trying to distract her from her own thoughts. Well, while I'm here I guess I can see what Abby wanted. She opened her phone to Abigail's number.

 _Hey, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. What's up?_

 _No worries,_ Abigail replied quickly, _I just needed someone to talk to about some things…_

 _Okay, what's on your mind?_

 _Well, it's about Sam. I know that we've had our differences, but I think that you'd be able to help me, since you helped me and everyone without really being involved for the most part._

 _The past is the past. We can take what we want from it, but I would really like us to have a friendship… Aisleigh thought a moment before continuing, I would really like to have some friends. And, if I'm being completely honest, you three have been the only people that I've actually been friends with, and can talk to, about anything._

 _So the past is the past… What about the future?_

 _The future is whatever you want it to be. You can run and hide all you want, but the choices you make now, however small they might be, will change whatever future you want to have._

 _Thanks, Aisleigh._

 _For what?_

 _You helped me see what I've been ignoring. Hey, when I come back to town, would you want to hang out or something? I was a bitch to you for no reason… And, I miss having a friend like you._

 _I'd love that_ , Aisleigh typed away, smiling at her phone.

 _But, what did you want to talk about with Sam?_

 _You helped me already. I'll see you later okay?_

 _Yeah._

After her talk with Abigail, Aisleigh thought of what she had said. _The future that I want… I need to talk to Sebastian after this._ Shortly after, Aisleigh and her mother walked to an exam room waiting once again to see a doctor. When they arrived, a nurse took some tests that seemed to be a bit excessive.

"Do you really need to take some blood and urine?" She asked confused.

"We're going to be doing a full comprehensive exam so that we're sure we don't miss anything," the nurse explained.

"Okay…" Aisleigh said as she walked into another room to have lab work done before returning back to her mother. "Did they really need to do that? I mean, I'm just sick or something."

"Not normally… But, when I made the appointment, I wanted them to do a few extra things so that we can find out exactly what's going on."

"Alright… When we leave, remind me to call Sebastian. I feel like I'm going to forget when the doctor comes in."

"Of course, baby." As soon as her mother finished promising Aisleigh, the doctor walked in holding a clipboard. He looked over the results of the tests as he sat down on a chair. Nodding his head, he did a little checkup, taking Aisleigh's blood pressure, her temperature. Making sure that her ears and nose were fine. He listened to her heartbeat, to which he made a face when it sounded slightly faster than normal.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked Aisleigh as he wrote notes down on her chart.

"Well, I'm a little anxious. My mom brought me here because I was having trouble eating and sleeping… And, I was a little sick. But, it's probably just something going around, right?" The doctor made an iffy expression, not denying or proving Aisleigh's claims.

Leaving the doctor's office, Aisleigh looked worse than when she arrived. She barely made it out of the office before pulling out her phone.

"Hey… Can we talk?"

"Yeah… What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, a few things to be honest. But, I think that we should talk face to face."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, when did you want to do that?"

"When can you come to the city?"

"A few hours? I'd have to take my bike. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we just really need to talk."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay… I'm at my mom's house. So, I'll send you the address."

As Sebastian hung up his phone, Sam gave him a quizzical look. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said absently, "Aisleigh wants to talk about something. But, she wants to meet up… It's kind of making me worry."

"Why?"

"Well normally we just text. But, she called me saying we need to talk. I don't know but something feels wrong." Sebastian's phone went off. It was a text from Aisleigh giving her mother's address. _Hope to see you soon_ , she added with a smiley face. "Yeah, something is up… I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Let me know what's going on."

"Yeah."

As Sebastian left Sam's house, Sam laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. It had been a month since Abigail had left, and he was still struggling with giving her the space that she wanted. He hadn't called her, or texted her since she left, but with each passing day, he could feel himself losing his need to talk to her. _If she doesn't say anything soon, I'm going to end up trying to call her. And that'll probably make her upset._ Sam grumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, rolling over. He tried to clear his thoughts so that he could take a nap. But, just as he began to drift away, a tap came from his window. He tried to put it out of his head, ignoring it _. That's probably just Vincent playing outside. I'll have to talk to him about playing so close to the house later._ But, the tapping continued.

He was beginning to grow frustrated. _If he doesn't stop, I'm going to lose it_. He pulled his pillow over his head, blocking out the sound completely. _Much better_. His body began to relax as he once again began to drift away. In the distance, he could hear someone knocking at his front door. Sam heard his mother walk to open the door, greeting whoever it was. She must have been excited to see whoever it was, because as soon as the door opened, he could hear her scream with delight. Annoyed, Sam rolled on to his other side facing the window. He opened his eyes, looking out at the sky as clouds drifted by. In the gentle wind, he saw something stuff on his windowsill. Curious, Sam sat up to open his window to pull the string inside. As he looked at it, his eyes opened wide. Instantly, he shot out of his bed, running towards his living room.

"Mom, I gotta go. I'll—" Sam went completely silent as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, Sammy…" Abigail said as she sat on the couch next to his mother.

"Hey… Were you…"

"Yeah, that was me… I can't believe you didn't think it was me, all those times I barged into your room through the window…"

"I didn't think… I thought you would have called or something…" Happy, Sam's mother stood to leave the two of them alone. Noticing the invitation to sit on the couch next to Abigail, Sam continued to stand, not knowing what to do.

"I was, but I thought that this would be… More fun?" Abigail asked, not knowing if that was what she meant. "Anyway, I was hoping that we could talk. If, that was okay."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sam stammered through his words, not knowing if this was a dream or not. It could be, and this was just his subconscious playing games with him. _But, it could be real._ "This… This _is_ real, right?

Abigail gave him a quizzical eye, "Of course it is, Sam. Are you feeling alright?" She walked up to him, touching his forehead lightly. "No, you feel okay…"

"I'm fine, this is just weird."

"I'm sorry… for a lot of things." They stood in silence for a while, Sam's mother was singing in the kitchen. "That's what I wanted to talk about. Privately. Because, I've been doing some thinking."

"Yeah, okay." Sam turned to walk back into his room.

"Actually, could we go for a walk?"

The two of them left Sam's house with Abigail leading the way. They left the small town, venturing towards the woods they had spent so much time together. As they walked, they kept to themselves, not speaking. Sam looked at Abigail in front of him, thinking something had changed in her since she left. She seemed to be the old, confident girl that he had fallen for all those years ago. She walked with grace, and if he starred at her long enough, he could see a light coming from around her. As if everything that had kept her down had magically left her, leaving nothing but peace and serenity.

After they walked through the arch way into the old secluded woods, Sam spoke up, beginning to feel awkward in the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He brushed the back of his head trying to calm down.

"You remember when I told you that I liked Sebastian? It was in these woods. I've been thinking about that day a lot recently. And, I remember watching your heartbreak."

"You watched my heartbreak?"

"Yeah. I didn't notice it then. But, in my memories, I saw your shoulders slump. Your voice changed. You looked defeated. How could I have not seen it then? I asked myself that question constantly, while I was gone. Why did I refuse to notice all the times that you stayed by my side? All the times that you made me laugh? All the times, you cared about me more than anyone else. And yet, I ignored them."

"It's okay, Abby. We were young. It was bound to happen, I guess."

"Maybe. I wanted to apologize for those times," Abigail turned to face Sam for the first time since they had left his house. "I shouldn't have treated you that way," she said stepping closer to him. "I was such a rotten friend to you. I basically used you as my emotional pillow. I'm so sorry for doing those things."

"It's alright, Abby. I mean, the past is the past. We can't change it." Sam averted his gaze so that he wouldn't be able to look at Abigail as she continued to step closer and closer to him.

"No, we can't." Abigail stopped, inches away from Sam. She could see his body tense up. He had dark circles under his eyes from nights of no sleep. He hadn't shaved in a few days. He was a complete mess, she thought. But, as she continued to look at her best friend, she could see all of his greatness through his flaws. She could see that his tense body was a result of being uncomfortable in her presence, but also restraining his urge to touch her. The dark circles, were the result of him staying up days at a time, worrying about her safety. His unkempt appearance was who he was.

She thought back to all the times he had made jokes, just to make her smile, to make her laugh. All the times he let her fall and cry, was to let her be herself. All the times he stayed up when she would visit crying, were to make sure that she could fall asleep not feeling alone. Everything he had ever done, in their years of friendship, was to protect her. All of the things that she wanted Sebastian to do for her, Sam had already done, countless times.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Abby?" Sam asked nervously. He still refused to look at her.

"No," she whispered, reaching to touch his face. "I wanted to thank you, for being you." She felt her eyes grow heavy as she crawled to his face.

"It's not like I have a choice. We are who we are." Sam said, as he jumped at her touch. He began to sweat as he looked down at her. His heart raced as he looked at her face soften.

"That may be true, but you. You went above and beyond. Always for me. Why?"

"Well," Sam cleared his throat, "Because I… I love you, Abby. I always have. And probably always will. Even if… Even if—" His voice was cut off as Abigail placed her lips against his. He stood, dumbfounded. Never in all of his dreams, did he think that Abigail would see him more than her friend, her protector, her support. He felt her hand creep down to his neck, holding him firmly in place. All of his worries, his fears melted away as they stood together in their woods. While their lips continued to touch, he could feel a burning deep within his chest. A passion that he had tried to keep locked up.

He wanted this moment to last for the rest of time. His mind went blank as he began to realize who was with him, in this moment. It was Abigail, the woman he had always fought for, only for her to run away when she was terrified of her own feelings. Desperate to make sure that she stayed with him, Sam grabbed onto her waist, pulling her closer to his body. Against his chest, he could feel her heart racing along with his. They were beating together, as if they were one. They moved together, pulling each other closer, as if there was still a vast distance between them.

Their little kisses, starting as pecks, became hungry almost violent as they stood. "Wait…" Sam stopped, pulling himself away before he became lost to the sweet taste of Abigail. "Are you sure this isn't a dream?"

"No, Sam," Abigail said with a smile, her cheeks flushed. "I came back to talk with you, and explain that even though it took me a long to realize how I felt about you, I never stopped thinking about you the minute I left. I was so desperate to find who I was, that I completely missed it. Who I am with you, is who I am. Is who I want to be. I want to, no need to, be by your side always."

Sam awoke to the sun shining brightly against his face. Birds chirped on his windowsill. His window was unlocked, just as he left it for Abigail whenever she would return. He sighed to himself as he starred at the outside world. _It was too good to be true._ He could fell his heart crumble, his breath leaving his lungs. Sam closed his eyes as he rolled over to face the rest of his room to get up. _Maybe, that was really just a dream._ His eye slowly opened, widening. Next to him was Abigail, soundly sleeping away. She was covered with just his sheet, her hair wildly spread out on his pillow. She had a smile on her face as she breathed softly in her sleep. He reached to touch her face, holding it gently in his hands. As soon as their skin touched, her smiled deepened, she nuzzling his hand.

"Sammy," she mumbled in her sleep, "I love you."


	13. Heartache

Aisleigh sat on the couch in her mother's living room holding a prescription. The doctor's words still echoed loudly in her head. Then her phone call with Sebastian flooded her mind. Her heart began to race as she waited for him to get to her mother's house. Her mother had left her alone to go shopping for somethings. She said she would be back late, giving Aisleigh and Sebastian enough time to talk about what they needed to.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door, causing her heart to leap from her chest _. That was fast_ , she thought. Carefully, Aisleigh stood, walking to open the door.

"Hey," Sebastian greeted, his face in pain.

"Hey..." They stood in the doorway starring at each other, not knowing how to speak. "Thanks for coming…" Aisleigh said weakly, stepping out of the way for Sebastian to enter.

"Yeah… So…"

"Do you want something to drink? To eat? I think my mom might have something in the kitchen."

"Water would be fine. Is she here?"

"No," Aisleigh explained as she walked to get Sebastian a glass of water, "She said she was going to be out, to give us time to talk… You can sit on the couch, if you want."

"Thanks." The air between them felt heavy, as if everything between them was fading away. "I talked with my mom," Sebastian started, "And told her she had no right to tell you that in her note…"

"I apricate it," Aisleigh said as she handed Sebastian the water. She watched as he gulped the water quickly. When he was finished, Sebastian gasped for air. "Do you want some more?"

"Yeah." Aisleigh quickly made her way back to the kitchen, thinking of how to start her explanation.

"So… My dad told you about my… history." She struggled get water the second time, her hands were shaking. Never in her life did she want her past to back to her. It was something that she herself wanted to forget. The months of therapy. The heartache that it caused everyone. The walking on eggshells around her. Aisleigh just wanted everyone around her to see her as she was now; someone who was happy all the time. But, Sebastian knew. She could feel things change between them. Her eyes began to water as she thought about all the times when she and Sebastian had been together, all the times that she felt that her past wouldn't be able to touch.

But everything had changed. Her memories and her future had been corrupted. Everything, she felt, was coming to an end. There was no way that Sebastian would be able to look at her the same way. She was tainted. She was ruined. No one in their right mind would take her ever again. The glass fell to the ground, shattering into millions of pieces.

"Aisleigh?" Sebastian called out, coming to see her. "Here," he said getting a broom, "Let me help." He swept up the glass shards around her feet as Aisleigh stood, unfazed. As Sebastian finished, he noticed blood began to pool around her feet. He stood silently, getting paper towels to soak up the water and clean up the blood as it rolled down her legs.

"You must think I'm pathetic." Aisleigh whispered through her tears. "I can't even get water without breaking something."

"It's alright. It's all cleaned up now," Sebastian said as he guided Aisleigh to the couch so that they could sit together. He pulled her legs onto this lap so that he could wipe away the blood that stained her skin as it began to clot. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, his mind thinking the worst.

"I don't remember." Aisleigh began to cry once again, feeling as if her world was spinning around her, leaving her behind. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for leaving without saying anything… I wanted to tell you about what happened in high school… I wanted to tell you everything, but I was so scared that you would think something was wrong with me. And that you would run away. Treat me different. Just like everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"After the incident, no one looked at me the same. They smiled and seemed to care. But, behind their eyes, they always look so scared that I might do something like that again. I didn't want to see that when I looked at you. I wanted you, to always… To always…" Her voice was too shaky for her to continue.

"Aisleigh…" Sebastian set next to her, not knowing what to say or how to act. "You remember what you said about shells? And how it seemed that I saw through yours, to your very core? I did… I thought I did. But, Aisleigh, this changes nothing. I still care for you."

"I know you do… But, that'll eventually fade away as you start to pick up on the little things. And then those little things become big things… So, it will change things Sebastian. Do you really want this? All of this?" They sat together in silence as Sebastian thought about Aisleigh's words. Her father had told him the same thing. He had told him that it was alright to leave. And, it was. Eventually the pain in his chest would fade away. The feelings that he had for Aisleigh would become nothing more than a memory. He would find someone else that would make him feel as if the world stopped on a dime when he would look at her.

He picked her legs off of his lap, standing. His face was emotionless as he walked to the back of the living room. As he opened the sliding glass door, he stepped out taking out a cigarette. He tapped it against the pack in his hand, thinking. "So, what you're saying is, that you're giving me the opportunity to leave? To pretend that nothing ever happened to us?" He lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag.

"Yes," Aisleigh whispered. Her heart was destroyed. She wanted to say no. She wanted to scream that she never wanted him to leave. She wanted nothing more than for Sebastian to stay by her side when everyone else had kept their distance. But, she had to give him a chance. She had to give him the opportunity to hear her side, and to make his own decision.

"You pulled away from me, Aisleigh. I tried so hard to figure out what was wrong. So, that I could fix it. I shared my insecurities with you, bared my chest so that you could see everything that I felt. So, you could understand, why it was so hard for me to let you in. I wanted you to do that for me. I gave you so many chances, and yet, you refused all of them. Then, you ran away." His back was facing her as he spoke, "I just wanted to understand what was hurting you so much so that I could help you. Why did you pull away?"

"It's a natural reaction for me," Aisleigh explained, her voice soft.

"Natural reaction? Aisleigh, when you hurt, don't you want someone to help you? To make you feel better? To take away your pain?" He waited for her to answer. When she didn't, Sebastian sighed, "Aisleigh, answer me. Do you or do you not want someone to help you?" When she refused to answer again, Sebastian turned to face her. She had curled up into herself on the couch. He flicked his cigarette out before coming inside. When he asked for a third time, his voice was more forceful, angry. "Tell me, Aisleigh!" She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Do you want someone to make you feel better?!"

"Yes!" She cried out, "I want to feel like me. I want this pain in my chest to go away. I want to stop feeling that everything I do is going to destroy everything that we have together. I want you, Sebastian!" His shoulders softened as he walked back to Aisleigh, taking her in his arms. He held her tightly, letting her cry away all of her pain. He didn't say another word until it seemed that she calmed down.

"Aisleigh," he started, his voice soft and soothing, "When I asked you to marry me, it wasn't because of who you are. Well, no that's part of the reason. But, what you do for me is why I want to marry you. You make me into a better man. A man that has grown secure in his life that he has just started building with you. We all have moments when we feel like the world is crushing us. And, it completely fine to feel that way. But, Aisleigh, I just want you to tell me. So, that when you can't walk, I'll carry you. When you can't get out of bed in the morning because you're having a bad day, I want to stay in bed with you. When everything is going right in the world, and we've reached a point in our lives when everything we have worked for is completed, we still have each other.

"I want to be by your side when you are sick. I want you by to be by my side when I finally make enough that we don't have to worry. In sickness or in health, for richer or poorer. I want you to be by my side through everything. And if that everything means that you break down once in a while, that's okay. I just want to see you smile, hear your voice, feel your skin against mine. Aisleigh, I love you."

"I… I…" Aisleigh stumbled with her words as she tried to adjust herself in his lap. When she did so, her foot hit the prescription she had been holding before he arrived. As it fell to the floor, the contents rattled. "I still have something to tell you…"

"Okay, what is it? It's that you love me and still feel the same way, right?"

Aisleigh smiled, "I do, but no that's not it." Her attention was focused on the bag on the floor. Following her gaze, Sebastian picked it up, reading the label.

"Some pills to make you feel better? I don't care about that."

"You might… What your mother had said was a trigger, yes. But, because of the way that I reacted, the intensity, was caused by something else. I didn't think anything of it, until I came here…" She paused trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "She took me to the doctor to figure out what was wrong with me…"

"What did they say?"

"Well…" She stopped again.

"Aisleigh?" Sebastian asked, concerned. Her gently touched her face, making her look at him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, really. Just more or less reactions to certain chains of events…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the way that I reacted to your mother's note, not eating, falling into a depression were all a part of something else."

"Okay? Which would be?"

Aisleigh took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm… We're pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sebastian asked, blinking forcefully as he tried to understand what she had just said. "We're pregnant."

"Yes. Almost two months." Aisleigh kept her eyes closed, waiting for Sebastian to say something, anything. "Sebastian?" She asked, opening her eyes. When she looked at her soon to be husband, his face was white. His eyes glazed over. Just when she had believed they had moved passed their problems, Sebastian closed himself off.

"You're going to have a baby. My child. You're pregnant."

"Yes." Her head fell as she could hear the disbelief in his voice. She began to move, to do anything so that she wouldn't feel so broken. It seemed that he didn't want to be a part of what was to come. She picked up her phone to tell her mother that it was alright to come home, but as she texted away, she was pulled in Sebastian's chest. He held her head against his shoulder tightly.

"We're going to have a family together," his voice was quiet, as if there was something around his throat. "I wanted nothing more than to be a father. To be able to raise a child and give them all the love in the world that I never got. Thank you, Aisleigh, for giving me that." He cried as Aisleigh wrapped her arms around his back. She felt at ease. Everything that had caused her heartache over the past few weeks melted away as Sebastian accepted everything; who she was, what happened to her, what could happen again in the future that they built together, their child. Everything was accepted.

As they continued to sit together in an embrace, the front door opened.

"Aisleigh, baby. I might have went overboard with the shopping. I hope that's okay. I'm just so—" Her mother stopped as she came into the living room seeing Aisleigh and Sebastian holding onto each other, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, momma, that's okay." Aisleigh stood, Sebastian following her, "This is Sebastian." Her mother dropped her bags onto the ground as she raced towards the two of them. She held out her arms, pulling Sebastian in to a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you. Aisleigh has told me such wonderful things about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"Does he know?" Her mother asked excitedly.

"He does," Aisleigh answered smiling as she watched her mother enthuse over her news.

"Wonderful! I hope that you two can stay for dinner, I wanted to have a celebratory thing. I invited your father and Grace over too."

"That would be nice," Sebastian said, as Aisleigh's mother let him go.

"Will you two be staying the night, or would you leave to go home afterwards?"

"That's up to Aisleigh," Sebastian said as he grabbed her hand tenderly.

"I think I would like to go home, if that's okay."

"Of course, it is baby. You do what you need to."

Hours passed as Aisleigh, Sebastian and her mother talked in the kitchen, cooking dinner. The air around them was light, as if days before they had not been clouded by their pasts. When Aisleigh's father and Grace finally arrived, in their hands they carried a new bundle of joy.

"Welcome you two," Aisleigh's mother chirped, "And who is this little guy?"

"This is Preston," Grace cooed. The baby slept in her arms. "Aisleigh, would you like to meet your brother?"

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course," Grace said as she adjusted her arms so that Aisleigh could take him.

"Hi Preston," she whispered, "I'm your big sister." As she held him in her arms, Aisleigh rocked back and forth.

"You're a natural," her mother said.

"I hope so."

"Sebastian, a word?" Her father said as the woman talked happily over Preston. Quietly, the two of them walked outside to the porch. They stood silently, looking up at the night sky. "So, I take it everything was resolved?"

"It was," Sebastian said. Aisleigh's father nodded, glad that the two of them had fixed what was wrong.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Me too… I just hope in the future that she'll be able to talk to me about things when they go wrong."

"It's a process, but if you're able to talk to her, and guide her I think everything will be alright."

"I hope so," Sebastian said as he folded his hands into his pockets. The two of them stood outside for a moment more before her father continued.

"So, now that it seems that the two of you are back on track, do you have a date for the wedding?"

"No. I was hoping that we could talk about it on our way home tonight."

"Alright. Well, whatever you two decided to do, we'll support you." From inside, they heard Grace scream. Aisleigh's father walked back inside as quickly as he could. When he came into the kitchen, he saw Grace in tears holding onto Aisleigh tightly.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Aisleigh began as she awkwardly patted Grace's back, "I just told her some news that we received recently. And, I guess it was a happy shock?"

"They're pregnant!" Grace screamed as she looked at her husband. "Can you believe it! Oh, this is so wonderful!"

"Pregnant? I'm going to be a grandpa?"

"Yes!" Grace yelled once more, now weeping uncontrollably. With all the excitement, they had woken Preston. As he cried, Aisleigh's mother rocked him back and forth to calm him down. As everyone cheered and congratulated them, they sat together at the table. The feast was something simple, but the amount of love quickly filled their hearts as happiness filled the air.

"Goodnight," Aisleigh said as she hugged her mother goodbye.

"Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"I will, Momma." As they said their goodbyes, Sebastian and Aisleigh got into her car to drive home. They didn't speak much while they drove through the city. But, that was one thing that they loved; the comfortable silence between them as they held hands.

"So," Sebastian began as he turned onto the highway, "Your dad asked when we were going to get married… But, honestly Aisleigh, we could wait forever if you wanted."

"Let's do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," her voice was soft as she gently stroked his hand with her thumb, "I never wanted a big fancy wedding. Just some small." Sebastian smiled to himself as he sped on the empty road. Aisleigh let out a small giggle as her body was pushed back into the seat. As she giggled, she began to laugh. Then she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, his voice soothing.

"I'm so happy. When I left, I thought that you wouldn't want to see me anymore. Even as I wrote that I didn't want to see you anymore. But, you constantly reaffirmed your love for me. Constantly showed my family how much you care. Even when my world was its blackest, I wanted someone to save me. To prove that I was worth it, to be followed into the abyss. It makes me so happy, that my heart hurts."

"Why so?"

"It's so full, with a love that I never thought that I would be able to have. And yet, here you are, giving me everything I've ever wanted." Sebastian pulled her hand to his lips, pecking it lightly.

"Just say the word."

They stood together in the Mayor's house, waiting for their witnesses to arrive. Sebastian fettled with the buttons on his shirt, nervous about what was about to happen.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked Aisleigh as she stood quietly next to him. Her face was tired, and she had gotten sick that morning.

"Of course, I do."

"I meant this morning," he said with a chuckle. Aisleigh lowered her head as she smiled, holding onto Sebastian's hand comfortably. "Right."

"Sorry we're late," Sam said as he entered the house.

"It's no rush, Sam," the Mayor said as he sipped his coffee.

"She was taking forever, we almost left her behind."

"I'm right here, Sam," Abigail called behind him. "I would like to see you try to leave me behind."

"I could never," he said, pulling her in to kiss her forehead.

"Shall we begin?" Sebastian asked.

"Wait," Abigail said. Behind her, Spike walked on her leash. "I think she wants to be with her mom."

"Spike!" Aisleigh cheered. She all but ran to pick up the cat she had left behind. She knelt down to hold her in her arms tightly, "I'm so sorry I ran away and left you behind. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked as tears ran down her face. Spike licked her cheeks. She nuzzled Aisleigh's face as to say that everything was alright, that she understood. Sebastian looked as his about to be wife. He could see that with patience and an overwhelming understanding, that he would always be able to make her happy and smile, and see the world with beauty. That it wasn't something to be feared but embraced. That no matter what happened, no one would ever be alone if they allowed people in in their darkest moments. That love would always heal broken hearts. That love could always heal the hurt.

"Okay," Aisleigh said as she stood, wiping her eyes, "I'm ready." Sebastian and Aisleigh stood together holding hands as the Mayor officiated the wedding. It was simple and sweet, taking only a few minutes. But, those mere minutes felt like an eternity as the future sped past Aisleigh's eyes. She saw her spending her days, nights and everything in between with Sebastian by her side. She saw the birth of their first child, the birth of many more. She saw them old and grey, still holding each other's hands as they looked back to this moment when their lives became one.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Mayor said as he finished his words. Delicately, Sebastian took Aisleigh's face in his hands, touching her lips gently as she smiled. "Now, that this one is done, Abigail?"

"Thanks," Abigail said, grabbing Sam's hand tightly. The two of them quickly took their spots as Aisleigh and Sebastian stood as their witnesses.

"Wait, you planned this?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yeah," Abigail said nonchalantly, "So you can never run away from me. And I mean, we've already spent most of our lives together. Why not spend the rest?"

"You never asked me about it," Sam argued. Abigail sighed.

"Sammy. Would you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

"Duh. Why do you think I'm here?" He questioned playfully. Abigail shook her head, a smile curling up on her face.

After the quick, informal weddings, Sebastian and Aisleigh went home. They walked slowly down the forested path that left the small town. Their hands were intertwined tightly as leaves floated to the ground. In front of them, Spike ran ahead, chasing the leaves, chirping along with birds that flew overhead.

As they entered their house, Sebastian continued to lead Aisleigh towards his office. "I want to show you something that I've been working on."

"What is it?" She asked as he opened the door into his workspace. She realized, that this was the first time that she had actually seen the inside of his office. As she looked around, she saw her artwork pinned to the walls. On his desk was a drawing that she had done from the first night that they had actually talked to each other. She picked up the frame, tracing the lines in his face. Sebastian sat in his chair, opening his laptop.

"Wait just a minute, I have to pull it up." He typed quickly, clicking his mouse. As he worked, Aisleigh walked around, looking all of her artwork. She was so captivated by his private museum, that she hadn't noticed that he had taken a picture. She heard few more keystrokes, a click here and there. "There. Come sit down," he said standing up, pulling out his chair. "Wait, close your eyes."

"How am I supposed to sit down, when I can't see where I'm going?" She asked with a smirk, closing her eyes.

"Trust me," Sebastian whispered into her ear as he guided her to his chair. Aisleigh giggled as his breath tickled the back of her neck. As she sat down in the cushioned seat, Sebastian pushed her so that she rested her hands on his desk. "Open your eyes."

Aisleigh slowly opened her eyes, looking at the computer screen in front of her. The website that Sebastian had been working on for weeks was up and running smoothly. She looked at the title, tears stinging her face. She scrolled through her works, reading the annotations that Sebastian had written. The last entry had only been posted moments before. It was the picture of Aisleigh gazing at her artwork intently.

 _This woman, finally became my wife today. We have had our disagreements, our relationship not always sturdy. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. She is the light of my life, the air that I breathe. My reason for living, for getting up in the morning. My everything. She is passionate about her work, passionate about making sure that I never go without._

 _A few days ago, she left. My world crumbled, my life shattered. I had no idea what was going on. But, I knew I had to figure out what was wrong. I had to find a way to make her see that even if she wanted to run, that I would always be by her side, running with her._

 _She has a history with depression. Now, most people would leave after finding out, because it is such a hard thing to see your significant other in such turmoil. But, I couldn't leave her. What she does for me, is worth it. When she called me the other day, I jumped at the chance to see her. Though it had been a day since I had not seen her, it felt like years had passed. I went to visit her, and we talked about everything._

 _She told me that she ran because she was afraid. That she was her own worst enemy. But, that didn't matter to me. I was ecstatic to see her. This woman has changed me that much, that I didn't even care about the reason as to why she left. I just needed to see her again. To hold her. To breath in her scent. To feel like the man that she had made me to be. She then told me, that she was pregnant. That we were going to be having a child, that we were going to be bringing new life into the world._

 _Through everything that she had done and been through, I have not been more proud of her than when she bared her soul to me, exposing the darkness within her soul. Only to see a new speck of light shining through._

Aisleigh touched her lips as she read his words. They were passionate. They were raw. They were true. They were his thoughts and feelings put out for the entire world to see. He wasn't ashamed to broadcast her past, he embraced it for what it actually was. Everything she was, he knew. He held it close to his chest, holding on to it for as long as he could.

"You… You did this? Why?"

"Because I thought the world should see your work. Your process, the reason why you do your artwork. It was my way to show the world how much you mean to me. How lucky I am to be able to find someone like you." Aisleigh held her face in her hands as she cried. Sebastian rubbed her back as he continued, "I've gotten emails and comments about your work. Some people asking to buy some of it. Others thanking me for showcasing your talent. But, a few of them, have thanked me showing you as you are. Your ups, your downs. To them, they said, it was real. It was scary. But, it's also hopeful. If I hadn't shown them who you are, all of you, they said that they didn't feel so alone. That someone else had shown them that they too would be able to find someone who could see past their imperfections.

"Aisleigh, you are, without a doubt, some people's saving grace. When they read what I've said about you, they have hope to continue on. And, sweetheart, I hope that you continue to do the same. To continue on."

Two years passed since Aisleigh and Sebastian had said their vows. As Sebastian worked in his office, Aisleigh cooked dinner as their son wobbled around, trying to walk. She hummed to herself as she stirred a pot of stew, sniffing the air making sure that everything melted together.

"Where is he?" Sebastian called out playfully, his arms extended towards the ground. Their son giggled loudly as he reached up towards his father. "There's Edmond!" He quickly picked up the toddler, twirling about. Sebastian spun around as he made whooshing noises. Edmond laughed, his voice squealing in excitement as he flew around.

"Don't get him too excited. Sam and Abby will be here soon. Then it's going to be bed time after dinner and bath time."

"Uh-oh," Sebastian said as he pulled Edmond in closely, "Mommy said its almost bed time!"

"Uh-oh!" Edmond copied, slapping his chubby cheeks with his tiny hands, his eyes wide.

"And bath time!"

"Eww!" Edmond screamed. Aisleigh and Sebastian laughed as knock came from the front door. "Door!" Edmond screamed, practically leaning out of Sebastian's arms. As he put the toddler on the ground, he ran to the door, trying to reach the door knob. "Is it?" He yelled.

"It's Abby!" Abigail screamed as she creeped through the door way, her hands fanning out from her face as she played peek-a-boo.

"Bee!" Edmond lifted his arms, wanting to be held. As Abigail picked him up, she grunted.

"You're getting to be so big!" Edmond mumbled as he rested his head on her shoulder, hiding in her hair.

"I hope you're not trying to steal her away from me..." Sam said as he peeked around Abigail's shoulder.

"No," Edmond said, turning away from Sam. From the kitchen, Aisleigh called out, saying dinner was ready. Slowly, she walked out, taking Edmond from Abigail.

"How are you guys?" She said, hugging her friends.

"Good, since the other day we saw you guys," Sam said with a chuckle. Sebastian smiled to himself as they all walked into the dining room to eat.

"It smells great," Abigail said as she pulled out a chair to sit next to Aisleigh.

"Thanks, I can give you the recipe if you want." The four of them ate dinner together, talking about anything and everything. As they finished eating, Aisleigh picked up Edmond, sitting him on her lap.

"So, you guys, besides being a weekly thing, Sebastian and I invited you over because we have some news."

Abigail took Sam's hand under the table, looking at him lovingly, "What a coincidence. We do too."

"You guys go first, then," Sebastian said as he pushed away his empty bowl.

"Well…" Abigail started.

"We're going to have a baby!" Sam blurted out. Abigail gave him a hard side glance, laughing at his excitement.

"Congratulations!" Aisleigh said, clapping her hands with Edmond's.

"Yayy!" The toddler cheered. "Baby!"

"That's right!" Aisleigh praised. Abigail laughed, her cheeks bright red.

"So, what was your news?" She asked.

"Pretty much the same thing," Aisleigh said as she tickled the toddler, her mouth gasped open.

"Really?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "A girl." As the four of them congratulated each other, the sun set in the distance. As the warm spring day gave way to the night, they ventured out to the porch to look out at the stars. Aisleigh sat in front of Sebastian on the steps, smiling brightly as they all reminisced about how they all became friends. His hand rested on her shoulder lightly, squeezing it every so often. They talked about the first night Sam and Sebastian stumbled on to her land, drunk. They talked about the night the four of them sat looking at the stars for the first time. They sat there until the early morning, laughing and joking as if all the hurt and pain of their past was nothing more than a dream.

When Sam and Abigail left to go home, Aisleigh and Sebastian stood on their porch watching their friend's leave hand in hand.

"Can you believe that it's only been three years?" Aisleigh whispered as she looked up at Sebastian, the starlight hitting his face just as it did the night her heart began to beat for him.

"Jeez, that's all?" He joked. Aisleigh smiled as she tapped his chest. "Are you sure, you still want to spend the rest of our lives together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, pulling him inside their house to go to bed. As their door closed behind them, Edmond began to cry from his room.

"I got it, you go to bed," Sebastian said as he pecked Aisleigh's forehead.

"Alright, don't take too long."

"No promises," he said as he climbed the stairs. As Aisleigh got ready for bed, she turned on the monitor she had on her night stand.

"Hey buddy," she heard Sebastian whisper as he entered their son's room, "What's wrong?"

"Monster!" He cried.

"Oh no!" Sebastian said. He grunted as he picked up Edmond out of his bed, holding him tightly. Together they looked around for the monster that he had seen. "There's no monsters, buddy." Edmond cried quietly, as he held onto his father's chest. As Aisleigh heard the two of them together, she laid down, her head resting on the pillow waiting for the bedtime story she knew was coming. "Do you want a story?" Sebastian asked. Edmond grunted as Sebastian walked to the little book shelf, pulling out a book to read. He sat in the arm chair next to the toddler's bed heavily, making him giggle. "Ready?" He asked, making sure that Edmond was comfortable in his arms.

"Ready," he cheered. As Sebastian read the storybook, Aisleigh closed her eyes, imagining the scenes that transpired. Within a few minutes, Sebastian's voice was nothing but as whisper as Edmond had already fallen back to sleep. But, he continued reading until the book was finished, knowing his wife was still listening.

When Sebastian had finished reading and putting his son back to sleep, he walked downstairs to join Aisleigh. He entered his room, looking at Spike as she curled up at Aisleigh's feet. Sebastian walked over to his side of the bed as quietly as he could, laying down next to Aisleigh. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in closely. He rested his head in her hair, listening to her breathing as she slept.

"I love you, good night, sweet dreams princess."


End file.
